MIX THE WORLDS AND YOU GET CHAOS!
by lil-dragon-blue
Summary: Take Raven from the Teen Titans, Harry Potter from...Harry Potter, a girl from our world, and put them all in Hyrule to fight alongside Link in Ocarina Of Time and you get MASS CHAOS! R&R! note: rating may go up due to swearing in later chapters.
1. How It All Happened

**My Third Story! please read and review. Lil Dragon Blue Comands!**

**

* * *

HOW IT ALL HAPPENED**

At The Hogwarts Express

"Hey, Harry!" Ron shouted across the crowd at the station platform.

"Ron!" Harry ran up to him, "where's Hermione?" He asked, looking for his friend.

"She's already on the train. We should get going." Ron said, Harry nodded. They ran up to a brick wall, and straight through it! It was a portal to platform 9 3/4, the Hogwarts Express. Ron got through the portal, and waited for Harry. But when Harry came through the Portal, he wasn't at the train station anymore!

**At The Titan's Tower**

"Raven! Breakfast!" Beastboy yelled from the kitchen. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were already sitting at the table. Beastboy sighed.

"I'll go get her..." he mumbled as he went up to Raven's room. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Raven! Aren't you gonna come down?" He yelled. No answer.

"Raven?" He said, a little worried. He opened the door carefully... All he could see was a blinding green flash, and an empty room...

**In Our World **

Sora sat surrounded by a pile of junk food as she sat trying to finish 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' while playing 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' and watching 'Teen Titans' on Tv. She figured that if she managed to win the Zelda game and be able to understand anything from the book and Tv show, she should win a prize.

It wasn't going too well though... She was still at the very beginning of the game (waiting for the Deku Tree to stop talking so she could get in it) and she wasn't able to tell the difference between the book and the Tv show, they sort of jumbled together inside her head.

Unfortunately for her, the sound of herself reading the book mixed with the Tv show and the sounds coming out of Zelda was also jumbled together, together they sounded close enough to a spell for the spell to work...sending Sora and a few other characters tumbling through to a different world.....

**In Kokiri Forest**

Link was very close to dozing off...the Great Deku Tree's tale of the curse inside it was really...boring...He was taken by surprise when the Deku Tree asked him if he was brave enough to take the task. Link quickly answered yes, hoping it was the right answer. He was even more surprised when three strange figures fell on him from the sky...


	2. Confusion

**Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy....read and review....especially review......thanks!

* * *

**

**Confusion**

Link groaned. He tried to get up, only to realize that three other people lay on top of him.

"Get...off...me..."he groaned. One girl, at the top of the pile, awoke slowly, and got off him. She whispered a few words, and the two others on top of him were covered in a black something and lifted off him. Link got up and looked at her. She wore a blue outfit with a cloak and a hood. She had purple eyes and black, shoulder length hair. She looked at him.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Your Kokiri Forest, and what are you doing here?"He replied.

"I was hoping you could answer that too." She said, she looked around, then at the Deku Tree, which still had his mouth open, waiting for Link to enter.

"What is that thing?"She asked, "and who are they?" She indicated the girl and the boy laying on the ground.

"That thing is the Great Deku Tree! He's been hit with a curse, and I have to save him. As for them, I'm not sure who they are. They fell with you, don't you know them?" He asked, she shook her head.

The boy on the ground groaned in pain, and slowly lifted himself up. He turned around to look at them, still dazed.

"Um...where am I?" He asked in a British accent. Link looked at Raven.

"Kokiri Forest, I don't know who the other girl is, and that's the Great Deku Tree, who I'm supposed to save, and I don't know what in Hyrule your doing here!" Link said a little to fast, "and my name is Link." he finished. Harry just stared at him, then he turned to Raven.

"My name is Raven, I have no idea what's going on either." Raven said.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry said. The girl lying nest to him stirred, and got up too. She turned to stare at all of them, her mouth hanging open. She shook her head, rubbed her eyes, and kept staring at them.

"What are you doing in my room?!?" She said, "where is my room?" she looked around, "cool! I'm in Kokiri forest!" She turned back to them, "but what's Harry, and Raven doing here?"

"You know who we are?" Harry and Raven Said at once.

"Well, sure. I...um...you don't wanna know." She said, thinking that maybe they won't like to know they don't exist. "My name is Sora."

"Do you have any idea what we're doing here?" Raven asked. Sora thought for a while. Harry and Raven looked at her hopefully.

"No." she said. Harry and Raven looked disappointed. Sora looked at her hand, she still held the controller. She chuckled nervously and stuffed the controller into her pocket, and was surprised to see she had a pack.

"Where'd this come from?" She said. Raven, Harry, and Link, looked at each other nervously. "Oh, well, can't complain." She said.

"Um, well you know what, I'm just gonna go..and..defeat the curse thingy...now...bye." Link mumbled, and went into the open mouth of the Deku Tree.

"What do we do?" Raven asked. Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe when we help the Deku Tree he could tell us how to get back home." she suggested. Raven looked at Harry.

"Worth a try." Harry said, and they all fallowed Link into the Deku Tree.


	3. Frustration

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks to kikyos killer for helping me fix this chapter i accidentally gave link a boomerang instead of a slingshot hehe...my bad...

* * *

FRUSTRATION

Sora, Raven, and Harry went in to the Deku Tree to find Link battling with a large plant that keep trying to bite him. Link dodged the attacks, and lunged at it with his sword, cutting it in half. He bent down to pick up the Deku nuts the plant left. He turned to face the others.

"Why did you fallow?" He asked them.

"We're hoping that if we defeat the curse over the tree, the tree might tell us how to get back home." Sora answered.

"Fine then, just do what I tell you to do." Link said, not wanting to have them intrude on his quest, but still grateful for some help. He noticed a ladder to the side, and walked over to it. Before he got to it, he was stopped by another large plant. A small glowing ball with wings fluttered over to the plant, circling it and shouting "HEY!" Link threw a Deku nut at the plant, stunning it, then he cut it with his sword, and picked up the nuts it left behind.

"What is that glowing ball?" Raven asked Link.

"That's Navi, my fairy." Link said proudly. Navi turned pink and hid in his hat. Link shrugged and went up the ladder, with Raven, Sora, and Harry fallowing.

They soon got to a door. Navi came out of Link's hat and flew to the door.

"HEY! To open a door, stand in front of it and press 'A'" she squeaked. Raven raised an eyebrow at Link.

"Did she just tell you how to open a door?" Raven asked him. Link eyed Navi, annoyed.

"Yeah, I didn't need her to tell me though. Besides what does press 'A' supposed to mean?" Link said, he shrugged his shoulders, "oh well." and went up to the door. It had no handle, and wouldn't open when link pushed it.

"Now what?" He asked, still annoyed. Sora remembered her controller.

"Let me try something." she said, and took out the controller, and stood in front of the door, she pointed the controller at the door, and pressed the 'A' button. The door opened.

Sora grinned happily, then they all went through the door.

**3 hours later....**

They all stood next to a huge stone doorway. Link had found a few new items, a slingshot, a map, and a compass. They had made it past a number of challenges, and had visited all the rooms of the Deku Tree...except for this one. Link took out his map and checked it to make sure.

"I don't like the skull next to this room on the map, but I think this is it, in here should be the source of the curse." Link said, his voice shook slightly. Sora just smiled.

"Don't worry, I know what's in here, and how to get rid of it. It's pretty easy...I think." Sora reassured Link. Link just frowned at her.

"How do you know these things?" He asked her.

"Like I said before, you don't want to know." She repeated. Link sighed, and took a deep breath as they all went in the last room...

* * *

Please review! thanks to everyone how did review!!!! 


	4. Panic

Here is the next chapter, if you have any ideas, or remarks, or even complaints, please REVIEW and tell me them.....or else take them with you to your grave....muhahahah....

.......(too much sugar).......

* * *

PANIC

They had only taken a few steps inside when the heavy stone door closed shut behind them, blocking their only exit. Harry mumbled a few words and his wand tip ignited, lighting the chamber slightly. They all stared in horror at what lay in front of them.

A giant spider-like creature with a large single red eye stared back at them. They all took a step back.

"T..t..t..that's Ghoma." Sora whispered shakily.

"I thought you said this was going to be easy."Link muttered. Ghoma suddenly let out a piercing shriek, and leapt at them. Sora scampered out of the way just in time, so did Harry and Link, but Raven was thrown against the wall as Ghoma hit her.

"Stun her Link!" Sora yelled to link. Link took out a Deku nut and threw it at Ghoma. The spider froze.

"Hit her eye with your sword!"Sora told him. Link lunged at the creatures eye. Ghoma howled in pain and hopped back. It backed away, then climbed up the chamber wall. Raven got up, and pointed her hand at the spider, it was covered in black. Raven moved her hand, and Ghoma was thrown from the wall and to the ground. Link took out his slingshot and shot Ghoma in the eye, once again, she froze. Link jumped at her, and hit her several times with his sword.

Ghoma let out a shriek of pain, and backed away from Link.

Sora stood off to one side, watching Link battle Ghoma. He shot her with another seed from the slingshot, and stabbed at her eye. Harry stood next to Sora, holding his wand, which still had fire to it's tip. Harry pointed his wand at Ghoma, and the fire flew from his wand and hit Ghoma's leg, causing it to catch fire. Ghoma roared, and turned to Harry, charging at him and Sora, but just as she came at them, she froze, and let out a piercing wail. Her body was covered in blue flames, and it burned out, leaving nothing but her skeleton, which clattered to the ground. Link was standing behind Ghoma's remains, covered in the creatures blood. A soft circle of blue light appeared in the centre of the room.

"Link! You did it!" Sora yelled happily, and ran up to Link. Raven and Harry also came up to him. But before they could reach him, Link fell to the floor.

"Link!" Sara yelled as she skidded to a halt next to him. Raven and Harry also came down next to him. Sara gripped his shoulder, "are you alright?" she asked him. Link gasped, and tried to get up, holding onto Sara for support.

"I'm just tired...you were wrong...that wasn't easy!" He accused. Sara chuckled nervously. She pointed to the blue circle with her free hand.

"We can get back out through this."She explained, and helped Link walk over to it. Harry glanced at Raven, raising his eyebrow and pointing at the odd pair, Raven chuckled, knowing what he meant. Harry and Raven were next to step into the blue circle, and were lifted up in the blue light...

* * *

Thanks to everyone who bothers to review...and to kikyo's killer for your suggestion to answer to thereviews in the story.. 


	5. Agitation

**I'M SO SORRY!! i know i haven't updated in a long while, and i am truly sorry!! my computer was giving me some real problems and i had to fix them before i could upload the next chapter!! i want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed!! also thanks to Devil Seifer for ur beahat idea. **

* * *

AGITATION

"Glad that's over!" Raven commented when they came out of the blue light and onto the soft grass in front of the Deku Tree. Link sighed and flopped on the ground in front of the great tree.

"I have defeated the curse!" Link told the tree proudly.

"Thou has done well, Link....but I'm afraid that it is too late..." The Great Deku Tree began, he also told Link about the evil man who cursed him, and why. He went on to tell link about how he was a child of destiny, and that he must go and visit the princess of Hyrule, and show her the stone. He gave Link a shiny green stone.

"Take this stone, Link, it was what the evil man was after...show it to the princess, she will help you on your quest..." The Deku Tree said hoarsely, "Navi, aid Link on his quest..."

"And could you just tell us how to get home?" Raven said, Link glared at her for not showing the proper respect. But the Deku Tree was already wilting, his colour seemed to drain out of him, and the forest around them grew dark. Link got up slowly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough..." Link whispered to the dead Tree. He walked out of the Deku Tree's clearing and into a narrow path, the other's fallowed him.

"That was all for nothing!" Harry complained. Sora glared at him.

"Shut up! Poor Link has lost the forest guardian! Show a little respect!" She said angrily. Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually care?" She asked her. Sora didn't answer, every time she played the game she was always sad when the Deku Tree dies, but how was she supposed to explain that to them? They walked out of the narrow path and into another forest clearing. But before they could get any further they were stopped by a midget boy who wore the same outfit as link's.

"You have killed the Great Deku Tree!" He accused Link.

"I didn't..."Link began, but the boy cut him off.

"I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" He said. Link face turned red with anger.

"Who cares what you think!" Link yelled, and stomped off. The others fallowed Link.

They came to a large tree hallow leading out of the forest, Link paused here, then walked through it. They found themselves on a wooden bridge leading into another tree hallow. A girl in a green dress waited for them.

"Link...I see that you are leaving...I always knew you'd one day leave..." she whispered to Link. He didn't reply.

"Before you go...I want you to have something.." She pulled out a small round object, "This is my ocarina, I want you to have it, to remember me by...take good care of it." She told him. Link took the ocarina.

"Good-bye Saria.." He whispered, and slowly walked out through the tree hallow. Sora, Harry and Raven fallowed after.

They went out of the tree hallow and into a wide open green field.

"Woah!" whispered Link, amazed by the site. Sora remembered that link has never been out of the forest before and he didn't know where to go, he also didn't know of the dangers. Before she could stop him he walked into the open fields. A large plant-like thing rose up out of the ground when link got near to it. Small duplicates of it emerged from under it and tried to attack link, who dodged them.

"Watch out Link! Those are Peahats!" She shouted to him.

"I know that! Navi already told me!" He screamed as he tried to out run the Peahats. Harry took out his wand.

"_Impedimenta_!" He shouted, (yes, it is an actual spell, I got it from the book) The Peahats froze in mid air.

"Run! It won't last long!" Harry said, Sora ran ahead, leading them in the direction of the castle. When they were clear of the Peahats, they slowed to a walk.

"That wasn't pleasant." Link remarked as he looked at a cut he got from the Peahat. He turned Harry, "thanks for that." He thanked him.

"No problem." Harry answered.

"There's the gate to the market." Sora said, pointing to a drawbridge. She looked up at the setting sun. "uh-oh.." she whispered.

"What now?" Raven asked.

"We have to make it to the gate before night fall or else!" She said, and she started running to the drawbridge. The others ran after her. A Wolfos howled in the distance, and the drawbridge began to close. Sora skidded to a halt. "Oh no!" She cried. They heard a soft shuffling nearby, and saw a skeletal hand rise up from the ground...

* * *

**DO any of you know what those skeleton things that pop out in hyrule field at night are called? i forgot and i'm too lazy to look it up in my name, could u just tell me in the review? thanks!! **


	6. Drenched

**G.Reaper: thanks for telling me, I fixed it as you can see in the previous chappie.**

**Krista: I'm a potter fan too! I love ur story, the one called "one hero plus three sisters equals four swords" and I highly recommend it to everyone reading this! And Krista, u better update soon!**

**Skullzman: yup, I know what you mean, watching the same thing twice kinda bores me.**

**Lunatic Pandora: thanks for the spells, as you can see, i used one here.**

**Devil Seifer: umm...I'll do my best...**

* * *

DRENCHED

The group watched in horror as two skeletal figures rose out of the ground and limped toward them. Navi fluttered over to one of them, circling his head.

"Watch out!" she chirped, then flew over to Link to tell him what they were.

"They're Stalchilds, and they die in water!" Link informed his group, who were backing away from the oncoming threat. Sora pointed to a stream close by.

"Go in that stream!" She ordered, and ran with the others to the stream. The Stalchilds fallowed, keeping a surprisingly brisk pace. Sora tripped, and gasped as she fell to the dusty earth. Link hauled her up on his way past, dragging her with him as he ran until she was able to get her footing. Harry paused for a moment to take out his wand, he turned as he ran and pointed the wand at the leading Stalchild.

"Reducto!" He shouted, and a blast of air was sent from his wand and hit the Stalchild, sending it tumbling back into the ground. The group reached the stream, and jumped in. The remaining Stalchild jumped in after them. But as soon as it hit the water it gave a pained shriek and dissolved into blue mist. The group climbed out of the stream drenched and exhausted. Link lay back on the dry earth and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Sora and Harry flopped down next to him. Raven busied herself with trying to dry her cloak.

"That was close!" Harry puffed. Sora sat up.

"Too close, they nearly had me!" Sora said, she looked down at Link, who still lay on the ground. "And thanks, Link." she told him. Link opened his eyes to look at her.

"Can we please give up now?" He asked. Sora smiled and shook her head. Link groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Get up, we have to get somewhere safe before more of them come." She told the group. Link immediately jumped up and stood close to the stream, ready to jump in at the first sign of danger. Harry laughed and got up. They found a small hole in the ground, and after Sora assured them it was safe, they went inside and sat down on a patch of grass.

"How old are you?" Harry asked Link, trying to start a conversation.

"Eleven. And you?" Link asked.

"I'm nearly twelve. How about you girls?" harry said turning to Raven and Sora.

"I'm thirteen." replied Raven.

"11 years, 4 months, and 2 days!" Sora said. They just stared at her. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So I guess we're all about the same age." He commented. Sora rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"We should try and get some sleep. We have a lot to do before this is over." Sora said. They huddled close together and eventually went to sleep.

A small crow from a cuccos started the morning. Sora was first to wake up, she gently nudged Harry and Raven. Harry yawned and sat up. Raven looked at the worried look on Sora's face.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Link's missing!" Sora said. Harry looked around the cave for Link, but as Sora said, he wasn't there.

* * *

**Well? what did you think? review please! and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me them! any comments are welcome, so don't worry about what u write!**


	7. Rage

**GoLdEnPhOeNiX: i'm glad you enjoyed my story, but you really got to watch your spelling...**

**Laria-Skybain: i know what u mean, i took me a while to realize it too! (i died a couple times trying to fight them, they are my least fav. part of that game)**

**Lunatic Pandora: huh...i can't believe i spelled it wrong! i fixed my mistake, thanks to you...( how could i not spell that right?!?!?)**

**Krista: i kno, i like to see my name up too! as for longer chapters, i can't promise that, but i did try and make this one as long as i can. i see that ur reading my other story (yours truly) good to know someone enjoys that story...**

* * *

RAGE

The group crawled out of the small cave, and looked around the field for Link. Sora brushed a finger through her hair. She gave a small grunt of frustration before climbing a tree next to her.

"See anything?" asked Harry, looking up at Sora.

"Yeah, a wide open field." she answered.

"...and Link?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Sora said as she climbed down. She pointed at Raven, who was sitting cross-legged in midair. She had her eyes closed, and was mumbling something.

"She said she's finding Link." Harry explained.

"Oh, yeah! I know what she's doing. I saw this before..." she stopped herself, and realized she had to learn to keep her mouth shut about these things. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but asked no questions.

Raven stood up, she walked over to Sora and Harry.

"You seem to know a lot about this place, so where can we find a large courtyard surrounded by a lot of guards?" Raven asked Sora in a bored voice.

"That's the castle courtyard, why?" Sora answered.

"Because that's where Link is." She replied in the same voice. Sora turned to Harry, who shrugged. Her face suddenly turned a bright red. Harry took a few steps away.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, concerned. Sora turned to her, rage bubbling under her skin.

"That brat went off without us!" She shrieked. It was Raven's turn to take a few steps back. "After all that! He goes off to that brat of a princess, and doesn't even tell us! Why would he do this?!?!?" She said as she stomped off towards the castle drawbridge "Come on, we have to get him!"

Raven looked at Harry, who returned her nervous gaze, and then followed Sora.

They went over the drawbridge and were greeted by a guard standing next to the entrance to the market place. Sora continued on into the crowded Market Place, and straight through it. Raven and Harry fallowed her onto a path leading out of the market place. They got to a closed gate with a guard standing next to it. Sora approached the guard.

"Has a boy in a green outfit fallowed by a little fairy passed by here?" Sora asked him. The guard eyed her warily.

"Maybe." he answered simply.

"Just tell me!" Sora said, getting annoyed.

"For 10 rupees I can tell you for sure." the guard told her. Sora turned red again.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIGGIN' RUPEES!" She argued. The guard took a step back from her.

"Okay! He did pass by here! Please don't hurt me..." the Guard whimpered. Sora growled.

"Then open the gate and let us pass!" she said in a threatening tone. The guard took out his whistle, and put it to his lips, but he did not blow it.

"If you don't leave, I am gonna call for back up and you'll be kicked out!" He warned, still cowering a few feet away. Sora was about to punch him, but she noticed Link walking down the road from the castle and decided to save her rage for him. With a heated glare at the guard, she waited till Link went through a door from the other side of the gate and dropped down to them.

"Oh, hi." He said. Raven and Harry both tried to warn him from behind Sora, but Link only raised his eyebrows at them. Sora turned around to look at them, and they immediately stopped, and looked in the other direction. Sora glared at Link.

"Why did you go off on your own?" She growled. Link chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, about that...well, Navi said that this was my responsibility and that you guys shouldn't have gotten involved, and that I should go to the princess myself..." his voice trailed off. Sora switched her angry gaze to Navi, who flew inside link's hat.

"I suppose the princess told you what we need to do now?" Sora said, her tone was slightly less angered. Link avoided eye contact with her.

"Yeah, we're all done, it's over and we can all go home..." he said, his tone unsure.

"You're lying! You're trying to get rid of us, aren't you?!?" She hissed. Link took a step back.

"No! Honest! I just don't think this is my problem, so I'm going to go home!" He said defensively.

"Well too bad! We're going to go get the Goron's Ruby, and you're coming with us!" She said, " if I were home right now, I just take the stupid controller...." her voice trailed off as she caught herself before she spilled the truth. She shook her head.

"Let's just get the Ruby." She said, "Zelda taught you the lullaby, right?"Link nodded.

"Good, but first we have to get to the lost woods, then we'll go to the ranch." she said, and walked off down the path to the market place. Link, Raven, and Harry fallowed her with one word on their mind to describe Sora; _bossy_!

* * *

**SO? what did you think? ideas or comments always welcome! and did anyone else think Sora was bossy?**


	8. Exhaustion

**Devil Seifer: Don't be so mean to Link! and glad you enjoyed it!**

**Krista: yeah, sora is ment tobe bossy, that's just her character...and YOU BETTERBE WORKING ON UR STORY!**

**i'm not impressed with the lack of people who have been reviewing the last chapter, if u guys want me to write more, than u gotta write reviews...i kinda live for **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

EXHAUSTION

Sora looked up at the setting sun, once again they were in Hyrule field. Link looked around nervously, watching out for stalchilds. Harry and Raven were conversing quietly together.

"You seem to know a lot of spell, don't you have one that can take us all home?" Raven asked him.

"There is one, but it can only take one person and transport them somewhere. Unfortunately I don't know it." He replied.

"Great, so we're stuck in this world." raven complained. A wolfos howled in the distance.

"Everyone stay on the road!" Sora yelled. They immediately huddled in the middle of the dusty path. Link awaited the Stalchilds return but it did not come.

"I think we're safe on the road." he whispered. Sora nodded.

"The Kokiri forest isn't that far off, if we stay to the road, we can get pretty close to it's entrance." Sora said.

"Then lets go." Harry said, and began walking down the road. A short while later, the quad came upon the road's end, a short distance away can be seen the entrance to the forest.

"We'll have to run across." Sora said.

"Why don't we just stay here and wait till morning?" Link asked.

"Because in the morning the Peahats will attack us instead." Sora explained. Link groaned.

"Okay, ready? Go!" Sora said, and the group dashed off running to the tree hallow. Two stalchilds came out in front of the entrance, blocking their path. Sora skidded to a halt.

"We're gonna have to fight them!" she told them. Harry took out his wand, and Link took out his sword. A Stalchild raised it's claw, preparing to strike Link, who used a deku nut to stun it, giving him a chance to stab it with his sword. Meanwhile, Harry had crushed the remaining Stalchild with his sword. As soon as the monsters vaporized into a blue mist, two new stalchilds appeared.

"Don't they ever stop coming?" Link panted, taking a step back away from the Stalchilds. Raven extended her hand, and a black shield covered the stalchilds, momentary stopping them.

"Go!" Raven yelled. Link and Sora dashed into the tree hallow. Harry stayed behind.

"Come on!" He yelled. Raven dropped her hand, and the black shield faded away. The stalchilds advanced toward Raven. Harry held up his wand, aiming it at the stalchilds.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. The stalchilds froze. Raven rushed over to him, and they both ran inside the tree hallow.

They met with Link and Sora on the bridge.

"I don't like this place very much." Harry panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, your gonna have to live with it, we have to help the princess!" Link said.

"Why the sudden change of heart Link? I thought you didn't want to go through with this." Sora commented. Link glared at her. Sora chuckled, "come on, we have to find Saria." She said. They filed off the bridge and into the Kokiri Forest.

Inside the Kokiri children threw them angry glares, showing them that they were unwelcome. Sora suddenly realized how tired she was, she turned to her team mates. They seemed tired too.

"On second thought, maybe we should stop and rest." Sora suggested. The others muttered their agreement.

"We can go to my tree house, it's small, but it's better than that cave we were in the last time." Link offered, once again they agreed.

Once inside Link's tree house they settled themselves in for the night. Raven and harry shared the couch, and Link and Sora shared the bed.

Morning came and went, the group was so exhausted they slept until early afternoon. Finally Harry awoke, and gently shook Raven awake.

"Come on, we'd better get going if we want to get out of here." He told her. She raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think that if we help Link we can get out of here?" She asked him. Harry slumped his shoulders.

"Sora said it was our only hope." Harry said, unsure. Raven sighed, she went up to Link and poked him awake, who inturn shook Sora awake.

The group staggered out of the tree house, still a little tired. Link's stomach grumbled angrily.

"I'm starving, couldn't we get something to eat first?" Link asked. Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are we supposed to eat?" she asked Link.

"I'll be right back." Link said, and dashed off to the Kokiri Shop. He came back holding a pack of sandwiches.

After their brief breakfast, the quad headed out into the Lost Woods.

* * *

**Okay, if you guys know ant spells from Harry Potter, please tell me them, i'm running out of them! (and it takes a while for me to find it in the book) all comments and ideas are welcome, please review and tell me what you think. also ur opinion on how i paired off the ppl, do u think it's a good match? linkXsora, HarryXraven**


	9. Pain

**oh god! my spelling is horrible! i can try to fix the "fallow' thing later, but i am finding myself really busy lately, so if you want me to write the chapters, your just gonna have to live with the spelling mistakes, i would take the time to figure out who reviewed and write replies, but i am too lazy rite now...so if we can all just assume that i wrote a reply, we can all live happily ever after.......what the hell did i just write? ....(i need more sleep) yeah so read and review please....and you can read now....READ IT**

* * *

PAIN

"Okay...now what?" Raven commented. They were inside the Lost Woods, and string at the three tree tunnels in front of them. Sora dashed into the one to the right, and the group followed her. She hesitated a moment before going off into the left one, once again, the others followed. They seemed to be wandering an endless maze, until Sora stopped in front of one tree tunnel.

"This should be it?" She told them. Harry looked at her unsure.

"This would be what?" He asked.

"This would be the entrance to the Sacred Meadow." Sora answered.

"And we are going there why?" Link asked.

"Cause Saria is in there!" Sora answered, before they could ask another question she walked into the Meadow.

"Watch out, there should be two Wolfos in here, near to the gate." Sora warned when they we inside. Harry took out his wand, and Link unsheathed his sword, they walked cautiously forward. They took no more than a few steps inside the Meadow when two grey Wolfos appeared, they howled eerily, and lunged at the group. Link dodged an attack from one wolfos, and tried to strike it with his sword. The Wolfos held up it's long claws, blocking Link's attack. Meanwhile, Raven used her power to pick up the second Wolfos, and throw him aside effortlessly. The second Wolfos disintegrated into blue mist.

Link used a Deku nut to stun the remaining Wolfos, then he stabbed it with his short sword. The Wolfos howled in pain before disintegrating into blue mist like the first Wolfos. The gate in front of the group pulled back, allowing them to walk onto a narrow path.

"I don't like this." Harry said as they walked along the path.

"Don't worry, there's nothing more than Deku Shrubs here." Sora reassured him. They turned around the corner of the narrow maze-like path. Deku Nuts were suddenly being chucked at them from a nearby Deku Shrub. One nut hit Sora's leg, who yelped in pain and fell back heavily. Link crouched in front of Sora, holding up his wooden shield to protect them. Raven had put up a black shield in front of her and Harry, deflecting the Nuts. One nut bounced off Link's Shield, and back at the Deku Shrub. It hit the Shrub hard on the head, sending it running off in pain. Link turned to Sora.

"Are you okay?"He asked, concerned. Sora grimaced and looked at her leg. It was bruised badly. It was black and blue in places, and a trickle of blood flowed from the centre of the wound, where the Deku Nut had hit hardest. Link winced as he looked at it.

"Know any healing spells?" Raven asked Harry, who shook his head. Sora had her eyes tight shut, her fingers dug into the soft earth in pain.

"What do we do?"Link said, feeling helpless.

"S-Somewhere down here is a fairy cave. Find it and bring one back here." Sora said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know where it is? So we know where to look." Raven said.

"It's in a hole in the ground somewhere, when you get to a staircase at the end of this place, climb the ladder in front of it. There is a small closed in space with a hole, go in there." Sora explained hurriedly. Harry and Link nodded, and ran off to search for it. Raven stayed with Sora.

As Harry and Link wandered through the path's maze, they encountered a few more Deku Shrubs, but they adapted to a strategy to avoid the Deku Nuts. It mainly consisted of Link protecting them with his shield and Harry blasting the Deku Shrub with a spell. Soon they reached a staircase going up, across from it was a ladder. They climbed up it, and soon found the inclosed space Sora told them about. They jumped into the hole in the ground.

"Okay, how are we supposed to catch one?" Link asked Harry. They were watching a group of tiny fairies that resembled Navi flying around over a shallow puddle of water. Harry held up his wand, pointing at one fairy.

"Accio Fairy!" He yelled. The fairy froze in mid-air, and drift slowly over to Harry.

"Come on. Let's get this back to Sora." Harry said, hopping out of the hole, Link followed.

Meanwhile, Raven was standing next to Sora, unsure of what to do.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked in a bored tone.

"No." Sora said through clenched teeth. Raven scratched her head, trying to think of something to do.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Sora panted.

"Very sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled suddenly. Raven nodded obediently. Harry and Link rushed up to them, followed by a pink fairy.

"What do we do now?"Link asked.

"Bring the fairy here." Sora said. Harry pointed his wand over to Sora's leg.

"Take the spell away, the fairy should heal me." Sora told Harry. Harry put his wand away. The fairy hovered in the air, then flew around Sora's injury. The group watched as the injury slowly closed, and the bruises disappeared. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, she got up as the fairy faded away.

"That was not pleasant, it didn't seem to hurt that much in the...nothing!" Sora said, cursing herself for her mistake.

"Thanks for your help." Sora said to Harry and Link. Link beamed, harry just mumbled "your welcome."

"Come on, we got to get to Saria." Sora said, the quad huddled off, running through the maze path and avoiding the Deku Shrubs. They reached the stone stair case Link and Harry were at before. At the end of the stair case they came across a few more Deku Shrubs, then another long staircase. At the end of that was a small enclosed space in the forest. There ways a broken staircase going up to a door, and vines hung everywhere. On a small tree stump in the corner sat Saria. She smiled as the group came.

"hello Link, I will teach you a song. Take out your ocarina." she said. Link shrugged and took out his ocarina. Saria smiled and began to sing a melody, Link played along on his ocarina.

"That was my song, when you play it, you can talk to me, no matter where you are!" she said. After thanking Saria, the group went out through to the long staircase.

"We came all this way just for that!" Link said.

"When are you gonna learn? Just trust me, I know exactly what we need to do. We didn't have a choice, I'm taking you through the fastest way to get out of here, and to do that we had to get that song. Just bare with me, okay?" Sora sighed, a little annoyed, "okay now we need to get to the ranch so you can learn another song, and so you can get a bottle. We're gonna need that." She told Link. The group muttered their agreement, and made their way back through to the Lost Woods.

* * *

**You better review now!...and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for funny stuff for this story i would appreciate it...i can't seem to find my sense of humor lately......lack of sleep.....REVIEW NOW!**


	10. Patience

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! i have exams so i'm really busy, but hey, i'll do my best...if there are any spelling errors it's cause i was in a rush...**

RavenTay:** yeah, your right! i'm gonna try and fix that mistake, see i made raven and harry talk a bit more here, (mostly harry) thanks for the review!**

Devil Seifer: **thanks for the spells!!! and the review!!! **

SanitySlayer: **i know, i'm sorry, my spell check doesn't accept "sora" and it sometimes switches it to the closest thing which would be "sara" and i keep forgetting to change it back...thanks for the review!**

cutekitty: **glad you like it, and i'll update as often as i can!**

Medlei: **like i said in the previous reply : glad you like it, and i'll update as often as i can!**

GoLdEnPhOeNiX: **there i put a few signs! you happy? and by the way, what was the name of that website again? the one with the comics that u said u liked? tell me please!**

libby: **thanks for the review! and link doesn't like zelda! did i make it look that way? oh well, just know that he doesn't...**

**and thanks to everyone else who reviewed! once again i appologize for any spelling errors, but i tried my best. as always R&R please!**

**i also recommend this story i'm reading it's called "maybe it's meant to be" yeah it's a good stori if u wanna read it...**

**

* * *

**

**PATIENCE**

The group walked out of the lost woods and into the Kokiri forest. They followed the path out into Hyrule Field.

"The ranch is this way." Sora said, pointing out into the distance. The group began walking in the direction of the ranch. A wolfos howled in the distance.

"Not again!" Harry groaned, the quad immediately huddled onto the road, hoping to avoid the Stalchilds.

"This is getting annoying." Raven mumbled. Link took out his sword, readying himself for battle. He began to walk off down the road.

"Lets get as much distance as we can covered, shall we?" He said. Sora, Raven, and Harry followed. They soon reached the end of the path, and the entrance of the Lon Lon Ranch. As if on cue, the Stalchilds crawled out of the ground in front of them, blocking their way. The group groaned loudly.

"Don't you ever go on holiday?" Raven wailed. Harry took out his wand lazily and pointed it at them.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted, a huge blast emitted from his wand, hitting both stalchilds and sending them flying off into the distance. Harry turned to find everyone staring blackly at him.

"What?" He said, annoyed. Raven shook her head.

"Obviously you have reached the end of your patience." She muttered. Harry put away his wand.

"Well, at least it got rid of them..." he murmured. They walked off into the Ranch.

"My blisters have blisters." Raven announced once they were inside the Ranch.

"I can't feel my feet." Link complained.

"Everything's going black." Harry mumbled. Sora turned to them.

"Fine! We'll rest till morning!" She said, finally giving in to their pleas. She lead them through the ranch, towards a door at the opposite side of the field.

"When you say 'rest' you should mean we stop and sleep, but we're still walking!" Link pointed out. Sora growled softly. Link slowed down a bit, trying to put some space between him and Sora.

They reached the door and walked in. Inside were two cows, and a bunch of wooden crates. Sora walked over to one of the crates and pulled on it. The others simply stared blankly as she tugged, pulled, and pushed at the crates. Finally she climbed one of them.

"There." She said.

"Are you redecorating or something?" Raven asked. Sora shook her head.

"Get over here!" She told them, a little irritated. They climbed the box that Sora was on and noticed a little hole in the wall, but it was big enough to crawl through.

"Fascinating! You found a flaw in the room! What's this got to do with anything?" Raven said sarcastically. Sora sighed and jumped down next to the hole, she bent down to her knees and crawled through. Harry turned to look at Raven, who turned to look at Link, who shrugged his shoulders and crawled after Sora. Raven turned to look back at Harry, who also shrugged his shoulders, and followed Link.

"I'll just stay here." Raven announced. But she was dragged in by Harry.

They came out into a small room with a bundle of hay in the corner. It was warm and cozy. Sora grinned.

"I'd like to know how you know where every little thing is." Link commented, but he got no answer. Sora sat down next to Link, who put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. Harry sat next to Raven, who leaned against him. (Awww! So sweet!) It didn't take long before exhaustion finally drove them to sleep.


	11. Betrayal

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! i'm too tired to post a reply right now, but i think this would be my best chapter yet. SOMETHING MAJOR HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! yeah so read and review!

* * *

**

BETRAYAL

The morning cuccos crowed, waking up the team. Raven yawned loudly as she crawled out of the small room and out into the main room. Once everyone was out they walked back out into the field.

The ranch was now full of horses trotting along happily. There was a girl in the centre of the field, singing softly to a small, brown foal.

"That's Malon." Sora said tiredly, mentioning the girl. "Link, go and learn Epona's song from her, Harry can go with you. Me and Raven are try and get the bottle." Sora said. Link did not like the way she ordered them around. Annoyed, he mentioned to Harry and the two of them walked off towards Malon. Raven and Sora walked across the field to the house on the other side.

"Why does Sora have to boss us around like that!" Link complained to Harry.

"Well, she does seem to know what's going on, so I guess she has a right to. She kinda reminds me of Hermione." Harry said. Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's a friend of mine." Harry explained, Link nodded. The reached Malon, who was watching them intently now. The small foal next to her ran at the sight of Link.

(Forgive me if I do not say everything word for word, I'll do my best though)

"hee hee, fairy boy, it looks like epona's afraid of you..."Malon began. But Link was already pissed off.

"Look, just teach me Epona's song so I can get out of here!" Link said rudely. Malon looked down and scuffled her feet. Link sighed.

"Sorry I yelled at you like that, I'm kind of in a hurry." Link apologized. Malon looked up and smiled shyly.

"Okay, take out your ocarina and try and repeat after me." Malon said softly. Link took out his ocarina and put it to his lips. Malon began to sing softly, when she was done Link attempted to repeat the song, but failed miserably. Malon giggled.

"Try again!" She said encouragingly, and sang the song over again. Link replayed the song perfectly this time.

"Good job!" Malon said, holding her hands together and smiling widely. Epona trotted up to Link, nuzzling him softly.

"It looks like Epona has taken a liking to you Fairy boy!" Malon said happily. Link smiled and patted Epona's muzzle.

"I'd better get going, bye!" Link said, and started walking away.

"Bye!" Malon shouted after him. Harry turned to look at Link.

"Why were you so mean to her?" He asked curiously.

"At the castle she wouldn't stop annoying me!" Link said, sighing heavily, "she just kept on talking, it was a nightmare!"

"She seemed nice though." Harry commented. They spotted Sora and Raven waiting for them at the ranch entrance.

"Nicer than some people I know." Link murmured softly. Harry laughed.

"Did you get the bottle?" Harry asked Raven. She mumbled something quietly. Sora shrugged.

"We were supposed to win it in a game, but we lost." She explained.

"So you didn't get it?" Link said, still mad at Sora.

"Yes, we got it." She said.

"I thought you didn't win?" Link said.

"We didn't win, but we got the bottle." Raven said indifferently.

"So what happened? Was he nice or something and he gave you the bottle?" Harry asked.

"No, we took it." Sora said. Link turned to look at Harry, who turned to look at Raven, who glared at Sora.

"Your evil." Raven commented to Sora. Sora chuckled nervously.

"Well, our next stop is the village, shall we get going?" She said, feeling awkward. The group shuffled back out into Hyrule field. All the way through to the village Sora walked slightly behind the group, and she was really quiet.

"What do you think Sora's so down for?" Link whispered to Harry.

"Might have to do with what happened earlier." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, so what did happen before?" Link asked Raven.

"I'm not sure exactly, after we lost Sora got really pissed off. She took out her controller thing and pointed it at Talon. His eyes went all dark and he handed us the bottle without saying anything. I think she can use that controller to people." Raven said. Harry looked slightly shocked.

"I don't like Sora very much, but she's our ticket out of here, we're just gonna have to live with her for now." Raven said. Link got a little red in the face.

"She's not so bad..." he said, feeling a little defensive over Sora.

"Well, she doesn't realize that we don't like to be bossed around." Harry said. Link hung his head, unsure of what to say. _Sora isn't so bad, she's pretty, sweet, and...well...she just isn't all that bad!_ Link thought, he wanted to voice those thoughts aloud but was too shy to. Harry looked up at the darking sky. He looked ahead to the stairs to the Village.

"We'll can make it before nightfall if we run." Harry said, and began running to the stairs. Raven followed after him. Link turned to look at Sora. She was looking down and walking slowly. Link hesitated a moment before running after Harry and Raven, not wanting to be left behind. They hurriedly climbed up the stairs just as the Wolfos howled, signalling nightfall. they sighed as the entered the peaceful village.

"No monsters, that's a good sign!" Harry said. Link turned to look behind them, Sora was still out in the field!

"Oh no! We left Sora behind!" Link said. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Big deal, let her use her controller to defend herself." Raven said indifferently, clearly showing her hatred for Sora. Harry nodded, agreeing with Raven.

"I can't believe you guys!" Link said, and turned to run back for Sora.

"We'll find us a place to spend the night." Harry said.

Link growled as he ran down the stairs. _How could they do this? Leave her behind like that and not care! _He ran down through to Hyrule field, he gasped when he spotted her. She was lying down on the grass, drenched in blood. She had her hands covering her head as the Stalchilds beat her with their sharp claws. Link charged at them, slashing at them with his sword. The stalchilds shriek in pain, backing away from Sora's limp figure. Link stood over her, breathing heavily and holding his sword in both hands. He yelled and charged at them again, slicing them to bits. They disappearing into the ground in a blue mist.

Link dropped to his knees next to Sora. He gently brushed away her bloodied hair from her face. She looked up at him through half closed eyes.

"You'll be okay, I'll take care of you, don't worry." Link whispered comfortingly. He gently picked her up. She whimpered softly. Link walked back to the village, doing his best not to hurt Sora. Her body was covered in wounds. _The traitors,_ Link thought of Harry and Raven,_ how could they do this? I'll make them regret this!_

* * *

**Told ya it was eventful! and what a nice cliffhanger! it is a cliffhanger isn't it? confused look too tired to figure it out....review please, and if ur interested in zelink romances than check out my other stories, the ones called "forever and a sunset" and "a hero's award" they are one-shots and they are short, so it won't kill you to give them a try! no ones reading them!!! please read and review them! and review this story too! if u got any suggestions or requests just tell me them in ur review! thanks!!!**


	12. Healing

**please don't kill me...i know it took a long, long, long, long time for this to get done, and i guess that 'i was just too lazy' isn't a good excuse, so i'm sorry. you have my apology for my lateness...i will do my best in the future...PS. read the note at the bottom okay?

* * *

**

Healing

Link tiredly climber the stairs leading up to the Village, the limp form of Sora in his arms. He looked up to see Raven and Harry rushing down the stairs to meet him. At seeing Sora, they skidded to a stop, shocked. Link glared at them.

"What...bloody hell, what happened to her?" Harry whispered. Raven stood staring as Link walked past them. She turned to look at Harry, who looked at her, before they ran up the stairs after Link.

"I can heal broken bones, but I can't do anything about the cuts or bruises." Raven said, catching up to Link.

"I - I don't know any healing spells, I'm still only in my second year!" Harry said, wanting to help. Link glanced over at them while still walking through the Village. His gaze softened somewhat, he was gonna need their help if he was going to save Sora.

"If you can't use spells than go find out where there is another Fairy Cave, and get Sora a fairy. Raven come with me, we've got to find someplace where we can put Sora." Link said. Harry nodded and dashed off through the empty village. Raven pointed to a house nearby them.

"How about in there?" She suggested. Link hurried over to it followed by Raven. Once he approached the door he heard voices coming from inside the house.

"Better hope these people are hospitable." Link whispered as he knocked on the door. He was met by a large woman wearing a simple blue dress. Her slightly-beared face looked down at them.

"What happened?" The woman asked, indicating Sora.

"She's hurt, can you help her?" Raven explained. The woman nodded and stepped aside to allow them inside. Inside was a small wooden table, a stone stove with a pot boiling on top of it. Two beds were placed at the back of the house. One man slept on one of the beds. And two other large men sat at the table. The woman directed Link to the empty bed.

"Put her here." The woman said, "My boy Anthony knows a little about healing, he can help her." The woman then called one of the men sitting at the table. He was wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath and blue pants. He walked over to them and looked Sora over.

"There's nothin' broken, but she has done gone and put herself in a bit of trouble here." The man said, pointing to a large gash across Sora's arm. It was bleeding heavily.

"She lost a good bit o' blood here, the other cuts are mainly just minor, but we gotta to do somethin' bout the one on her arm." he said.

"Harry will be back with a fairy soon, hopefully, until then let's just try and stop the bleeding." Raven said. Anthony nodded and ran to fetch a bandage.

Harry ran through the village, trying to find someone who might be able to help him. He dashed through a narrow alleyway and followed a dirt path from there. He ran through an open gate and in the dark, and slammed into a huge stone in front of him.

"Careful there!" Said a gruff voice nearby. A huge figure walked up to him. In the dark Harry could just barely make out his feature, and they weren't pretty...

"S-Sorry...er..do you know where I can find a Fairy cave?"Harry said, a little frightened. The figure pointed to a tombstone that had a small patch of flowers growing at it's base.

"Well, pull back that Tombstone, u might find something." The man said. Harry nodded and hastened to the Tombstone. He positioned himself behind it and pulled it back. It slid fairly easily. he looked at the area where the tombstone used to be and found a dark hole, simillar to the ones they sometimes camped out in. Harry jumped inside.

He found himself in a closed stone chamber with a single small chest in the centre. He rushed over to the chest and kicked it open. Inside was a large metal shield. Frustrated at not finding any fairies, Harry kicked the wall. He heard a dull hollow sound and realized that there was something behind it. He took out his wand and aimed it.

"Impedimenta!" He shouted, a large blast emitted from his wand and hit the wall, causing it to explode and shatter. Behind the wall was a shallow pool of clear water. Above the pool flew tiny bulbs of pink light, in other words, Fairies. Harry sighed with relief and aimed his wand at one of the fairies.

"Accio Fairy!" He shouted. The fairy came gliding towards him. Harry ran out of the cave with the fairy in tow.

* * *

**So did u enjoy it? i know, it didn't have much in it...i'm sorry for that too. Would u like me to update my stories faster? well here's what u can do to help: REVIEW! and make ur reviews lots and long! they remind me to work on the stories and they also encourage me...so now i strongly suggest that you review if you ever want to see the next chapter!**


	13. Changed

**So, i took me a while...hehe...XD i'd love to answer to all ur reviews, but i'm too damn lazy...so i'll just answer a few!**

gosen64: **glad u like my story! and if ur having trouble with the game u could always get game guides online, if ur looking for a really good one, then go to type in zelda in the seach box, click guides and something else then look for one made by a dude named Marshmallow, his guide is amazing, it's really detailed and...he was the sole reason i was able to beat the game... **

horsie890: **thanks for the review, also i deeply appreciate the fact that ur not gonna bother me about my spelling...unlike some OTHER ppl here...looks around with eyes narrowed **

Demon Sisters: **thanks for the review...glad u like it! as for the ruto part...i already got something special planned...laughs evilly no, i won't tell you...u'll find out soon enough. Ur lucky...u can actually play the Zelda series on something other than an N64, which...sadly...is all i got!**

Shadow Link50: **uh...i shall do my best! salutes, walks off..slams into wall... (i'm okay) **

Dancing Pickle: **well find ur guide book! i need the names for everything practically... and i don't care about my spelling! so long as u get the point u shouldn't give a damn! growl**

Medlei: **thanks for the long review...i love reviews for ur question, i'm not exactly sure...if u do the math it took me 12 chapters just to get to the Cavern, ...it's gonna be long XD as to why i didn't mention Navi, well she's afraid of Sora, so she's trying not to show herself...just for u though i'll write a bit more about it in the later chappies! **

Kikyos killer: **glad u liked the chapter, and i still expect u to write longer reviews! need...more...reviews... **

**well so much for being lazy, guess i got over it anyways i'll try to write more often...it would help if u ppl reviewed more...**

**

* * *

**

**Changed**

Harry burst into the house where they had put Sora, causing everyone inside to jump. He dug into his large school cloak's pocket and took out a shaggy looking pink fairy.

"I got the fairy!" he said breathlessly. Raven and Link sighed in relief. Anthony was holding a bandage tightly against Sora's arm to try and stop the bleeding.

Harry ran over and dropped the fairy on Sora's stomach. The tiny fairy got up and brushed herself off, looking up at Harry to shake a tiny fist at him.

"Er...sorry." Harry mumbled an apology for stuffing the fairy in his pocket. The fairy seemed satisfied with that, it flew slowly around Sora, healing all her cuts and bruises, starting with the one on her arm. After it finished healing Sora it faded away into a pink mist. The group all sighed in relief as one and leaned back against the wall.

Link suddenly remembered that he was mad at Harry and Raven.

"You guys owe Sora an apology. What you did wasn't very nice." Link said.

"Well, what she did to the guy at the Ranch wasn't very nice either." Raven said in her usual indifferent tone.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Harry pointed out, "I'll apologise when she wakes up."

"I guess Harry's right, I'll apologize too.." Raven muttered.

"What the...?" Sora said as she sat up in bed. She looked around wildly, wondering why she wasn't dead. Her voice felt a little hoarse and croaky, and she had a slightly queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but other than that she felt fine.

"Sora!" Link said happily, he knelt down next to her bed, wearing an oversized shield. Sora giggled.

"That makes you look funny!" She said, pointing to the shield. Link smiled and attempted to adjust the shield, but the movement caused an angry Navi to hop out from behind the shield, apparently disturbed in the middle of a nap. Sora giggled again, then wondered why she was...she didn't quiet feel like herself. She pulled off the heavy quilt on top of her and hopped out of bed. Her feet shook slightly but she managed to keep herself upright.

"I feel funny..." she squeaked. She felt Link's arms tighten around her as he hugged her close to him.

"I thought I lost you..." He whispered. It took Sora a while to realize what he meant.

"Why didn't you run after us? Why did you stay behind?" Link said softly, still holding her tightly. Once again, Sora needed a bit of time to understand what he was saying.

"Oh! Um...I dunno. I wanted to run after you, but then I didn't want to...then I...dunno." She said, her voice slightly muffled against Link's chest. Link pulled away a bit.

"Didn't want to?" He questioned. Sora scratched her head.

"Well, yeah. I thought you guys, well..." She said, she suddenly felt a wave of sorrow and self pity run through her. She had thought they didn't want her anymore...

"Well, don't think that." Link said, "Are you feeling well enough to keep going with the quest?"

"I'll come if you want me to.." She said. Link smiled comfortingly down at her.

"Then lets go." He said, taking her hand and walking with her out the door.

They met Raven and Harry next to the gate blocking the Death Mountain Trail.

"Hey Raven, hi Harry." Sora said in greeting them.

"Er...hi Sora. Listen, We're really sorry for having left you back there...you know...in Hyrule Field." Harry mumbled, Raven nodded to show that she agreed. Sora turned her gaze to stare down at the ground.

"Oh, well..it wasn't your fault or anything..." She said.

"The guard said we need a pass from the King to get up the trail." Harry said, turning to Link.

"Oh, I got that." Link said, bounding up the stairs to meet the Guard.

"Oh wait!" Sora said, suddenly remembering something. Link stopped and turned to face her, waiting for what she had to say.

"We should go to the graveyard first...If you guys want, I mean. Then Link could learn another song that can get rid of some monsters. If you want..." She said, her voice trailing off. Link, Raven and Harry turned to stare at each other, this wasn't like Sora at all.

"Yeah, okay, lets go." Link said, running back down the stairs. He took Sora's hand again and led the group towards the graveyard.

* * *

**Okay so what did u ppl think? tell me in review form...also to get u to write longer reviews i am gonna put up a topic that u can tell me ur opinion about! the topic would be: doesn't it REALLY piss u off when u see a character that looks almost exactly like Link on other games? such as Fable for instance, that dude on the front is so stolen off LINK! ..it really pisses me off, how bout you?**


	14. Freaked

**wow, updating took less than i thought , sorry i'm so cruddy at that part...**

**okay, now for the replies to the reviews: **

Medlei: **no prob, i mentioned navi more here, and about the ruto thingy...Ooo i have something special planned for that! **

libby: **yeah, it would be bad to use ur method in this, cause i made it so they actually get hurt when they...get hurt...instead of just lose hearts. although i used that method to get through that part myself in the game **

writernebie :** thanks for the thumbs and the foot i'm trying to use those pairings and i kno that i haven't really done much for them, but the pairings are gonna be more obvious in the second part of the game, when they all get older. **

Shadow Link50**: thanks for the review, i'll try ur suggestions. **

**Okay now on with the story! thanks for the reviews people, I love u guys! cry **

**

* * *

Freaked**

Sora paused in front of the Triforce symbol at the back of the graveyard.

"It's here, Link just has to stand on that and play Zelda's lullaby." Sora explained to the rest of the group. Link walked over so he stood on the symbol, he dug out the ocarina from his pack and played the lullaby. It began to rain heavily and the lightening could be seen across the village. A bolt of lightning hit the tombstone, causing it to explode. Link jumped back before the flying pieces of stone could get to him. A square hole appeared where the tombstone once was.

"We have to go in there?" Link asked hesitantly.

"If you want to get the sun's song, yes. It's really helpful, especially later on." Sora said, "I could go first if you like." She volunteered. Link shook his head and walked over to the hole. He sat with his feet dangling inside it, then pushed himself in. Sora went in after him, followed by Raven and Harry. It was damp and cold inside the cave underneath. A narrow passage led downwards, and a faint flapping sound could be heard. Link was about to go forward but Sora stopped him.

"There are Keese in there, so be careful. But you also have to kill all of them to continue." Sora warned. Link nodded and walked forwards, leading the way down the passage. At the bottom the passage opened out into a small wet chamber, with large stone stairs directly in front of them, leading up to a barred door. Odd bits of skeletons lay all over the floor. Several Keese, small bat-like creatures, were hanging off the walls, which were covered in odd symbols. Link took out his slingshot and Harry aimed his wand at a nearby Keese. So far none of the creatures had noticed them. Raven poked Sora in the shoulder to get her attention, then pointed at the bones scattered around them.

"Those won't jump out and try to kill us, will they?" Raven asked. Sora shook her head.

"They won't."she said. Link aimed and fired a Deku seed at a Keese. It shrieked and fell to the floor. The others around it began to flap, but they did not fly. Link breathed out a sigh of relief. He nudged Harry on the shoulder.

"Don't use your spells, they'll just make noise and make them fly around." Link advised, Harry nodded and put away his wand. Link killed off the remaining Keese and a soft click was heard as the door unbarred.

"Okay, now comes the hard part, beyond there is a zombie type monster. I forget what they are called. Do your best to avoid them, if they see you..." Sora whispered, breaking off at the last bit. The grouped climbed the stone stairs, needing to use their arms to hoist themselves up to the next step because the steps were so huge. They went through the door and down another passage leading deeper underground. There was an awful smell of burning acid, and a green fog appeared. The passage opened up to a slightly larger chamber. This time the chamber was filled with puddles of smoking green acid, and the outline of a deformed human figure could be seen through the fog. Navi crawled out from under Link's hat to see what's going on. She flew over to one of the figures and fluttered around them. She then flew back to Link.

"Hey! Those are Redeads. Don't get caught in their spell!" Navi squeaked, circling Link's head.

"By spell she means if you get close to them, you'll freeze and they'll get a chance to attack you. Um, Harry? Do you think you can hit them with a spell when you get close to them?" Sora asked Harry. Harry nodded and took out his wand. The group crept through the chamber, avoiding the pools of green acid. The closest Redead gave out a low groan when they approached. Harry raised his wand and aimed at it before it could turn to face them.

"Stupify!" He said, the Redead froze, stunned. Harry turned to his team mates. "Come on, it doesn't last long." Harry said, they all ran quickly past the frozen Redead. They repeated this process with each Redead they encountered. Soon they reached the passage across the chamber. They walked along the passage. At the end it opened out to a small room with Acid pits of either sides and a narrow path down the middle. They walked silently across to the large stone tablet in front of them. Navi flew over to it to inspect it.

"There's an inscription here." she reported. Sora pointed to the song notes at the side of the tablet.

"There's the song, try and play it Link." Sora said. Link took out his ocarina and attempted the song. He played it well enough, and his ocarina seemed to glow slightly at the end of the song.

"Okay, he learned the song. Now lets get out fo here." Raven said, "this place creeps me out."

The group walked back to the Redead's chamber. Sora held up her hand for them to stop when they reached it.

"If you play the song they'll freeze, the inscription said 'give peaceful rest to the living dead', they are the living dead. This song not only turns day into night or vise-versa, but it can also get us past these things." Sora explained. Link took out his ocarina and played the sun's song. The Redeads immediately froze. The group quickly ran past all of them, and back to the Keese's chamber. Eager to be out of the tomb, they quickly climbed out of it and back into the graveyard.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter... i'll try and update soon, u guys can help by writing longer reviews, and more of them... i live off reviews **

**Ps. u don't really need to hear this, but i'll tell u anyway, cause i wanna. my hamster , Muffin (her name's muffin, she's not an actual muffin) anyway she died last thursday...sniff she got too old...i was wondering why she was being so quiet and then i went to play with her and at first i didn't see her and i got scared i thought she escaped! then i found this small puffball in the corner, lying there, unmoving... oh well (no i ain't heartless, we just weren't that close. i didn't really have much time to play with her, so i'm not really affected. )**

**Pss. what's p.s. stand for? **


	15. Humiliation

**Okay! i got the next chappie here 4 u, and i would also like to thank the people who wrote in the reviews, cause this time around they were pretty long and i like long reviews (heck, i live off them) I don't care if you wanna tell me how much my story sucks or how much you hate the cat next door, JUST WRITE ME REVIEWS! cough **

Krista**: been wondering where u went, i can't say that school work is what got me down cause i don't really do much homework guilty look I just get good marks anyway, although it's too bad i can't submit this story as my english project...**

spiecas**: if sora does explain that to them then they will all know that they don't exist except in story books or video games...there's also the fact that they won't believe her...Thanks for the review **

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty: **thanks for the review - digi whatever...**

writernebie: **OO u wrote me a long review! so happy me like reviews why do u want me to go slow though? aren't i already slow enough when it comes to updating? anyway i did my best to make this a long chapter, so i hope you enjoy! and sorry about ur hamster, i tried to train mine to attack my sister but it didn't work .. Thankies for the review!**

Adolph: **lol, nice name i just made up the name Sora, and the Sora character doesn't really relate to me, i just made her up. Glad you like my story but i can't make Harry use forbidden spells! for one he only went to one year of wizarding school and two the spells are forbidden? (although i might let him use one when they get to the part where they have to fight Ganondorf)**

Devil Seifer**: Glad you like it, and Sora didn't remember the Redead's name out of thin air, Navi was the one who told it to them, cause some ppl have been complaining that i'm not mentioning Navi enough so i'm trying to improve on that. **

harrypotterfan**: OO thanks for the spells, so many of them **

NoOnSh**: i kinda have a thing against school too, wouldn't it be nice if school was only luch recess? thanks for the review, glad u liked the story!**

Medlei**: i actually did say what Sora did to Talon, if you want u can go back and check it out. (she uses her controller to ...control... him, check it for full details) thanks for the review!**

ranma hibiki**: Raven showing more emotion is actually part of the plot...u'll find out more later. and yes i'll send them on a cuccos hunt sometime after they finsh with the Dodongo's Cavern. as for Raven not using her powers as much, well everyone's been complaining about that! thanks for the review ... and i wasn't on any meds when i wrote this...if i were i would share though! **

cutekitty: **thanks for the review!**

The Demon Sisters:** thanks for the review glad u like my story**

Shadow Link50: **thanks for the review**

stuck-in-a-tree**: OO o...k **

**Woah, that took a while to write,thanks to everyone for the reviews - i just love reviews - gives cookies to everybody just a small note, everyone keeps telling me that i'm not doing Raven justice, not letting her use her powers and showing more emotion than in the show, well it's part of the plot! so just wait and see what happens. Now ON WITH THE STORY! cough**

**

* * *

**

Humiliation

Link ran up to the guard at the gate to the Death Mountain Trail, holding the note he'd received from Princess Zelda. The guard frowned down at him as he met him.

"You can't go up to Death Mountain unless you have permission from the King, not that you'd want to go up a mountain called Death Mountain." The Guard said in a stern tone. Link held up the note to him.

"I got permission from the Princess." Link said quickly. Raven, Sora, and Harry ran up the stairs and now stood behind Link, awaiting the Guard's answer. The Guard took the note and read through it quickly. His expression changed entirely when he finished reading the note.

"Hahahaha - this boy, Link, has my permission to - hahahaha - save the world?" The guard said between fits of laughter. He handed the note back to Link. Then clenched his stomach as he laughed harder still. Link looked up indignantly at him.

"well, okay you can go if you want to, but I do wonder what that princess is up to this time." The guard said when he was able to halt his laughter. He banged his staff against the ground and the gate slid open slowly.

"Look here boy, can I ask you a favour?" The guard said, "I don't expect you to do this, but my son has been wanting the latest Keton mask from the Happy Mask Shop, and with my job I simply haven't had the time to go down to the Market and get it for him. If you do happen to pass by Hyrule Market Place, would you get the mask for me? I'd really appreciate it." The guard looked down hopefully at Link and his friends. Link didn't really feel like helping the guard out after he made fun of him, and he was more than furious at Zelda for writing such a crummy pass, but he nodded anyway.

"I'll try." Link mumbled. The guard beamed down at him.

"Well, good luck getting up that Trail Mr. Hero." the guard said, chuckling loudly. Link looked down at the dusty ground and growled, he turned and quickly walked up past the gate. Harry smirked and followed after, but he was stopped by the guard.

"Nu-uh, not you, you don't have permission." The guard said, shaking his head. Link turned back around to watch. Harry looked up, frustrated, at him.

"But we're with him!" Harry argued. Raven nudged Sora with her elbow.

"Can't you use your controller to make him let us pass?" Raven whispered to her. Sora turned to stare blankly at her.

"When I used it the first time, you all got mad at me! And now you're telling me to use it?" She said, trying to keep her voice down. She had made a promise to herself to be nicer and quieter, but she was close to breaking that promise. Raven eyed Sora warily.

"Well, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized you were only trying help." Raven said, crossing her arms. Sora looked away.

"I'm not using it." She growled under her breath. Raven shook her head and turned to look back at Harry and the guard. Link whistled from up ahead.

"Hey, do you want that mask or not? Let them pass." Link said calmly to the guard. The guard frowned.

"Fine, but if anyone asks I didn't let you pass!" The guard said angrily, he turned to Link, "and you better get me that mask!" Link smirked and nodded. Harry, Raven and Sora ran up the trail to meet Link, then they all headed up the trail together.

They reached the entrance to the Goron City as the sun was about to set. They had ran past the Tektites on their way up, as Sora had advised. They also met with a rolling boulder, that Sora identified as a Goron with a bomb, and they stayed clear away from him. They were tired, sweaty, and breathless by the time they reached the Gorons. Inside the City, which was mainly a large cave with several levels and stone stairs between them to allow access to the next level, they encountered a Goron lying in a tight ball nest to the entrance.

"Just ignore all the Gorons, Daurina is the one we came to see." Sora said as she passed by the Goron. She led the way down to the bottom level, on which a giant jar was standing. She headed towards a carpeted area next to a closed door, and then turned to face the others.

"Now what?" Link asked, since it seemed that lately you had to ask Sora what to do before she'd tell them anything. Sora pointed at the closed door.

"You'll have to play Zelda's lullaby to get in." She said. Link took out his ocarina and played the required tune. The door opened to reveal a dark passage. Navi flew ahead to light the way. At the end of a passage a light could be seen coming from a small chamber with a few jars and desks and one large, ugly statue. Standing in front of the statue was a large, heavily-muscled, Goron. As the group entered the room, Sora whispered out of the corner of her mouth to them, "Daurina." She said. Link nodded and approached the Goron, who looked down angrily at them.

"What? Who are you? When I heard the song of the Royal Family I expected to see their messenger, but you are just kids! Now I'm really mad!" Daurina said, then, without letting them reply, he continued, "Why am I in such a bad mood, you ask?" He said angrily.

"But we didn't ask anything." Harry whispered to Raven, who nudged him lightly with her arm to silence him. The Goron didn't seem to hear him and continued on.

"Well, Dodongos have taken over our Cavern. We are running out of food. Our crop of Bomb Flowers has diminished. But, these are Goron problems, not you problem. Now go away!" Daurina said, glaring down at them. Sora nudged Link to get his attention.

"Now is where Saria's Song comes in handy, play it then step back. Way back." She whispered. Link raised his eyebrow at her then took out his Fairy Ocarina and played the song Saria had taught him. Then he quickly took a step back along with the others. The Goron Leader's eyes widened, and he seemed moved by the song. He began jumping around wildly and in a crazed fashion, causing the group to move further back. He hopped all over the place and began to twist and turn, it took a while for the group to figure out that he was dancing! Sora giggled softly, Link and Harry chuckled too. Raven just stood there looking bored and unaffected.

"What a hot beat!" Daurina said when he finished his 'dance', "just like that my depression has gone away. Now what is it you want?" he asked.

"We came for the Goron's Ruby." Sora piped up. Daurina looked down warily at her.

"What? You say you want the Goron's Ruby too? The Spiritual Stone, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is a treasure to the Goron Race. I'm not going to give it to you that easily." He said gruffly. Once again, without waiting for their reply, he continued on, "Tell you what! If you can get rid of the Dodongo's in our Cavern, I'll give you anything you want, even the stone!" The Goron said. Link seemed really down-hearted about this.

"But first I want you to have something. If you wear this," He said, taking off a golden bracelet from his large arm, "then even little kids like you could pick up a bomb flower." he said, handing the bracelet over to Link. Who put the huge thing on his arm and was surprised when it shrunk itself to fit him. The Goron beamed down at them.

"Thank you, we'll do our best to help you out." Sora said, walking out of the room with the rest of the gang. Daurina watched them leave then shook his head sadly.

"They're gonna die." He muttered.

* * *

**Okay so how was it? u tell me in the reviews okay? the longer the review the better, and can u guys help me out with something? I don't always have time to check the spelling of the places, and the monsters names in the game, so can u please just put in the names of whatever you can think of in ur reviews? that would really help me out! **

**Thanks to everyone who gave their sympathies to my hamster Muffin. shakes head poor hamster... I'M GETTING A CAT NEXT! ... once i get my parents to let me have one... **

**REVIEW **


	16. Glum

harrypotterfan:** glad u like it and it's okay i don't need any more spells, u have to remember that harry is only in his first year of hogwarts so he doesn't know a lot of spells thanks for the review!**

The Demon Sisters**; lol, funny review glad u liked the chappie - too bad about the nintendo and Zelda going away ...cry i don't know how u manage without that game !**

Tweedle Dumbass**: yes i have seen the dragons: a fantasy made real thingy - it was...interesting - i'm sorry for taking so long to update, i'll try to do better but honestly i haven't got that much time with school and stuff - but i will try harder - uh, intersting dream you had > although kinda random i'm glad you liked the chappie as for the light sabers coughnerdcough , lol just kiddin' ! and ..have a nice pizza? **

spiecas**; i shall do my best to put up more of a challenge for them slautes thankies for the review!**

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty**: glad you liked it, and i'm trying to wait till they get to the temple of time and get older before i put in more romantic thingies, cause they are just kids right now thankies for the review!**

Medlei:** sadly i have not played the master quest - although i wish i could - thanks for da review **

ranma hibiki**; sorry i have a problem when it comes to write longer chappies although i treid my best with this one! hope u like it thanks for the review**

**thanks soomuch for the reviews guys - gives cookies to everybody i did my best to make this chapter longer! please review! okies i'll leave you to read the chappie now!****

* * *

**

**Glum**

When the group filed out of the chamber they simply stood staring at each other a moment, before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"He calls that dancing?" Raven said, amused.

"I thought he got hurt or something!" Link said, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Come on, where do we go now Sora?" Harry asked Sora when the laughter died down.

"We go back out and get the Cavern open." Sora answered.

"Can't we find someplace to sleep first? I'm really tired." Link complained. Sora nodded.

"There isn't any spare room in here though, and outside on Death Mountain there isn't any good place either. However if we can get the Cavern open, there is a nice place at the very beginning that's both indoors and relatively warm." Sora suggested. Link nodded and lead the group back out to Death Mountain. From there Sora lead them to a Goron sitting next to a Bomb Flower. Sora attempted to pick it up but could not. She turned to Link.

"Since you're the one with the Goron's bracelet it looks like you'll be the only one able pick up a Bomb Flower." She said.

"So what do I do?" Link asked.

"You pick it up and quickly chuck it over the wall, try and aim for that large rock blocking that cave." She instructed.

"Why quickly?" Link asked curiously.

"Because as soon as you pick it up it'll go off and you only have so much time before it explodes." Sora explained patiently.

"Oh.." Link eyed the plant warily, "um..how about someone else goes first?" He asked.

"Thought you wanted to help the princess?" Harry teased.

"Yeah...I keep changing my mind when it comes to that..." Link muttered, he approached the Flower cautiously and then quickly picked it up. A hissing sound could be heard as the plant neared it's explosion. Link threw it over the ledge of the cliff they were on, hoping that it would land near the boulder below them. They heard a loud boom as the plant exploded, but the boulder stood intact. It took Link a couple of tries before the flower finally landed near enough to the boulder that it would also explode. Link grinned triumphantly as pieces of the rock were throw in different directions.

They made their way down the trail to the caverns entrance. The Cavern's entrance was a sort of huge half-circle shape. They walked inside to be met by a small inclosed chamber with a few bomb flowers in it's corners.

"Hey that looks like the wall I blew up trying to get a fairy!" Harry said upon recognising the wall opposite to them.

"Yeah, past it is the Dodongo's cavern, but we'll get to that tomorrow, it's already dark outside anyway so let's just rest up a bit." Sora said. Everyone hurriedly agreed, eager for a little relaxation time. Link sat with Sora in one corner of the chamber, and Harry sat beside Raven in another corner. Sora rested her head against Link's shoulder. Link smiled and brought himself closer to her.

"Does this make you my girlfriend?" Link whispered in her ear. Sora blushed.

"I don't know, does it?" She replied softly.

"I asked first." Link said. Sora looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"I hope it does." She whispered shyly. Link smiled and hugged her, Sora smiled and cuddled close to him.

"Then you're my girlfriend!" He said. She smiled on the outside, but on the inside she wanted to jump up and cheer. Before, in the real world, Sora had trouble making friends, and now the boy all fangirls love was her boyfriend! She didn't think she could be happier.

Harry studied Raven's expression as she sat beside him, staring off into the distance. He could tell that something's been troubling her.

"Is something wrong Raven." Harry asked, Raven snapped back out into reality and turned to look at him.

"Oh, no. Nothing." she answered. Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"You expect me to believe that?" He said. Raven smiled and shook her head, she leaned against him and he put an arm around her.

The next morning the group made their way around the Dodongo's cavern, Link first had to use a bomb flower on the wall to get in to the cavern. They followed Sora's instructions and warnings about the Cavern and it's inhabitants. First they fought small Baby Dodongos, then had to move a statue over a small switch to get a door open. Past that door they encountered two keese which they killed easily enough. They had a bot of trouble with the Lizalfos afterwards but Harry just blew them all to pieces. After that they finally found the actual Dodongos, which were so simple to beat they all wondered what made them a threat to the huge Gorons. Link just developed a method of running up to them when their backs were turned, slashing their tails and running away before they had a chance to blow fire or explode. Harry just used a few simple spells to blow them to pieces - again. After a few hours of fighting such monsters the group ended up on a long wooden bridge going from one end of the cavern to the other, and placed over a large Dodongo statues head. There were two open spots in the bridge placed over each eye of the statue.

"Link, use a bomb and throw it into each of those eyes." Sora told him. Link took out his new bomb bag from his pack and took out a bomb from the bag. He stood by the opening and dropped the bomb inside. A boom was heard and the Dodongo's eye lit up in a dark red colour.

Link used the same technique on the other eye and then a soft click was heard as the Dodongo's mouth opened to reveal a hidden door. Link and company filed out onto the escalating stone slab on one end of the cavern that reached the second floor, and moved down to the first floor and entered the door in the Dodongo's mouth.

"Ignore the Keese, unless they come at you." Sora said as she walked across the small chamber they were in to the opposite side. There were two large openings and a door in this room. The door was locked and one of the openings had a box to one side of it...unfortunately it was just out of reach of any of them.

"Do we go in there?" Harry asked, pointing to the only available opening. Sora shook her head.

"Raven can you use your powers to levitate that box down here? If you can do that than we can just push the box onto the switch there and unlock the door." Sora explained. Raven hesitated then walked over to the box. She held out her hand towards the box and began to mumble something. The box was slowly covered in a black shadow and was levitated shakily to the switch. Raven put her hand down and the black shadow was taken off the box, causing it to fall onto the switch, unlocking the door. Harry looked over worriedly at Raven, who was panting with exhaustion, but asked no questions.

"Let's go." Link said, he stood next to the door but it still did not open. "Sora use your controller to open it." Link told her, Sora did and the door opened. The group shuffled inside the next room, which had no other openings, a black spot in the middle of it on the ground, and a small treasure chest.

"There's some bombs in there for Link." Sora said, pointing to the chest, "but first put a bomb on that black spot then back away." she told him. Link nodded and threw a bomb at the spot of the floor. The bomb exploded and so did part of the floor, making a hole in the centre of the room. Link then kicked open the treasure chest and took out the bombs that were in there. Sora peered down into the large hole.

"It's a long way down, we could get hurt." she said. Link looked down also, and quickly agreed with her.

"What do we do?" Link asked Sora. Sora thought a moment.

"I'll go first." She finally declared. Before Link could stop her Sora jumped into the hole. She hit the ground, but felt no pain. She poked the ground and found it to be spongy.

"It's okay it doesn't hurt, come down." She yelled up to the others, then winced as she remembered what was in here. She turned to look around. There was a huge lava pit in the centre of the even larger room. Sora figured the room had to be large to house the giant, scaly Dodongo that was in the room, standing off to the side of her, and glaring down at her. Sora gulped and turned to find Raven, Harry and Link also looking up in fright at the giant Lizard.

"King Dodongo, infernal dinosaur!" Sora whimpered. The Dodongo roared and opened it's mouth wide. Sora immediately grabbed a bomb from Link's bomb bag and threw it in the Dodongo's mouth. The King gulped down the bomb and fell heavily as the bomb exploded inside him.

"Smart." Raven commented.

"Use your sword!" Sora said to Link. Link nodded and took out his sword, slashing the giant monster a few times on it's head before it could pull itself up again. Sora pulled Link to the side, and Link (following Sora's instructions) pulled Harry, who in turn pulled Raven, and they all stood just a step away from the giant lava pit. The dodongo roared and pulled itself into a spiky scaly ball which began to roll around the room, just barely missing them.

"Be ready when it comes back around." Sora told Link. They repeated the throw-a-bomb-in-the-dodongo's-mouth-then-hit-it-with-the-sword-and-run method until the gave an unusually load shriek then rolled into the lava pit, and began to sink into it until just it's head was outide the surface of the lava. The lave began to cool and became solid, and a blue light appeared in it's centre. Sora tested the hardness and coolness of the lava then walked over to the blue light.

"Now for the part I know I'm gonna hate." Sora said as the group filed into the blue light.

"What would that be?" Link asked as the blue light engulfed them.

'Getting the Zora's Sapphire." Sora answered with a glum look on her face. The blue light dragged them up and out of the Dodongo's Cavern.

* * *

**well what'd you think? review and write as long of a review as you can! i love reviews, even flames, if you wanna flame then go ahead, JUST WRITE ME A REVIEW...(i need some chocolate)...kk please people i really need the names of the monster! REALLY REALLY BADLY thanks to everyone who already wrote some it, but please i need a full list! just type in any that u can think of that u know the spelling for (and try to use one's that i haven't already mentioned, cause then obviously i know the spelling of them) okies thanks byebye REVIEW **


	17. Hugged

**okay to make up for not updating in so long i made this chapter a bit longer than the usually already small chapters XP yeah i kno i suck...**

Alec**; thankies and i'll do my best XD**

Devil Seifer**; you'd be surprised, i got 3 flames in a row, one really confusing me - all they said was that my story is gay like my dad... (it freaked me out too ) thanks for the review, and maybe u should lay off the sugar for a while **

Tweedle Dumbass**; wow thank you for the monster names and the info on them. XD ur so nice! i could really use that! thank you so much! and thanks for the frying pan rating...as wierd as it is.. **

darklink231** i kno and i'm sorry, i try my best but now i'm juggling fanfic deviatart and school and chores XX it's killin me! i'm trying to make my chapters bigger and i work on this every chance i get. thank you for ur review and thanks for the chocolate **

bowtocicierega** okay... i didn't get most of that, but do you have any reason why u don't like my story? maybe i can improve it?**

ranma hibiki**; lol yeah but Sora already knows that ruto's gonna be there and there's gonna be that obvious fight for Link so it should get interesting! thankies for da review!**

**thankies to everyone who reviewed! i luv u ppl! i'm sorry i haven't been updating very well, i was kinda busy this week...i left a major project to the last minute XP i'm hoping to do better next chapter! please review thankies!**

**

* * *

**

**Hugged**

The light warped the group outside near the entrance of the Dodongo's Cavern. They turned around to find the leader of the Goron race, Dauria, standing behind them and grining broadly.

"Okay we got rid of the Dodongo's so now can we have the Goron's Ruby?" Link asked quickly.

"Thank you all! That man, Ganondorf, said that if we give him the stone he will open up the Cavern again. But he's the one who put the Dodongo's in there in the first place. But you risked your lives for us. You may have the Goron's Ruby." Daurina said, he lifted his large bulky arms in the air and a blinding red light appeared from the sky. Then the Goron's ruby appeared in his hand, and he handed it forward to Link, who was the closest. "What say all of you and I become sworn brothers and sister?" The large goron said, patting Link on the head and causing him to fall to the ground. Before any of them could object he continued on.

"Come Gorons! Lets give our brothers and sisters a good bye hug." Daurina said, opening his arms wide. Two more Gorons fell on either side of him, also getting up and slowly advancing towards them, their arms open for a hug.

"They're gonna kill us!" Whispered Link, who was backing away from the gorons. He backed up into a Goron that had fallen behind him, and quickly dodged his hug.

"Um, thanks but see we really have to go - and yeah so we'll just...get going..!" Sora said in a squeaky voice. She grabbed Link's hand and dragged him quickly up the trail. Harry and Raven followed after them.

"Are we going back to the goron's city?" Harry inquired. Sora shook her head as she ran.

"We're going to go up the mountain to see the great fairy." She answered him. She turned and headed up a different route that led up to the top of the mountain. There was a small cliff there with a path that led up it, but it was blocked by boulders. Link just threw a few bombs and got rid of them all. They climbed up along the trail until it started to descend somewhat. That's when the ground began shaking and the air grew hot.

"What's going on?" Link asked Sora.

"Whoops! I forgot about this!" She said nervously. By now a few small red rocks were falling on them from the sky. Link put up his shield to block them, while Sora just tried to dodge them.

"Try and get to the end of the trail, then it will stop!" Sora yelled then she began running along the path. Link followed closely after. Harry and Raven were ahead.

Larger, lava-filled rocks and boulders began to fall. Link watched their shadows as they came down and avoided them. Sora did the same. Raven simply used her power to try and block them, but she seemed to be having some difficulty. Harry stood near to Raven so that her shields also protected him. The end of the trail came into sight, it simply stopped in front of a cliff. Link didn't know whether to be relieved that the road came to an end or panic since there wasn't any escape from the lava rocks. Once the entire group reached the cliff, the boulders seemed to diminish in size, and eventually stopped falling completely.

The group stood there for a moment, resting and catching their breath.

"Where to now?" Link asked. Sora pointed up the cliff.

"We climb." She said simply. Harry groaned aloud and started to climb, but Sora quickly stopped him. She indicated for him to wait. The group was silent, and a soft thumping sound could be heard from above them, it seemed to be coming closer. Link was just about to ask what it was when a large red tektite suddenly plummeted down next to them from the sky. Link was quick to act. He freed his sword from it's scabbard and lashed out at the tektite before it could attack. The spider let out a shriek of pain, and raised one of it's spiky legs, ready to hit Link. Before it could do that it was stunned with a Deku nut that Sora had throw at it, and Link stabbed it with his sword again, killing it.

"Good job Link!" Sora said cheerfully. Link beamed and headed to climb the cliff.

"Not yet." Sora said before Link could start climbing. She pointed up to the smaller spiders perched on the cliff's face.

"Use your slingshot." Sora told him. Link took out his slingshot and with the help of Navi, aimed and killed all the spiders. One dropped down beside them, dissipating into a blue mist and leaving behind a blue rupee which Link picked up.

"Now we can climb." Sora told them. The group scaled the cliff, except for Raven, who just levitated her way up.

"If I had my broom I could fly too." Harry complained as he watched Raven fly up. With some effort, Sora, Link and Harry reached the top where Raven waited.

"Put a bomb beside that wall there, the Fairy is in the cave inside." Sora said. Link did as she instructed and placed a bomb next to the wall, then backed up away from it so it would not hurt him when it exploded. A few second later the bomb burst and the wall broke apart, revealing a cave entrance. The group proceeded inside the cave. Inside a soft music played, and water seemed to be falling continuously down the walls of the cave. At the other end there were a few small steps leading up to a platform that was in front of a shallow pool of crystal clear water. It was all very beautiful.

"Play Zelda's Lullaby on that Triforce symbol." Sora said, pointing at the symbol on the platform. Link took out his ocarina and stepped up onto the symbol while the rest waited near the cave's entrance. Link played the lullaby and for a short while nothing happened. Then a loud high-pitched laughter could be heard as a woman clad in nearly nothing but a dress of leaves - which still left nothing to the imagination - appeared floating above the pool. She rested her head on her hands in mid-air, and let out another piercing giggle.

"Hello Link!" the woman said. Her voice was surprisingly pleasant in comparison with her somewhat annoying laugh.

"Um...hi?" Link said, unsure.

"I am the Great Fairy of magic! (A/n did I get that right? Can u give me the names of da great fairies and where they are found? Also what they give you. That would really help, thanx!) I will grant you a sword technique." and with that she put her hands to her lips and then spread them out toward Link. A green light appeared and engulfed Link. Raven realized that the Fairy was powerful and had some authority in this world. She prepared to ask her how they can get back home once she was finished with Link.

"Watch your magic metre, once that runs out then you wont be able to use the spin attack." the Fairy instructed. Link nodded quickly.

"Um..Great Fairy? Could you maybe tell us how we can get home?" Raven asked. The Fairy took no notice of her.

"When you are weary of battle come back to visit me!" The Fairy said, then she began to laugh again as she was pulled down into the shallow water and eventually disappeared.

"Oh dammit!" Harry said, shaking his fist at the shallow water.

"Oh, I hadn't thought to ask." Sora admitted.

"Why? Don't you want to get home?" Raven asked in a flat tone.

"I'm not eager to leave, I'd much rather stay till the end." Sora said.

"If you ask me I'd say I'd had all I want of this world. I miss my friends back at my world." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if they miss me?" Raven said, mostly to herself.

"But you can't leave yet, you have to help me!" Link said unhappily.

"I'll stay till the end Link, even if I get a chance to get home before that." Sora assured him, "I don't really like my world." She whispered under her breathe. Link heard it anyway but did not question her.

"Thanks Sora." Link said as the group made their way out of the cave, they spotted a large owl sitting on a sign next to the cave's entrance.

"Hoot hoot, looks like you got here before me. My my, you have gotten bigger and stronger!" the large owl hooted. (What's the owl's name again?)

"Really? I thought I'd gotten taller I just wasn't all that sure..." Link began, but the owl cut him off.

"You have done great so far! I could take you down to Kakariko Village, just grab on to my Talons." the owl said. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean to carry all of us down to the village?" She questioned. The owl hooted indignantly.

"I can carry only Link, no one else." He said.

"Your useless." Raven commented. Harry snickered under his breath.

"You go on ahead Link, we'll go down the old-fashioned way." Sora said, then added "besides, I don't relish the idea of miles of air under me and only a talon to keep me from falling."

"No, I'll go with you guys." Link said.

"You go down and talk to the Cuccos Lady, she'll ask you to get all her cuccos, if you do that then you'll get a bottle from her. We need that bottle but we just don't have the time for it, so you go on ahead and get it while we get down the Trail." Sora said, trying to sound convincing. Link nodded hesitantly and grabbed on to the owl's talon as he launched himself into the air. Sora watched as the owl carried a terrified, screaming Link down the mountain.

"I'm just glad that wasn't me.." She mumbled as the group made their way down the mountain, carefully dodging the rocks that fell from the sky. They made it down without any serious injuries, except for a few bruises. They walked into the village, completely exhausted, and sat down on the stone steps to rest. It was nearly sunset now, and the sky has turned a fuzzy pink colour. Sora spotted Link running up to them, holding up a flapping cuccos.

"Hey guys! This is the last one, I'm gonna go give it to her and get the bottle." Link said, sounding very proud of himself.

"I'll come with you." Sora said, she turned to Harry and Raven. "Why don't you two go look for a place to stay?" she suggested. Harry nodded and got up, helping up Raven as well. Sora ran up to Link and they walked over to a tall slim woman standing near a cuccos pen. The pen was already filled with cuccos, Link dropped the last one in and went over to the woman.

"Thank you for helping me round up my cuccos. Here, take this. It's pure glass!" the lady said, handing Link a glass bottle. Link thanked her and put the bottle in his pack along with the one Sora had given him before.

"Let's go put a fairy in one of them. That way if one of us gets hurt we won't have to go back for one." Sora suggested. Link agreed and they went to the Graveyard to find the Fairy Cave.

"How about that house." Harry asked Raven.

"No."

"That one."

"No."

"Where do you want to stay then?" Harry said getting a little irritated.

"There." Raven said, pointing to a seemingly deserted, broken down house. It's windows were boarded up and eery sounds were coming from it. By now it was night time and most of the villagers had gone home. Since no light was coming from the house Harry suspected no one lived there.

"Figures. That's just like you to want to sleep in a haunted house." Harry mumbled.

"So?"

"Nothing! I don't mind ghosts anyway - there's plenty of them at Hogwarts." Harry muttered.

"Hogwarts?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's the school I go to back in my world." Harry explained.

"And it has ghosts?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

Link and Sora walked up to the pair.

"Found a place to stay?" Link asked them.

"Raven wants to go there." Harry said irritably, pointing at the house.

"Okay, lets go then." Sora said. Link grabbed her arm before she could take a step towards it.

"Oh no! I ain't going in there! Did you even look at it?" Link said immediately.

"There isn't anything that'll hurt us in there. It's not such a bad place." Sora said, she pulled away Link hand and walked up to the House, opening the door and going in. Raven followed eagerly after her, Harry went in with Raven, apparently indifferent to the whole thing. Link looked around at the darkness of the night. The village was completely empty, and odd noises could be heard in the distance.

"Well don't leave me out here!" Link squeaked, mostly just to fill up the silence. He rushed in after the others.

"I think we have three of them so far, we'll come back when we have more." Link heard Sora say in the darkness.

"Thank you all, if you wish you can spend the night here. It's so kind of you to help us, it's the least we can do for you." A strange hoarse voice said.

"Sora?" Link said.

"Over here." Came the reply. Link followed the direction of the voice until he reached Sora, beside her hung a large ugly spider with a human's face.

"Eep" Link squeaked, taking out his slingshot.

"No she won't hurt us! She just cursed, and those golden skullatula spiders can take the curse off. We're going to try and help her and her friends." Sora told him. Link still kept his slingshot ready in his hands.

"Come on." Sora said, directing him to where Raven and Harry sat on a small worn carpet. Link didn't get much sleep that night...

* * *

**well there is it. i tried to make it as long as my short attention span would allow. please can u help by sending me the names of any monsters you can think of and also it you have the exact text for something than can you put it in your review? especially if it's something dat's gonna come up soon. like what ruto says in the whale dude! i could use that! make ur reviews long as possible i luv reviews! thankies!**

**Blue**


	18. Soaked

**DON"T KILL ME! sorry sorry sorry, i know i suck at updating, it's just that - o i don't have any good excuse, even when i had homework i still had some free time XD so sorry! hey hey if you post longer and more reviews i'll be reminded to update more often? please? forgive me kk? okay on to the replies. **

Alec Conner**; XD i kno, i'm sorry (again) i suck at updating and i'll try to try harder (i'm hopeless aren't i?)**

writernebie** lol okay no prob, i'll use ur suggestion next chapter when they're in the fishy's belly. (i hated that fishy) **

stephen teeter ranmahibiki**; OMG UR DA BEST thank you thank you thank you! and i'll try updating more often now that i have the script and guide XD**

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer**; thanks, and i feel your pain that owl can be annoying too **

bowtocicierega**; okay u can flame but you can't do that! if you don't like my story then don't read it and ignore it, you don't have to hack my computer! and any reason why you hate my story? maybe i can improve? **

Medlei**; thank you so much! u rock!**

Devil Seifer**; u might as well give up hope on the update soon stuff, but i'll try i promise! (sorta, man i'm such a lazy ass bum) thank you i'm so glad u like my story XD **

**thank you to everyone who reviewed except that wierd dude who threatened to hack my computer Oo u ppl are da best i luv you all soo much gives cookies to everyone but they won't go through the computer screen oO i luv dat face!**

**k, i know i'm terrible at updating but i ask you to bear with me, i'm gonna tryfor at least a once a week updating time. u can help by giving in ur review! i luv reivews so make em as long as possible **

**

* * *

**

**Soaked**

Sora opened her eyes and found that the world was a little hazy. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to get them to function properly. She stretched and caught a glimpse of Link sitting huddled in a small ball in a dark corner, he was staring off into space and had not noticed her awaken. She looked to her side to see that Raven and Harry were still asleep. She turned to face Link again.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked, seeing his grim expression. Link looked up quickly, alarmed, and stared at her. He blinked, as if trying to recognise who she was.

"What did you say? I didn't hear." He said, his voice sounded shaky.

"Are you okay?" Sora repeated. Link blinked again. ...silence...

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine. Just fine..." He said, he resumed staring off into space. Sora noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and the redness of his eyes.

"Um, did you sleep at all last night?" She asked.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, did you get any sleep?" ...silence...

"Oh! Yeah...what?"

Sora shook her head at him. She chuckled under her breath and turned to poke Harry and Raven awake.

"I'm up, I'm up.." Harry mumbled, sitting up. Raven peered off across the room at Link.

"Is he okay?" She asked Sora, who just chuckled again. The group shuffled out of the dark empty house. Sora had to drag Link along to prevent him from colliding into the walls.

"Did he get any sleep yesterday?" Harry asked Sora.

"Apparently he couldn't get to sleep knowing that mutant spider woman was in there." Sora explained briefly.

They made their way down the steps that led out of the Village and into Hyrule Field. They walked to the side of the wall near the steps and followed it till they reached a river that blocked them from going further. They had to wade across the shallow end of the river near the wall until they reached the next bit of land. They walked along the path there and followed it past a sign that read "Zora's River" and eventually reached a part of the path that was blocked by several boulders and a small wall. A large tree stood beside the boulders near where the river was. A large owl, known as Kaepora Gaebora, was perched in the tree.

"Hoot hoot, beyond you'll find the waterfall that..." he began, but he was cut off when Sora gave a loud snort.

"I already know what you're gonna say, so can we just get going?" She stated, "you're gonna tell us that behind the waterfall at the end of Zora's River there's the entrance to Zora's Domain and we can only get there if we can prove that we have a connection with the Royal Family, am I not correct?" She said, making it comically dramatic, and causing Link to laugh. He seemed a little more awake now, and a little less clueless.

The owl looked at them indignantly before he hooted irritably at flapped away.

"Let's go, just watch out for octorok who will shoot at you from the water, other than a few other easy monsters we should be fine." Sora explained as Link bombed the boulders that blocked their way. They made their way quickly past all the monsters, but Sora stopped beside some frogs who were in the shallow part of the river.

"Hey Link, you can get money off em you know? Just stand on that log and play a song, they'll 'croak' along and then give you a rupee!" Sora told him. Link shrugged and stepped up on the log, trying to keep his balance and not fall in the water. He took out his ocarina and the frogs hopped up on the log opposite him. When Link played, they started to croak to the song. The group watched as the song finished and the frogs leaped back in the water, leaving behind a purple rupee, worth 50 rupees! Link grabbed it eagerly and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You didn't tell me they'd leave that much behind!" Link said happily. Sora laughed and the group continued on. They soon reached the other side of the River and climbed to the path closest to the waterfall at the end.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked as they stood directly in front of the waterfall, a small cave entrance could be seen behind the raging waterfall.

"What do you think would prove that we have a connection with the Royal Family?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow at the obviousness of the answer.

"Zelda's Lullaby?" Link said.

"No really!" Sora replied, rolling her eyes. Link shook his head and played the song, thinking that Sora had turned back to the way she was before the 'incident'. He didn't think that he minded to much though, he liked Sora just the way she was. He played the song and the waterfall parted, leaving them a cleared entrance to Zora's Domain. They had to jump across but it wasn't that far so they didn't experience any trouble. They walked in to the Zora's Domain and found themselves standing on a ledge that overlooked a small indoor lake with a path carved in the stone of the cave. On the other side of the small lake, there was a long waterfall that emitted from a cave and fell down into the lake.

"Wanna go swimming?" Sora asked eagerly.

"I'd rather not get wet thanks." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"We're gonna get wet later anyway, we're gonna go inside a fish so expect to get wet often." Sora said, and with that she jumped off the ledge and into the water.

"Hey, it's warm!" She said when she surfaced. Link looked at Harry and Raven, both we're leaning near the edge, looking down at Sora. With an evil smirk on his face, Link shoved them both down then jumped in after them. Harry and Link fell into the water but Raven managed to catch herself and levitate just an inch away from the surface of the water. Then a panicked look crossed her face as her power failed and she fell into the water.

"Guess you decided to come in anyway?" Harry said as he swam over to her, not noticing what had happened.

"Yeah, sure." Raven said simply as she swam to the nearest shore. A Zora watched them with interest as they made their way to the shore.

"Thanks a lot Link!" Harry said, shoving Link as the walked up the path.

"I couldn't resist." Link said grinning. Sora giggled but Raven just growled. They walked up a long stairway, and were met with the ugliest thing they've ever seen. It looked like a large puffed up ball with thin arms and legs sticking out and a huge ugly head with beady eyes and a large nose. Oh, and he was blue.

"Ewww" Link said under his breath. Sora nudged him hard with her elbow.

"He's the Zora's King!" Sora hissed.

"Oh, what a pretty handsome guy..." Link said, but apparently the King hadn't heard him. He looked kinda dead.

"Oh my poor princess Ruto. Where could she be?" He said, not to anyone in particular.

"Just sneak by, I don't think he'll notice us. Go in that cave over there." Sora whispered.

the group waded their way into the small cave to the side and followed it into the pitch black darkness until they reached the end where the water cascaded down into the waterfall they had seen earlier. A zora stood near the edge, watching them with interest.

"Want to play? 20 rupees!" He said. Sora nodded before Link could stop her.

"But you don't even know what we're playing! Besides, it could be the _wrong_ type of playing." Link hissed.

"Okay, one, you're sick, and two, I do too know what we're playing. He's gonna throw some rupees off the edge and we're supposed to catch them." Sora said.

"You have to get the rupees that I throw down, if you get all of them you'll get a prize." The Zora said. Sora grinned at him then stood near the edge. The Zora threw the rupees down.

"Come on Link, you have to dive down. Harry and Raven, you guys can stay if you want to." Sora told them, Harry shrugged and turned to leave the way the came, Raven followed after him. Link stood beside Sora at the edge and prepared to jump down.

"Ready, go!" The zora said, and Link dived down, Sora watched as he cut gracefully through the water and began grabbing the rupees. Sora gulped then jumped down after him, screaming all the way. Her voice was silenced as she penetrated through the water's surface. She panicked for a moment as the pressure of the water pushed her further down, but she felt a hand grab hers and she was pulled to the surface.

"Get the rupees first!" Sora said, coughing up water as she floated by Link.

"Already got them." Link said.

"Come up and receive your prize!" The Zora yelled down to them.

"Link you go up, but hand me a bottle first." Sora said. Link reached into his pocket for a bottle, being careful not to let his other possessions float away in the water.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just so I could get a fish, we're gonna need it later." she told him as she swam off to the shallower end of the lake. Link swam back to the shore and ran back up the path. He spotted Harry and Raven sitting near the ledge where they came in, but did not approach them and instead continued up to the Zora at the top.

"You've got some good diving skills, this will help you dive even deeper." The Zora said, handing him a silver scale. Once Link held the scale in his palm it dissolved into his hand.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Link asked.

"Yes, no you will be able to dive deeper." the Zora said. Link shrugged then looked back down from the top of the waterfall. He grinned then dived again.

"Now what?" Harry asked once the group was reunited.

"We swim down there and go through to Hylia Lake." Sora told them, indicating a small underwater cave in the lake.

"We have to get wet again..." Raven grumbled.

"No, me and Link could go, you two could stay here if you like, we won't be gone long." Sora said. Raven sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Come on Link." Sora said as she jumped in the water. Link jumped in after her. Since Link was the one with the scale, he had to help her swim down to the cave and on through to the other side.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Liked it hated it? tell me in ur reviews! also i wanna thank you all for ur support and help u guys r great 2 me even tho i'm terrible at updating Xx i'll try to try my best (that actually makes sense u kno) just tolerate me 4 a little longer i'll get the next chapter eventually!**


	19. Fluffiness

**Okay so what's up ppl? i know it took a while but through your reviews i'm guessing you'll like this chapter? fluffiness is exactly what's in this chapter so expect it. we are one chapter away from Ruto's punishment, all Ruto haters can submit to me any suggestions they have for insults, pain, misery ect.of Ruto. now onto the replies!**

ranma hibiki** thank you so much you've been a great help! thank you for da review and keep in touch! **

Devil Seifer** lol no problem, especially when summer rolls around you can expect more chapters. thank you for the greatreview very funny review too! **

Medlei; **thanks for the suggestions i'll try that when the goron comes around which will be in a while at the pace i'm going and your not being critical at all, i'm trying hard to update and it helps that you guys push me to do so. thankies for the review! also thanks for the names of da monsters!**

NoOnSh;** thankies!**

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty** thanks for the review, and you'll find out in this chapter what's happening to Raven. and she's mah fav. titan too that's why she's in this fic. **

Tweedle Dumbass **laughing my head off ur review is very encouraging lol, thanks so much for the info! i didn't know the skullatula dudette was actually a dude oO i'm too lazy to fix it tho, so o well XD and it's no problem for the text thing, Ranma Hibiki is already helpin me out with that. thank you so much for the review! it really made my day continues laughing **

Alec Conner** will do, and thanks for the review!**

SSJ-Jolt** Oo okay, i'll update just keep ur preverted minions away...please... sudders i never liked the shadow temple... thanks for the review!**

Zelda 13** thanks for the review! also thanks for the bits of info. XD**

writernebie**; thanks for the review and i'm glad you like mah pairing! **

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer** thanks, and i'll try. **

The Demon Sisters** well you don't have to wait now..here's the next one **

childsage** hurrying and thanks for the review!**

ShadowLink2005:** it's explained here, thankies!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL! i know Harry kinda changed his personality here, and i'm sorry for that, i'm tryin mah hardest to update, but school's getting kinda busy so it's tough. the text from the game is thanks to **ranma hibiki!

**

* * *

Fluffiness**

Link emerged from the water and watched as Sora began swimming past him. He swam after her.

"Get that bottle there." Sora told him when she stopped and floated over a bottle that was at the lake's bottom. Link obeyed and dived down into the bottle, barely being able to grab the bottle and then quickly swim back up. He took a deep breath then him and Sora began to swim back to shore. Sora sat up on the ledge while Link floated nearby and hung on to the ledge with one arm. Sora breathed in deeply, trying to rest her aching body. She wasn't used to swimming so much.

"Can I see the letter inside?" Link asked, studying the bottle in his hand. Sora shrugged.

"Just don't lose it." She said. Link took out the bottle and began reading.

"Oh, I think I know where Princess Ruto went!" He said, waving the letter in her face.

"Yeah I know too." She replied.

"How do you know these things?" Link asked.

"I just do." Sora answered quickly. Her wet clothes were sticking to her body and it was started to make her feel awkward. She jumped back in the water.

"We have to go back to Zora's Domain and give the letter to the Zora King." Sora said.

"But in the letter she said not to tell her father." Link countered.

"The way into Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly is behind her father, we have to let him know where she is so he'll let us pass." Sora explained.

"I'm not sure that's possible." Link said. Sora raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why?"

"He needs to move to be able to let us pass. I don't think that's possible." Sora chuckled and shook her head. Link grabbed her hand and helped her down into the cave leading back to the Domain.

They found Harry and Raven standing where they had left them, they quickly swam over to the shore and walked up to them.

"Now we can go save the Princess Ruto." Sora told them. "Not that I'd want to though.." She continued with a smirk.

"I know that look..." Link said, grinning. Sora shrugged and lead the way back to the King's chamber. Link stood up on the platform facing the king and handed the letter up to him.

"This letter! it's from princess Ruto!" the King said. "Hmmm...lets see...she's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's not possible! Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear princess Ruto. But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills...the evidence seems clear. Of course you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu Ill keep this letter. You keep the bottle it was in, take it respectfully! Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately!" The King said, as soon as he was finished talking Sora sat down by the wall and make herself comfortable. Link glanced curiously at her before turning back to the King, who was making odd noises and he slowly shuffled off to one side - ever so slowly.

"You might as well get some sleep if you're tired, this is gonna be a while." Sora whispered to them. Link shrugged and sat down beside Sora. Raven went off to the darker side of the cave. Harry followed her there.

"Okay so what's up?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing." Raven replied in a cold tone.

"I'm not buying that." Harry replied in a determined tone. Raven pulled her hood lower so that it covered her eyes and put the rest of her face in shadow.

"Tell me." Harry insisted.

"Why do you want to know?" Raven hissed.

"Because I care about you." Harry answered gently. Raven hunched her back, trying to make herself smaller in the dark. Harry reached out his hand and placed it atop hers.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me. I think I already know anyway, and don't worry, if you need help I'll be there!" Harry assured her. Raven looked up at him, startled.

"Does it really show?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Not really, but I do pay special attention to you so I noticed." Harry said. Raven looked down again.

"It's because I've been showing to many emotions..." She said, her voice was slightly shaky, "I don't know why, but I lost control somehow.." Her lower lip began to quiver, "my powers are based entirely on emotions, if I can't control my emotions than I don't have my powers!" She explained as tears began to fall down her face. Harry hummed thoughtfully a moment.

"Why can't you have you're powers and your emotion? You were born with your powers right? They are a part of who you are, they can't simply disappear. You might be able to lose control of them but they won't go away because of it. My magic works different from yours, but I think their presence is the same. You just have to figure out a way to control your powers and still show emotion." Harry said in a firm tone. Raven looked up at him, and he wiped away a tear that was making it's way down her face. Raven closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can give it a try." She said as Harry pulled her into his arms.

"I think I might be able to move him faster with my controller." Sora said absent mindedly as she and Link sat watching the King struggle. He didn't seem to have moved at all from where he last was.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Link said irritably, "go ahead and try." He told her. Sora took the controller out of her pack and studied it carefully as she held it in her hand.

"But what Raven said -" She began, but Link cut her off.

"It doesn't matter what she said! My weapon is my well, er, weapons, Harry has his wand, and Raven her powers. This is what you have, and you should use it!" Link argued.

"I'll use it against monsters but not against helpless innocents!" Sora said.

"Helpless innocents?"

"Just trying to add a little drama.."

"O...k, well, I guess that's fair. We'll just have to wait here while Ruto get's digested in a whale." Link said, shrugging. Sora grinned evilly. Link side glanced at her and laughed when he saw her evil smirk.

"What do you plan to do to her?" He questioned. Sora simply answered him with a shrug. She pointed to the King.

"Hey look, not you can tell he moved an inch or so!" She said, "a few more hours and we might be able to squeeze past him!" Link just laughed again. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Gonna get some rupees and supplies, might as well do something useful." He answered.

"I wanna come too!" Sora said. Link stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine, you can tag along.." He said in a high-and-mighty voice. Sora stood and placed her fists at her hips and glared at him.

"Hey without me you would still be back at the Deku Tree." She said.

"Rather be at the Deku Tree than with you." He joked as they made their way down the stairs. Sora growled at him. As soon as they went off the stairs and near the ledge she dived at him, pushing him down into the water, Link managed to get a firm grasp on her wrist and pull her down with him. Sora yelped as she was dragged along into the lake. They broke the surface of the water and continued downwards. Link continued swimming down while dragging Sora along, once he reached the lake's bottom he pinned her down under him against the ground. Sora struggled a bit but Link's grip was too strong. He grinned and then pulled his head down near hers. He paused to look her in the eye a moment, before giving her a gently underwater kiss on her lips. Sora's eyes grew big as Link let her go and swam back up. She floated there for a second before kicking against the ground to propel herself up to the surface. She swam up to find Link sitting on one of the platforms with his legs dangling in the water. _He's more grown up than he looks.._. Sora thought.

* * *

**well what'd you think? bad place to leave you at huh? want more? hate it luv it? you tell me! also submissions for Ruto's punishment are more than welcome for the upcoming chapter, the person with the best punishment shall have...the best punishment XD REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	20. Fishy

**Okay, i updated because i recieved a threat just now and i got scared OO... I"M SOO SORRY SHADOW LINK50 ! he hates me now because i'm the same as all ruto haters... i just wanna make all mah readers happy! please come back cry**

**nyways, here's the replies for the reviews. **

Tim, DoL**; yup i kno usually they just go out of control, but i kinda switched it so that she's having trouble using them now. cause she has to show just the right amount of emotion to use them, if she's completely emotionless then they disappear, but i played around with that fact, o well. thanks for the review!**

ranma hibiki:** lol, thankies, and ur already way ahead of me in the game thing so no prob. i've been saving the ones you sent me until i need them for the story. your so awesome XD thanks! **

Medlei** OO you must really hate Ruto... i'm kinda just doing this for the humor of it. i'll try sum of ur suggestions, XD thankies for the review!**

Tweedle Dumbass** thanks for all ur suggestions, the one where i throw her at enemies is sumthin i'll definately add in. (i would have loved to try your first suggestion, but sadly there is no hospitals in the game, or tornadoes shakes head too bad...) thanks for the review! and i will try to get Sora to use the controller more often. **

Shadow Link50 **and also there is plenty of reason to hate her. she's a snob! no one likes a snob... so i have mah reason... besides, i'm just doing this for the fun of it! i'm trying to make everyone happy here and you're not helping...now be happy! (or else)**

Zelda 13** you know, that's a great suggestion i'll try that...it'd be a nice twist. Thankies! XD**

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer **laughing o...k... Someone has issues...lol thanks for the review!**

LegendOfZeldaRox** okies i trust you hides in fear lol, thanks for the review! btw, thanks for ur review for 'a kitty for a master' but that story isn't ever gonna be continued... (i just dont have the heart to delete it 4 sum reason) **

ch9ildsage** thanks and although i'm slow at it, i shall keep going! salute **

writernebie** and thus, it was you in the end that caused me to type up this chapter, yes, it was your threat. lol you just reminded me to get writing. i've been sitting here for 3 hrs striaght typing all this up. XD**

**It makes me feel good to know that you love mah story so much that you would threaten me I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! is all happy Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Fishy**

Sora's face was still a bright red when they returned back up to where Harry and Raven were. The Zora King had moved a little bit more, but still not quiet enough for them to pass through.

"Tell me why you hate Ruto so much?" Link asked Sora.

"You wouldn't understand." She said quietly as she sat down.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Well she's a bratty little snob and she has a crush on you!" Sora finally burst out.

"..." was Link's answer.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't understand!" Sora said.

"Not that, but why would she have a crush on me if she hasn't even met me?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's after you fight the monster if Lord Jabu's belly, than she says that you looked cool and she starts doing freaky things..." Sora said in a low voice, "although it might be different since Raven and Harry are here."

"Fair enough, but how do you know that will happen? All this while you knew stuff that none of us did, have you been here before or did this before?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that, it's sorta like I did this before, except I wasn't there, just you were and in a way, I was you." Sora told him. Link just stared at her with a blank look.

"You wouldn't get it..." She said. Link shrugged and put his arm around her. Sora blushed again.

"I hope I didn't scare you off or anything." Link said. Sora shook her head.

"Good, I was afraid that I did."

"You didn't." Sora assured him, and to prove it she cuddled up against him.

"Sora? Sora? HEY WAKE UP!" Link yelled in Sora's ear. Sora yelped and flinched back rubbing her ear.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"He moved." Link said, pointing at the Zora King, who was sitting huffing and puffing at the other end of the ledge, leaving them a clear entrance to the other side.

"Oh." Sora said simply. Harry and Raven were waiting for them beside the entrance.

"Hurry up." Harry said. Link grabbed Sora's hand and helped her up, then held onto her hand as they made there way through the shallow water and to the stream of light coming from the exit of the Zora's Domain.

They entered into another large sorta lake, except this one had a giant fish stuck right in the middle. His eyes were huge and were staring directly ahead, never moving. His body was like a whale, and he had large fins that gave the only sign of life in him, they splashed in the water. He was a dull brown-green colour.

"Lord Jabu Jabu." Sora said pointing at the fish.

"Funny name." Harry commented.

"Let's go inside." Sora said.

"I changed my mind, I'll wait out here." Link said as he stared in horror at the fat fish.

"Um, it's not much different from the Deku tree." Sora explained.

"All the more reason for me to stay outside." Sora just grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and dragged him up on the platform directly in front of Lord Jabu Jabu's mouth. Link whimpered as he looked at the fish.

"What's in there?" Link questioned.

"Stop your whining Link, it cant be that bad." Harry told him.

"Actually it is." Sora replied.

"Than I'm not going in and that's final!" Link said and sat down on the ground.

"You get a new weapon.." Sora told him.

"What type?"

"A boomerang! And it's really useful!" Sora told him. Link hopped up and stood beside Sora, puffing out his little chest to show he was ready.

"I'm ready!" Link said.

"You sound like Spongebob." Sora muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sora took out the bottle with the fish that she'd caught earlier.

"Get ready..." she said as she opened the bottle and dumped the fish out, watching it as it flopped in front of her.

"For what?" Raven asked, but her question was answered as Jabu opened his mouth and sucked the fish in, along with the rest of them...

"EWWWWWWWW" Link said as he picked himself up from the goo. He tried to shake it off him in vain. Raven and Harry were having the same problem, while Sora was busy dodging the stones that two Octoroks were throwing at her. Link instantly jumped in and blocked the stones with his shield, hitting the first Octorok, and then repeated the process with the second.

"Thanks!" Sora told him, Link beamed with pride, and then was knocked down by a Shabom bubble. Harry aimed his wand at it as it came near him, but then it just exploded as it hit the sharp tip of the wand. Link stood up then slid back on the slippery gooey ground.

"This place is disgusting..." Raven commented.

"What did you expect? We're in a whale's mouth." Sora reminded her. She helped Link up, and stay up.

Navi flew over to a yellow thing hanging down beside a cobweb covered circular door.

"Hit that thing." Sora told Link, who used his slingshot to hit the yellow thing, causeing it to recoil back into the ceiling. The cob also recoiled off the door allowing Sora to open it by clicking 'A' on her controller. They entered the next room, which was a circular shape with a large hole in the floor and uneven ground.

"At least there is less gooey stuff." Link said. Navi flew over to a flying jellyfish sort of thing at the other side of the room, but it was slowly making it's way towards them.

"Ignore it, but dodge it if it comes to you." Sora told them as she ran across to the next door. The others followed her quickly, being wary of the jellyfish. The next room was filled with the jellyfish things, which Navi identified as Bari. It also had a bunch of odd swirly things in certain places about 2 metres in diameter. To the side, near one of those holes, was a blue figure with an extremely large head.

"It's ugly." Link commented.

"It's Ruto." Sora told him.

"Oh...I imagined a Princess being a bit more ... not ugly..." Link said. Sora giggled and walked up to her with the rest of the group.

"you! who are you!" she said in a squeaky voice, but before they had time to say anything, she continued on, "I am Ruto, princess of the zoras. What! are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me? I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing! "letter in a bottle?" I have no idea what your talking about! my father is worried about me? I don't care! anyway I cant go home right now. and you...get out of here! understand?" She said, then she turned her back to them and walked proudly straight into the one of the swirly holes, and down down down...

"Buh bye." Link said, waving at the swirly hole.

"Um, we gotta go after her.." Sora told him.

"What? Into that thing? What if that's the mouth of some unknown creature!" Link said pointing at the hole. Without giving him time to say anything more, Sora shoved him down the hole.

"That was mean." Harry said, even though he was laughing along with Raven.

"And so is this." Sora said as she tripped him, making him fall down the hole also.

"I'll go in on my own." Raven told her as she stepped into the hole, laughing all the way down. Sora jumped in after them, but had to scream her way down because it was higher than she expected.

"Gotcha!" Link said as he caught her. Sora held onto him and would not let go even when he put her down.

"I don't like hights." Sora squeaked as Link pried her off him.

"Next time warn me before you shove me down." He said. Sora giggled, instantly forgetting her fears just by looking at Link's expression. Ruto was watching them with her arms crossed.

"are you still hanging around here? i told you to go away! im ok. ive been going inside lord jabu-jabus belly since i was little but...lord jabu-jabu is very strange today...there are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around...on top of that, my precious stone was...but...that's none of your business! anyway...you! go home now! understand!" She said loudly. To which she turned her back again and held her head high. Link shrugged and turned as if to leave, but Sora grabbed him by his shirt and turned him back around.

"Listen fishy -" Sora was about to say., but she was cut short when Ruto turned to look at Link.

"You're that worried about me? I will give you the honour of carrying me! However...I wont leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!" having said that, she sat down and waited for Link to pick her up. Link simply stood there, staring at her with his mouth hanging open as the rest of the group laughed loudly.

* * *

**well? what'd you think? review pleaz, hands cookies out you're all so awesome ! any suggestions for the story are always welcome, i get most of mah ideas from you so tell me whatever is on you mind; this includes ways to improve the story, or just little suggestions. anything and everything is welcome. Thank you for reading this far, you are all luved! hugs REVIEW OR ELSE takes out shot gun **


	21. Revenge

**why is it called Revenge? well, it's our revenge against Ruto. every chance i got i chucked a stone at her, or threw her, or something of that nature. also there is a strange twist in this chapter...if ya cant figure it out now, it'll be obvious in the next chapter. i am sorry things have been going slow lately. highschool gets kinda busy at the end of semester. i tried to make it as long as possible, and i didn't leave you at much of a cliff hanger, just in case it takes me a while to complete the next chapter. now, on to the replies!**

ranma hibiki **: lol, funny review, thanks! **

Medlei** although Ruto would be a lot better with clothes and less of a snobby personality, i think it makes the game more interesting by having someone to hate who is not a villian. or if you are a snobby person, having someone you can relate to in the game ;) lol, thanks for the review! **

variabler** Sora is not after the character from Kingdom Hearts, she is my own made up character. I just figure Sora would suit her as a name. besides, isn't the Kingdom hearts Sora a guy? Yes, i know Raven has healing powers, but for one thing, she is losing her powers, and for another, it would make everything too easy for them if she can just heal them instantly. **

Shadow Link50** really? _I_ made her a snob? i used exact text from the game, (thanks to Ranma hibiki) so i cant have MADE her a snob if that exactly how she is in the game. and dude, or dudette, i have no originality, i'm about as creative as a bucket of water! besides, it's all in good fun, and it's not like it'll insult her or anything cause she isn't a REAL person. **

NoOnSh** lol, i wont shoot you, i'll only shoot you if you dont review. In the game ruto is kinda pushy, and i used Exact text from the game, so that i dont stray from the facts of the gmae, but i did add some text in this chapter, i dont think i added anything in the previous chapter. thanks for the review **

Devil Seifer** no prob, just dont forget to review next time, meaning, right now! thanks for the review. **

Liobit **wow thank you **

Midnight's Call **raises eyebrow what's an OOC? and thanks for the review **

**IS It just me or am i short on reviews? oO'' only 8? did i miss anyone? i kno alec dude sent me one but i replied by mail, so thats 9 reviews... it feels too little... **

**Rite, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Revenge**

While Link had Ruto perched happily above is shoulders, the group made their way into the door beside them, and were faced by a bunch of bouncing bubbles.

"Shaboms!" Navi squeaked.

"Your flying lightbulb is annoying." Ruto said, Link just glared at the floor. Sora grinned Evilly and whispered something in Link's ear, so Ruto couldn't hear.

"I'll have you beheaded if you're talking about me in a bad way!" Ruto huffed. Link grinned when he heard what Sora had to say. He took the lead and led the way down the narrow red passage. One Shabom was slowly bouncing it's way closer to them.

"Link get out of the way or that bubble is gonna hit us!" Ruto told him. Link didn't move, but instead chucked Ruto at the bubble causing it to pop. Ruto shrieked angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed.

"My bad." Link said simply. Ruto, red faced, allowed him to pick her up again and carry her on his shoulder. Sora, Raven, and Harry were all trying to stifle their giggling, but in vain. Ruto's face turned a deeper red as she yelled for Link to keep going. The narrow passage opened up to a large room with a lot of shaboms bouncing around in the middle of it, where a large ditch was, preventing them from getting to the other side of the room. Link looked down into the ditch and saw that there were more monsters hidden in the shallow water at the bottom. To their side was a skullatula spider on some rough wall.

"We go down there." Sora said as she jumped down. Harry, Raven and Link followed after her.

"Throw her." Sora said, pointing to the ledge opposite them.

"What?" Ruto shrieked, but before she could object further, Link had already chucked her on top of the ledge.

"But now we're stuck down here." Raven said. Small red shadows in the water were slowly advancing on them, and Link didn't like it.

"Sora?" Link said, pointing at them.

"Just avoid them, go hit that skullatula and get the token." She told him, Link hurriedly went after the skullatula, avoiding the things in the water, and the shaboms.

"Got it!" Link said, running back to them while stuffing the token in his pack. Sora quickly stepped on the switch and the water began to rise.

"Oh, I get it." Raven said miserably as the slimy water rose above their neck level and they had to swim to the ledge Ruto was on. They came out drenched and slimy.

"I hate this place." Link commented as he picked up the grumbling Ruto.

"Join the club." Raven said. They continued down into another narrow passage and out the next opening. This time they were in a small circular room with a moving platform that was making it's way up.

"Duck." Sora said, and as Harry and Raven ducked, Link didn't react fast enough, and a stone was shot from the Octorok in front of them. It was shot rather high though, and instead of hitting Link, it hit Ruto, right in the face. Once again the group had to stifle their laughter and they climbed up on the platform and made their way up while Ruto moaned in agony.

"Put me down Link!" Ruto said, "I don't want you carrying me anymore, I always get hurt! Now I want him to carry me!" She said pointing at Harry, who stood there looking utterly shocked. The group laughed again as Harry picked her up and placed her on his shoulder with an angry glare at the rest of the group. They reached the second room they had gone in since entering Jabu, the circular one with one lonely Bari floating around. They ignored it again as they made their way back into the room where they'd first found Ruto. Avoiding the holes and the Bari, the group exited this room into a narrow passage that split off three ways. They entered the passage to the right, avoid the worm-like things in the passage, and had to huddle on a large switch to get it to press down and open the door for them. Inside were the same red shadows they'd seen before, and the door had locked behind them.

"Stingers!" Navi reported.

"Use a bomb, just throw it in there before they come out." Sora told Link, who took out a bomb, and threw it in the middle of the room. It exploded, instantly killing of three out of the five stingers. Harry used a spell to get rid of the rest. The door behind them unlocked and a chest appeared.

"Treasure!" Link said gleefully.

"Your new weapon." Sora told him as he dug inside the chest taking out a neat looking boomerang.

"Wow!" Link said happily.

"It's very useful. Just use Navi to aim and then launch it." She said. The group made their way out and through to the next passage, and into yet another door, which again locked behind them, and they were met with a long tentacle that dropped down.

"It looks funny." Sora said giggling. Navi flew up to around it and reported back to Link.

"Try and hit it's weak spot." she said. Link looked up to see an area of the tentacle where it narrowed into a thin line. He took out his new weapon with a glint in his eye as he used it for the first time. In just a short while, they were rid of the weird tentacle, and they had obtained a map of the area. The green slime that oozed around this particular area seemed to disappear at the death of the tentacle. They continued onward for a while, battling shaboms, another tentacle, and more ugly monsters, and obtaining a compass. Eventually, after collecting the skullatula tokens in the room they were in, they went into a door which lead to a circular room with a platform in it's centre. Ruto started to wave her arms and squirm as she yelled.

"That's it!" she said, "That's what I've been looking for! throw me up there! onto the platform!" so Harry obeyed and chucked her happily on the platform, where a shining blue stone was. "oh my goodness! I finally found...my mothers stone...I got very upset when lord jabu-jabu swallowed it...while I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me! I was so surprised I dropped it inside...but, now that I've found it, I dont need to be in here anymore! So take me home right now!" she finished, no sooner had she said this that the platform she was on began to move, and carried her up.

"Bye bye!" Link said, waving.

"No, not bye bye, she has the stone we need. I've forgotten this was gonna happen." Sora said with a grim expression. From above they could hear Ruto scream.

"What's this? A squid?" she yelled. Then the platform began to descend again, except this time it was surrounded by spikes and a large bulky monster with a big round snout sat atop it. Link pointed up at it.

"Ruto got uglier!" He said.

"No you idiot! That's Bigocto!" Sora said. It jumped down from the platform and stared down at them. The group stared in horror at it. Link just whined. It suddenly spun around into the ground.

"Run!" Sora said.

"Where?" Harry asked, looking around, while trying to avoid the spikes that stuck out into the already narrow area where they were in.

"Just run in circles, in whatever direction the Bigocto runs!" Sora said. She began running one way, but then the Bigocto popped up in that direction. Sora shrieked and began running the other way, along with the rest of the group. To make matters worse, the spiked platform was spinning.

"We're all gonna die!" Link whined.

"No we're not, look we're getting closer to it's ass!" Sora said.

"And why is that a good thing?" Raven asked in a bored tone. Sora side glanced at her and noticed that she ran like the rest of them.

"Why aren't you flying?" Sora asked.

"Um..."

"Now's not the time! What do we do?" Harry asked, saving Raven from having to answer.

"Throw your boomerang Link!" Sora told Link.

"I'm gonna die!" Link said simply.

"My hero..." Sora said in an annoyed tone. Harry instead sent a stunning spell at it. The monster froze and a large green orb appeared in it's behind.

"Ew." Link said, forgetting his panic.

"Hit it with your sword! Quick we don't have much time." Sora told him. Link hastily obeyed and stabbed it twice with his sword. The monster groaned and jumped, then spun around and began chasing them. It seemed to have gotten faster.

"Link hit it with your boomerang when we get close enough!" Sora said. Panting as she ran.

"Fine!" Link said. They once again ran up behind the Bigocto and this time Link managed to hit it with his boomerang. Once again he stabbed at it with his sword.

"Something about this is very wrong..." Link muttered. They continued this pattern until at last the monster gave one last groan before dissolving into a blue mist. The spikes from the platform disappeared, and it sunk into the ground, allowing them to climb atop it.

"So we're done here right?" Link asked, smiling as the platform ascended.

"Nope, that was just a mini-boss, the actual boss is so much more harder to beat." Sora said. Link continued to grin stupidly as he let that information sink in.

* * *

**Okay listen up, i need you guys to tell me how i can improve, if theres a part of the story you found that didn't make sense, something i missed, orthe paragraph structure is messed up. Just not grammer or spelling, i can figure that out on my own. It's just that i wanna see if i can actually write stories or am i just another teenage author (yes i am thinking of publishing stories in public, as in not online, like in a bookstore..) anyways, i know i'm not that good, but i want to improve so that's where i need criticism. Also any ideas, thoughts or general points are always welcomed in your review. **

**Game text thanks to ranma hibiki. **

**Please Please REVIEW **

**Blue**


	22. Shocked

**sorry for taking so long to update, with highschool at the end of the school yr it's busiest. so i couldn't really write much. it's all over now tho, so i'll hopefully have more time to write. **

**i made this chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for not updating. **

**now on with the replies. and if possible, i'd like you guys to give heavy criticism so i can keep working on improving. **

NoOnSh** yesh, you are a most royal reviewer! could you please expand by what you mean by "hollow"? i just wanna know so i can improve as a writer, thanks! **

ranma hibiki **lol, glad to see you liked it. ruto gets beat up a lil more here so hopefully u'll like this chappie also!**

Devil Seifer **that i shall! wowie ur so nice! " o-->" (and cool master sword thingy too!) i'm glad u liked the chappie bows thankies **

Medlei** Oo "let your imagination run free" wow, that was touching... thanks for putting so much thought into it but i bet now u'd take back the "and you updated really quickly, thanks!" part... ." sorry, i'll try to do better next time! **

Birth of Venus:** thankies **

Alec Conner** thankies for the review, i'll try to make them longer. and you go to the 'documents' place in ur log in, and then uplaod the chapter, and then you go to stories or sumthin...i think. **

Tweedle Dumbass** Oo too bad about the heartburn thing, and thanks for the helicopters! and i shall try to improve, ur criticism helped. as for the "said" and "asked" part being overused, well that'll be difficult. i try to vary them but it doesn't always work out ... sorry to hear that ur fav authors have all "died" out on you, i shall hopefully keep going with the story till the end. i may be slow at updating, but it'll come around eventually and you can count on that , thankies so much for the awesome review! u rock! **

writernebie **omgosh! i'm sooo sorry, i went back and check my hotmail inbox (i look through it instead of checking the reviews on fanfic) and i didn't find ur review nn, it must've not sent or something, i'll check it out on the website. yesh! down with ruto! and most indeed Link is smexy when he ish older drool ur idea would be cool, but sora's not going anywhere...that was a clue ... thanks for the review, and sorry again! **

childsage** that i shall do, thanks for the review! (hey that rhymed!) **

**hopefully i didn't forget anyone this time... well, i now give you, the NEXT CHAPTER! read and review plz. **

**

* * *

**

**Shocked **

The group walked through a passage and then into a room with two wobbly red things and an Octorok. A pissed off Link shot the octorok with his boomerang while standing beside the corner so he doesn't get hit.

"Hit the red things with the boomerang too." Sora instructed. Link glared at her before he threw his boomerang and hit the red things, causing them to freeze.

"Now run!" Sora said, hopping quickly across to the other side on the red things. Link came swiftly after her, and then Harry. Raven was about to jump from the first frozen stone, when the second one came back alive and began wobbling in front of her, blocking her from the group. Blue streaks of electricity had enveloped the red block. Raven's eyes grew wide as she stepped back, and the block below her began to come to life.

"Fly!" Sora yelled. Raven knew her power was already failing, and she barely had time to react, so instead she jumped off into the slimy shallow water below, just a second too late. She recieved a sever blow of electricity as she fell in the water. Blue streaks enveloped her for a second, before she fell faced down in the water.

By this time Link has already hit the blocks again, causing them to become still. Harry quickly jumped down beside her.

"Raven!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. She groaned and twitched. Harry turned to Sora.

"She'll be alright, right?" he asked quickly. Sora shrugged.

"I'm not a doctor, but we have a fairy, right Link?" she asked, turning to face Link, who was rummaging through his pack.

"Yeah, we do." He said, taking out a bottle and releasing the fairy inside beside Raven. It gave a tiny squeak before quickly flying around Raven's body, healing the burns left by the electric shock. She muttered something before rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Raven looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yes, of course." she answered. She seemed to be having trouble grasping her surroundings. Harry helped her up and they made their way back to the platform they were first on.

"Okay I'm not trying that again!" Raven said, pointing at the blocks, which were moving again.

"It's okay, we'll be faster this time." Harry assured her. Link hit the blocks with the boomerang and Harry helped Raven across quickly while Link waited with Sora for them to get across, then Link hit them again and this time he and Sora made their way across. They left that passage and continued on to find themselves in the second room again, but this time at the very top. Sora led them to the ledge at the other side and that ledge began to make it's way down to the middle, right beside a door with a ledge.

"If we all want to go in we'll need those boxes." Sora said as she picked up a box from the other side of the room, Link carried the other box and they set them down on the switch. The door opened and the group entered. They stood on a ledge that faced a room filled with shallow muck and slimy water, a bunch of Bari, a spider web up top, and a vines that led up to a ledge at the very top. Link took out his boomerang eagerly and killed all the Bari except for one that was floating to far for his boomerang to reach. They made their way through the slimy water and climbed up the vines, to the top ledge.

"HEY! A switch!" Navi informed Link. "Something is blocking it though."

"Yeah, just stand back and then throw your boomerang, use Navi to aim at the switch." Sora told him. Link nodded and mentioned for Navi to help him aim. She obediently flew over beside the switch, turning a yellow colour. After a few tries, Link managed to hit the switch and the door at the side was unlocked. The group made their way down and headed towards the door. Sora let the group go on ahead while she paused.

"Why did you stop?" Link asked, turning to question Sora.

"No reason." Sora said quickly. "How about I wait out here and look out for ..erm...bari?"

"The boss is in there isn't it?" Link muttered.

"What would make you think that?" Sora said, chuckling nervously.

"Can you at least tell us what's in there?" Harry asked.

"A giant electrifying blob with huge jellyfish swinging around it and a thingy at the top that zaps you." Sora said.

"Okay then..." Raven said. "Any tips you can give us?"

"Don't get shocked."

"Useful."

Harry laughed and headed to the door.

"No wait!" Sora yelled after him.

"What?" harry remarked.

"It took me 5 tries to defeat this thing." Sora admitted.

"You've gone against it before?" Link asked.

"I cant explain it, you'll just have to trust me on it. I've died five times before I defeated it. This one isn't easy..or maybe I just suck?" Sore pondered this a moment.

"Yeah, probably I just suck. I mean, heck at one point I was killed by cuccos.." Sora said with a chuckle. "Besides, there's four of us. We shouldn't have too much of a problem." She said as she walked towards the door. After pressing the 'A' button on the controller, Sora and the rest of the group walked inside the dark, slimy, gloomy room.

"Holy sheet.." Sora muttered as she went in. "I think it got bigger."

"I see why you were so reluctant to go in..." Link commented.

"Bloody hell." Harry said, reminded of his best friend Ron as he said this.

"Alrighty then..." Raven said in a flat tone, "should we get started?"

The group stared at about 10 feet of a slim-covered, blue-ish, ugly blob of a monster, with large antennas sticking out of the top of it, and a "rotating array of Bari" ( as ranmahibiki put it)

"Barinade!" Navi informed.

"Make this easier for all of us and use you're controller!" Link told Sora, who hastily took out the controller and aimed it at the approaching monster. She moved the control stick, pressed the A and B buttons, pressed the little orange arrows, and the grey arrow. She tried the Z button and L button and the R button...nothing worked!

"Okay, now let's panic!" Sora squeaked.

"Why didn't it work?" Link asked as the group separated, running in different directions so they wouldn't be easy targets for Barinade.

"It must be the game, it wont let me get through it so quickly, or so easily." Sora muttered to herself so no one heard.

"Link, hit it with the boomerang!" She yelled to him. Link skidded to a stop and threw the boomerang and it, the central blob was hit and the monster momentarily froze, turning a dark blue. Link immediately sprang up and hit it with his sword, managing to slash it twice before it unfroze. Link ran away from it, but the rotating Bari circled outward, and hit Link, sending him flying to the other side of the chamber. The antenna at the top aimed towards the fallen Link, a spark of electricity lit up in it. Harry took out his wand.

"Impedimenta!" He shouted. A blast emitted from his wand, and hit the antenna, completely cutting it away so that a dead lifeless stem was all that was left of it. A different antenna turned towards him, and the barinade turned and began advancing on him instead. He issued the same spell, hitting the main body of the Barinade, and causing it to turn red a couple of times. The barinade sunk into the ground, so that only the top part of it was sticking out, and the Bari surrounding it. Harry hit at one with a spell, causing it to shrivel up and die, he aimed at another, but a black shadow cut through it, slicing it before he had time to say the spell.

Raven was at the far corner, he arms spread out wide. Her eyes clouded over in black, and she was levitating slightly off the floor. Another black shadow was sent forth by Raven, killing another Bari bodyguard. She didn't notice the antenna aimed at her...

"Stupify!" Harry yelled. Barinade immediately froze. Raven quickly cut of the remaining antennas and the surrounding Bari. The body of the Barinade lifted up from the ground again, this time without it's jellyfish bodyguards or it's antennas. It was nearly defenceless, before either Raven or Harry could attack, Sora was already slashing away at the Barinade with Link's sword. It glowed red, and redder, and puffed up. Then with a loud sickening sound it exploded, sending slim and goo flying everywhere.

"Nasty!" Sora said, wiping the slim off her face. Harry and Raven were in similar condition.

"Where's Link?" Harry asked Sora. She pointed at a blob of the Barinade, it was moving as if still alive. From it Link slowly emerged, completely covered in the stuff. Sora snickered quietly as she helped him walk, he was still dazed from the blow he'd received.

A blue light had appeared in the corner, and in the centre of it was ... Ruto!

"Not her again." Raven muttered.

"At least she'll give us the sapphire." Link said, "then we could all go home."

"You wish." Sora mumbled as she walked over to where Ruto was along with the rest of the group.

"you...your late! what took you so long? your useless! I was just lonely, thats all...just a little!" Ruto told them as the blue light surrounded them teleported them out of Jabu Jabu.

Once outside, Sora looked around and saw that they were missing something...also they weren't where they should be.

"We should be on a log, beside Ruto, but we're in front of Jabu... and where's Harry?" Sora questioned Link and Raven. Link smirked as he pointed across the lake to a fallen tree at the other side. Where Ruto and Harry were swimming face to face...and a little too close. Harry was holding the Zora's Sapphire in his hand, and Ruto had a weird look in her eye...

"Oh no she wont!" Raven growled, a dark shadow of a bird formed behind her, and quickly swept over the water, slamming into Ruto and sending her flying. Harry turned around and grinned when he saw Raven standing there with her arm outstretched. He swam over to them, and handed the stone to Link. Raven glared at where Ruto lay, on the other side of the lake, rubbing her head.

Harry laughed and grabbed Raven's arm, dragging her inside the entrance to Zora's Domain following Link and Sora.

"Let's get out of here before we get in trouble!" Link said, snickering. They made their way through Zora's Domain, and jumped out the waterfall at the end of Zora's River. Sora surfaced just in time to be thrown off a smaller waterfall and into Deeper water. She glimpsed Link in front of her, being dragged along by current, as were Harry and Raven, who were behind her.

"At least now we're clean!" Link commented as he dragged himself up from the shallower waters of the river. Sora came along behind him, and fell heavily to the grassy ground. She looked up at the rising sun.

"The sun sure beats an ugly slimy roof." She said, sighing.

"Anything beats a slimy roof." Raven muttered as she dragged herself out of the water also. Harry was standing off to the side, drying out his school robes.

"No, not the Dursleys." He muttered. (Hope I spelled it right)

"Who're they?" Link asked.

"My aunt and uncle and cousin." He answered.

"That's kinda harsh isn't it?" Link asked.

"No, trust me! They are horrible people. I'm sorry you have to put up with them Harry." Sora said in a sincere tone.

"You've lived with them?" harry asked, a little puzzled.

"No, but I've read about them." She answered carefully, she didn't want to say too much.

"Didn't think they'd make it to the books." Harry mumbled as he sat down. Link lay down next to Sora.

"What next?" He asked. "Do we just give the stones to Zelda and that's it?"

"Nope, let's rest first. We're all tired. Then the hard part comes." She said.

* * *

**Bad place to leave it at but i got tired and didn't wanna write anymore. now that it's summer i shall be able to write more often and update more quickly. as always please review. comments, criticism and ideas always welcomed. pointless flames are not welcomed. if your gonna flame please have a reason. that is all. thankies to everyone! hands out cookies (darn it, they wont go through the computer screen..)**


	23. Slugged

**okay i hadn't planned the chapter to be this long ( i think i put in too much detail) oh well...**

**NOTE: if you have not yet reviewed the chapter before this then please do so now before you read this chapter, i want more reviews pouts **

**nyways, now to the replies! **

Medlei** aww, why not cuss? i planned on making them cuss more when they grew up... and yes i was having final exams, but it's all over now! thankies for the review! gives her another cookie**

harrypotterfan** thankies **

childsage** hurries you shall have more!**

Liobit**you shall see in the story, but as in for after they beat the game. i'm not sure i might continue it through majora's mask but i gotta play and beat the game first... if i do continue it into majora's mask, Harry and Raven will most probably not be joining thou. thankies ****i did not reply to your previous review so i shall do so now: i shall try and add more personality to Raven and Harry, it's kinda hard keeping track of four main characters and sometimes i make one speak out more than the others, but i shall improve on it! thankies so much for the review!**

CrystalFlume** yes is it wrong! i luv reviews! just write whatever you want and i'll be happy nn;; anyways, you no longer have to wait, they meet ganondork in this chapter! thankies so much for the review! but please keep reviewing, i live on reviews!**

writernebie**thankies so much and i luv ur friend:D is awesome! hyper-ness rox, dun let anyone tell you otherwise! and i shall keep writing so i will not be drowned in a pit of lava... **

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty**Sora might tell... shifty eyes u'll have to wait and see, thankies so much for the spells! **

NoOnSh**dang it i mix those two up too much! well at least you knew what i meant! and why in especially the fire temple? if you got requests or ideas, i'd luv to hear them. thankies so much for the review! and i'll try putting in more "hummer" in the next chapters!**

ranma hibiki**yes harry shall jinx Ganondorf, that's for the request! (hope u like the jinx) and indeed the princess is a ditz! i shall have to make fun of her when she playes the role of shiek later on... (any requests for that? it is commin up soon) **

shadows13**sorry i did not reply to you on the previous chappie (at least i dont think i did) i'm afraid i cannot go along with your request tho, i'm trying to stick to the plot of the game and since it is not explained if random people pop into the plot, i cannot add it. sorry. **

**well that is all of you, i think... keep up the criticism, if it's needed. i am trying to improve as much as i can. now i shall leave you to ur reading. **

**

* * *

**

**Slugged **

The group made their way across Hyrule Field to Hyrule Castle cautiously. Somehow, although they knew it to be early morning, the sky was filled with a black mist, making it seem as if it were night. As they came closer to the Castle the air seemed to grow heavier, as if a storm was coming. Quietly, they made their way nearer to the gate, and were surprised to find it closed shut.

"Why is the gate closed? Are we not allowed in?" Link questioned. Sora had thought it better not to mention what was about to happen next.

"Why does it feel so gloomy all of the sudden?" Harry muttered.

"Stop asking questions!" Sora said irritably. A loud sudden clang was heard as the gate lowered quickly to the ground. Galloping hooves could be heard from inside the castle walls, getting louder as they came closer to the group. A white horse emerged from the gate, galloping quickly across the bridge carrying a muscled woman, and a small child snuggled tightly against her. The young girl turned her head to look back at them, her large blue eyes reflecting fear. With a small cry of effort she threw a blue object, landing it in the castle moat behind them. Soon the white horse disappeared into the thick mist. Link watched with a look of shock and surprise, he seemed to be frozen in motion. His head jerked back to the gate as a new sound emerged, the sound of yet another horse's hoof-beats.

A large, red-eyed, terrifying black horse appeared at the gate, quickly coming to a stop at the front of the bridge. A dark skinned man rode on the horse, he turned his head from side to side as if looking for someone.

"Argh! I lost her!" The man muttered angrily. He looked down and noticed the tiny, insignificant little children standing huddled together beside the road.

"You there, little kids! You must've seen the white horse gallop past just now, which way did it go? Answer me!" The man demanded. Link took out his sword, Harry took out his wand, Raven just looked bored, and Sora chucked a deku nut at him...and completely missed.

"So you think you can protect them from me? You've got guts." He said in an amused tone. The group remained silent and simply glared at him, and Sora just chucked another Deku nut at him, this time just barely missing his shoulder. The man now noticed her pathetic attempt to attack him.

"Heh heh heh...You want a piece of me? Very funny, I like your attitude!" He chuckled, watching them with cold eyes. Sora growled and chucked yet another deku nut, this time hitting him squarely in the forehead. The man yelled out angrily, and a glowing ball of energy formed in his hand. With little effort he threw the ball, hitting Sora and sending her toppling to the ground. Link crouched down beside her and helped her up.

"Pathetic little fools! Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf! And soon I will rule the world!" He said loudly. Harry glared at him, his wand was still held up, aimed at him. A look of surprise crossed Ganondorf's face. He clenched his stomach with one hand and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Eat slugs Ganondork!" Harry whispered furiously. Ganondorf's face turned a weird green colour, and he held his throat with his other hand. He coughed and gagged, turning his head towards the ground and he violently threw up a slimy green slug.

"Ewwww." Sora said, pointing and laughing. Ganondorf coughed out another slug as slim dripped down his chin and onto his black clothing. He quickly slapped the behind on his horse with a whip, causing it to rear and dashing off quickly down the road.

Link grinned and gave Harry a high five, laughing as he watched Ganondorf disappear into the distance.

"That was awesome!" Sora shouted, throwing her fist up in the air in triumph. Raven awarded him with a small kiss on his cheek.

"My hero." She said in a low tone. Harry blushed and grinned.

"Hey! Look!" Navi shouted, flying over to the glowing object in the water. Link jumped down into the moat and retrieved the object that the girl threw.

"That's the Ocarina of Time! The Royal Family's treasure!" Navi squeaked excitedly.

"Why did that girl have it through?" Harry asked.

"That girl was the princess Zelda. She wants Link to protect it, because Ganondorf is after it." Sora explained. Raven pointed a finger at Link, who way lying face-down in the ground.

"Um...he fainted." She said simply.

"He's having a vision from the Princess Zelda, it wont take long." Sora informed. After a short while Link got up and moaned, dusting himself off. He seemed a bit dazed.

"You okay?" Harry asked him.

"Um yeah... Sora! We gotta go to the Temple of Time!" Link said, pointing inside the Gate. By now the sky had cleared of the Black mist and there was no longer that heavy atmosphere.

"Let's go then." Sora replied, walking across the bridge. Link followed Closely after and told her of his vision, while Sora just nodded absent-mindedly. Harry took Raven by the hand and they trailed after Link and Sora.

The group made their way through the Market Place and towards the stairs leading up to the temple of time. The market place seemed quieter and less crowded than before, and everyone seemed to be tense. It was even quieter in the garden surrounding the large temple building. An eerily silence, but one that did not seem to hold any danger. Once inside the temple the group quickly crossed the carpeted floor, marvelling at the temple's beauty. They stopped before a stone slab in front of a large white door with markings. The door was made of stone, and was too incredibly huge for anyone to open.

Link quickly read the inscription upon the slab and followed it's directions, taking out the stones he'd collected and placing them on top of the slab in their correct places. He then played the song he'd seen in the vision; the song of time. The door in front of them scrapped across the floor as it slowly opened, revealing a passage within.

"Are we gonna get to go home now?" Raven muttered as she followed the group through the dim passage.

"Possibly, but we still have more work to do even if we get the chance to go home. Meaning you'd have to choose between staying here and helping out Link or completely ditching Hyrule and going home." Sora answered.

"Link! Isn't that..." Navi said in a high-pitched voice as she flew over to the middle of the room, "The Master Sword!" She finished, clearly awed. Indeed, there was reason to be awed. The sword itself seemed to glow with power as a ray of light from a single large window at the top shone down on it. It lay with it's tip embedded in a small stone slab with the mark of the legendary Triforce on it.

"Wow..." Sora commented, thrilled to be witnessing this in person and not through a tv screen. Link climbed the small steps leading up to the sword slowly and calmly, all the while his gaze did not stray from it. He grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and was about to yank it out when a yell from Sora stopped him.

"No! We all have to be touching the sword or we'll be left behind!" She told them quickly and she stepped up beside Link and held onto the large blue hilt.

"What do you mean 'left behind'" Raven questioned.

"You'll see in seven years." Sora mumbled. Raven and Harry hung on to the Hilt as well and as one they all pulled it out. A blue circle of light appeared around them, surrounding them completely and filling their vision with blue. That's when the flow of time seemed to come to a complete stop for all of them...

* * *

**gah! i'm never putting in this much detail again! it's too boring, no humour! if you felt that you hated this chapter cause of it's horrible detail then do not worry, it shall never happen again! i ruined this chapter shakes head o well, the next one shall be better! please make your reviews as long as possible, and can everyone give me thier opinion on cussing and swearing in this story? meaning, i would like to make them more teenagerish when they are older (that's the next chapter!) so i might make them swear more, so if everyone is against it, i shall not do that, but if everyone is for it than i shall! but they will not be swearing for no reason, and not every other word. if i do put in swearing it'll be for humourous reasons.. or when they are angry... please give in your opinion, and feel free to speak your mind! also, as always ideas, requests, and criticism are always welcomed. see ya next chappie! **


	24. Teenagered

**lookit! we got to the fun part, teenagers are always fun! and i am aware that the chapter title isn't actually a word...but i can make up my own words if i wanna... **

**anyways, to celebrate getting this far, well...justhere >> http/ you might be able to recognise who the people in that picture are... **

**i thought maybe instead of just describing them i'd post a picture. **

**also i would like to thank everyone who gave me thier opinions on cussing, and the results were that most were for it so long as it wasn't overused... also, as you can see in this chapter, for the 'bigger' swear words i decided to bump out a letter so it was a little less .. um.. cussing-ish... i also used the substitution meathod.. **

**now onto the replies...**

Medlei **thank you very much! as for the cussing, i half used your idea, instead of putting only one letter i took out one... so it wasn't the _whole _swear word but still - anyways lemme know if this bothers you too much... but if not, then you can be sure i wont overuse swear words..**

Alec Conner** thank you but they shall not be swearing alot, only where it is needed. **

Liobit**thank you so much! and ur rite, i dont see Raven as much of a swearing person so she probably wont be doing it often, as for Harry, same thing as Raven... thank you for the review and for your opinion! **

shooter rainey** lol, sure they shall swear! and tolkien? you mean the dude who wrote the lord of the rings series? OO those books are crap, too much talk and too little action... i liked the movies tho... and i am not a dude i am a dudette! get it rite... thank you so much for ur review! **

JamesPotter13 **technically, you'll be _reading _what they look like, but since i left that link uptop, you can also _see_ what they look like! and i hurried and got the new chapter up just like you asked! thankies for the review **

harrypotterfan** no dont be lazy! review! or i'll be lazy and stop writing! HA! THAT IS A THREAT! and now you no longer have to wonder, you can see for yourself what they look like! thankies for the review!**

Muggleborn22**glad you think so! (a reply to ur comment on ch1, since i cant go back and reply..) please continue to review! thank you so much **

Meggy** thank you very much i really appreciate that, though someone already got all that for me thanks for ur review! **

Tweedle Dumbass **thank you for your opinion, though everyone else thinks i update way too slowly... o well.. i'll just update at my own pace. i'm trying to lessen up on the details, though that's kinda hard.. especially when i'm using exact text from the game.. and i have to agree with you on the wallmaster thing, they are my worst enemy... i run blindly where ever they are cause i do not wanna meet up with them... hmm... that gives me an idea for the wallmaster part... thank you so much for ur review! i always look forward to ur reviews, always nice and long, thankies gives you a cookie **

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty**thank you so much! and for the swearing thingy,i did say i wasn't gonna overuse it in the previous chapter so you have nothing to worry about, also i covered it up a lil too, like i mentioned b4. **

childsage** thank you very much! **

Kim Kinne **thanks, and you shall have more :) **

writernebie**MUHAHAHAH YOU CANT THREATEN ME WITH SPINACHE! i kinda like it... kinda... i tolerate it at least.. and no need to wonder, you can read and find out:) thankies very much...**

ranma hibiki**yup, not very good when it came to humour in the last chappie.. should've added more... and u know those lil comments you made when you sent the guides and text from the game? well those served as excellent suggestions, u've given me a lot of ideas through that.. may i steal the nickname mr.wrinkles? that's just awesome! thank you so much! gives you a cookie too **

**----finally that's it! my hands hurt nn thanks to every1 for their reviews! onto the story!**

* * *

**Teenagered**

Link dimly remembered seeing Ganondorf standing in the temple of time as the blue light surrounded them, he woke up with a sudden jolt, thinking Ganondorf should not havebeen there!

"Link, wake up Link, the Saviour of Light, I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages. Ages ago, we ancient ones built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm." An old bearded man who stood in front of Link said. Link just raised his eyebrow...he had no clue what the old geyser was talking about. And he felt weird all over. Link blinked and the old man continued talking.

"This is the Chamber of Sages inside the Temple of Light. The temple of Light, situated in the very centre of the sacred realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorfs evil forces. The master sword, the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the pedestal of time--was the final key to the sacred realm." he said. Link just continued to stare blankly at him, not understanding a single word he said but pretending that he was. "Link...don't be alarmed...look at yourself!" Rauru finished. Link looked at his hands first, and was surprised to find them bigger, and gloved. Raising his eyebrows he looked down at the rest of him, and hopped in shock, as if hoping to step away from himself.

"AHH!" He yelled.

"Look Link! Your big now! You've grown up!" Navi squealed, whizzing around him excitedly.

"Gee thanks, I didn't notice!" Link said in a loud, freaked out tone.

"Pipe down, will you! I have a headache!" A familliar voice said from beside him. Link jerked his head towards the voice. The chamber was filled with many circular platforms hanging in mid air, on one platform to the left of Link sat a red-haired girl, sitting with her hands resting on her bent knees and her head resting on her hands. She looked at him with golden-yellow eyes.

There was a hint of surprise in her expression when she saw Link's face.

"Damn.." She muttered. _Holy sheet he looks good..._ she thought.

"Sora?" Link whispered. Sora nodded her head slowly.

"No way...this isn't happening." Link shook his head as if to clear it.

"Come on, I'm not that ugly." Sora mumbled. Link shook his head again, but much more slowly, he was still staring wide-eyed at Sora, or the seven years older version of her.

"No, not ugly, not ugly at all..." He said in a raspy voice. A cough from Rauru turned Link's attention away from Sora and back at Rauru.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch...only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time"can pull it from the pedestal of time. However, you were too young to be the hero of time. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time! Well do you understand your destiny?" Rauru asked.

"Destiny? Hero of time? Seven years?" Link repeated, his voice still full of shock. Rauru rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He said. Link blinked at him, then turned to Sora.

"Do I understand my destiny?" He asked her. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I understand." Link told Rauru.

"But, remember...though you opened the door of time in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo king of thieves, used it to enter this forbidden sacred realm! He obtained the Triforce from the temple of light, and with its power, he became the king of evil." Rauru was interupted by a comment from Link...

"-astard!" He cursed. Navi fluttered her wings indignantly.

"Link! that's a naughty word!" She said, though a quiet snicker could be detected in her voice. Sora laughed.

"go Link!" Shecheered. Rauru gave an impatient puff and continued on.

"His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has only little influence, even in this sacred realm. Namely, this chamber of sages. but there is still hope. The power of the sages remains. When the power of all the sages is awakened, the sages seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the realm...I, Rauru, am one of the sages, and your power to fight together with the sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you, and find the power of the other sages and add their might to your own!" He lifted his hands and a shining yellow medallion appeared hovering above him, the medallion floated over to Link, who took it into his hands and studied it.

"Where's Harry and Raven?" Link asked Rauru. Rauru sighed and breathed in deeply.

"Your friends do not belong in this world. They had come from other worlds. But they were with you when you pulled out the sword, so they came along here. I tried to send them back to their own worlds, but even though they were unconscious, their spirits resisted and I couldn't get them across the portal. One spirit resisted more than the rest. I couldn't even get her's near the portal." Rauru said, indicating Sora with a nod of his head. Sora grinned sheepishly. Link smiled gratefully.

"If they're spirits were to agree, then I could send them back. So as soon as your friends awoke, a short while before you did, I gave them the option. Lady Sora said she wanted to stay." Rauru announced.

"So where is Harry and Raven. They didn't choose to go back did they?" Sora whispered.

"Don't you already know?" Link questioned her.

"No, I woke up after them, I don't know where they are." she replied, suddenly alert. Rauru gazed at her with wise eyes.

"Did they leave?" Link asked Rauru, who pulled his gaze back to Link. Rauru was silent and studied thier worried expressions carefully... (A/N am I keeping you on the edge of your seats? Oo did harry and raven leave? am i really gonna do that?laughs evilly)

"They await you in the temple of time." Rauru finally spoke. Link and Sora both breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Find the other sages and save Hyrule!" Rauru said. A blue light blinded their vision and Link and Sora found themselves standing in the Temple of time. In the same room where they found the Master Sword.

"Link...We're back in the temple of time, but have seven years really passed?" Navi questioned, almost to herslef. Link took a quick glance at Sora standing beside him. He grinned when he met her gaze.

"Oh yeah, seven years definitely passed." He said, his gaze still fixed upon her.

"It looks like you wont be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore. Let's get out of here." Navi muttered. She didn't seem to like what had happened. Sora walked in front of Link and he followed, but then he suddenly stopped. He quickly pulled the master sword from it's sheath and spun around to find a skinny, horribly dressed, blonde young man standing where they were a moment ago. He was barely showing any skin, even his face was covered all except for his eyes.

"Zelda? What are you doing in that stupid outfit?" Navi asked, flying around the "man". He/she looked very annoyed.

"I am not zelda!" he yelled...in a very female voice. 'He' turned to face Link.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time." He said, trying to put on a wise person act.

"If you really are a man than he doesn't swing that way!" Sora said laughing. Link grinned. A vein throbbed in the young man's forehead.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the sacred realm will call those destined to be sages, who dwell in the five Temples. One in a deep forest...one on a high mountain...one under a vast lake...one within the house of the dead...one inside a goddess of sand." The boy continued, ignoring the comments.

"Okay I'm not going in the house of the dead. That just sounds freaky.." Link complained, "Can I just skip all this?"

"Together with the hero of time," The boy continued in a loud voice, trying to drown out everything else, "the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs."

"Nicename." Sora commented, trying hard to stifle her giggles.Shiek growled at Sora, then turned to look at Link, he seemed to be impressed with Link.

"As I see you standing there holding the mythical master sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time. If you believe the legend, you have no choice."

"then i dont believe the Legend!" Link quickly said. Shiek was quickly losing his patience..

"You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages. One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the sacred realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Do you understand, Link?" He finally finished.

"Wha? I'm sorry I dozed off." Link said between chuckles. Irritated, Shiek threw a deku nut at the ground, creating a blinding light, and vanished. Link turned around and saw him running down the hall of the temple.

"What a goof. Is that really Zelda, Navi?" Link asked the tiny fairy.

"Um...no." Navi said sarcastically.

"Who the hell - ?" A voice came from the other main room of the temple. Link and Sora recognized the voice and ran through the passage into the room. They were met with a considerably changed Harry and Raven, who were looking out at the entrance to the temple, where Shiek just left through.

"Harry, Raven!" Sora yelled to them happily.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Harry said. He looked a little older, and was dressed differently, a completely black cloak with a hood, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, and black pants.

"We've been waiting for nearly an hour." Raven muttered. Her skin was not as pale as it was before, and she too looked older. Her hair length was the same, while Sora's had grown longer. She wore a light purple cloak instead of her dark blue one from before. She also had matching purple leather boots that went up nearly to her knees.

"Isn't this awesome? I'm driving age now!" Sora said gleefully.

"What's driving?" Link asked curiously. Sora giggled and told him that it was something from her world.

"Well, now that we're considerably screwed. What do we do? I mean, my friends back in my world probably are wondering where I've been for seven years." Raven said.

"Yeah my friends are probably worried too." Harry agreed.

"No one would've noticed in my world." Sora said, it didn't seem to affect her, she still had a grin spread across her face. "You can go back in time later, and then you wouldn't have been gone that long." She explained.

"Well, what first? Kakariko Village?" Link asked.

"Nope, first let's get horsies!" Sora answered, skipping her way to the entrance of the temple. The rest of the group followed quickly after her. Outside was where the real trouble began...

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter.. criticism is very much appreciated, suggestions and requests and all that are also welcomed. please review and let me know what you think... so go review now... go! **


	25. Sho Fizzled

**well i had this done since monday, but i decided to wait till more reviews came in.. it took awhile, so here's the thing, faster you get those reviews in, faster i'll upload.. **

**NOTE: since in the last chapter the link i gave didn't work, if you still wish to see the picture go to my profile and you will find a link to my gallery there, then look for a picture called "mix the worlds" and that should be the one with all the characters in it! that is all...or is it?**

shooter rainey** no u didn't, and thankies!**

ril **um okay. **

NoOnSh **the dragon is so not easy! it takes me 4 tries to beat that thing! and we're not even near the fire temple... we got forest first.. thankies for the review!**

Tweedle Dumbass**congrats on getting signed up, i went ahead and took a look at ur story, it was pretty good. i left a review i think, and i couldn't got rid of them if i wanted to! ofcource i'd lose half of my reviewers so i didn't screw it up.. thanks for the magnets? and have fun time-warping! **

Medlei **yes i have wondered that, but it's gonna have to stay a mystery... thanks for the cake and trophie... and thanks for saying i update fast, cause i just let you down by taking my time posting this one.. hehe..sorry! glad you liked the chapter, and enjoy this one!**

childsage **sorry dude, cusses are staying, but i dont even put that many and i cover them up somewhat, i'm trying to stay neutral here, so please bare with me. **

Devil Seifer**dang for the website thingy not working, it really pissed me off, i agree with you on the redeads thing, i always hated them, some of the worst monsters in the game, thank you for all ur reviews on the past chapters, and also this one! .:gives you a cookie:. **

writernebie**lmao, thankies for the review! glad you liked the chapter and haha on the spinach thing!**

Silverdash**congrats on the new pin name, it certainly is shorter and not so much of a mouthful, i wanted to be at least a bit origional and have raven change from before, her shadow things are red now :D .. anyways, glad u liked the chapter, and thankies for the review!**

JamesPotter13 **thank you!**

ranma hibiki**well i did my best at desroying Ingo, hope u like it .:hands you a cookie:. **

**i hope i didn't forget anyone, but please bring in those reviews quick as possible, i'll remind you again at the bottom of the chappie, so you know how important and vital it is to getting the chapters done sooner! **  
**

* * *

**

**Sho Fizzled**

"GET IT OFF ME!" Sora yelled as she was held by one of the Redeads. Link stabbed at it from behind, not taking a full swing because he was afraid to hurt Sora. Harry had already jinxed most of them, but Sora had walked into this one accidentally. The Redead dropped Sora and instead turned to Link, who stepped back to avoid it. Redeads were kinda slow so the group had no trouble outrunning them and walking out into Hyrule Field. As soon as they were a few steps away from the castle, the world around them changed from being dark and quiet, into daylight.

"Right then, off to the Ranch?" Link said, walking forward. A large Poe appeared in front of him all of the sudden, causing Link to jump back. It started to circle the group, dumping balls of fire as it went.

"Oh great!" Harry muttered.

"Ignore it and run!" Sora told them. They ran their way over to Lon Lon Ranch, being followed by the Poe, which kept trying to spin around them but since they were running it just looked retarded.

Once inside the ranch, the group were led by Sora over to where a hunched man with a weird expression stood next to a closed horse pen.

"If you win a race against him twice, he'll give you Epona." Sora informed Link. Link marched up to the man.

"There are rumours that I cheated the owner out of the ranch, but don't be ridiculous! That guy talon was weak! I, the hard working Ingo, poured so much energy into this place. I don't want strangers like you saying anything bad about me! Listen–." Ingo was cut off when Link interrupted him.

"Can I race you?" Link asked, getting straight to the point.

"Do you want to ride one of my fine horses? Pay me 10 rupees and you can ride." Ingo offered, having trouble parting from the script he was given...

"No I want to race." Link repeated.

"...Do you want to hear how to ride?" Ingo asked.

"No...I - want - to - race - you - and - win - so - I - can - get - a - horse!" Link said very slowly and clearly to try and make Ingo understand. Instead, the man glanced at Link, noticing the rupee wallet he had attached to his belt, and grabbed it.

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Link immediately yelled, jumping back. His friends, who stood behind him, were howling with laughter. Ingo opened the wallet and dumped it's contents into one of his filthy hairy hands. A note reading "you owe Harry 20 rupees" fell out, and a half eaten deku-pop (lollipop Hyrule style!). Ingo popped the small candy into his mouth and threw the wallet at Link.

"You don't have enough rupees." He stated. Pouting, Link stuffed the wallet into his pack and walked back to his friends.

"I need rupees." Link mumbled, kicking a small stone in front of him as a show of frustration. Sora, still giggling, put a comforting hand on Link's shoulder.

"No worries mate, lets see if I can get him to give it to us for free." Sora said with a wink as she walked off towards Ingo, who was now staring off into space.

"What's she gonna do?" Harry asked. Link shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Um... I hope she doesn't try and flirt her way through.." Raven muttered. Link's eyes grew wide.

"She'd better not!" He turned to see Sora handing over a cucco to Ingo, who looked confused.

"What do I do with this?" He asked her. Sora grinned.

"You'll see..." She said. Link recognised the evil expression on her face. As Ingo held the cucco, Sora gave it a quick prod with a knife she had somehow obtained. The cucco clucked angrily and flapped it's wings, Ingo had trouble holding onto it. Sora ran back to where the group stood.

"Now we sit and watch." She informed, making herself comfortable on the dry grass. Ingo held the squawking cucco at arms length as it continued to thrash around. The sound of more flapping could be heard as a flock of about 20 cuccos landed directly in front of Ingo, who hid the injured Cuccos behind his back and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey man, that's not coo'. Don't be hurting our chicks dude." The leading cucco said. He had on a backwards cap, a leather jacket, and huge gold rings on his wing feathers, which were dropping under the weight of them.

"Gangster Cuccos!" Sora said, pointing at the cucco and laughing.

"Sho fizzle, ya gots a prob with us human chicky?" A hoodie-wearing black cuccos said.

"Nah dude, I'm on your side. But that ugly man was trying to get it with your chick!" Sora said, pointing an incriminating finger at Ingo.

"No I –." Ingo began, but his voice was drowned out as the gang of cuccos charged at him, pecking and crowding him.

"Hey where'd you get that knife?" Link whispered to Sora as he watched the cuccos beat up Ingo.

"Oh it's your Kokiri Sword, since it's too small for you now, I can at least use it as a knife. I feel so useless since the controller I have barely works." Sora answered. ((A/N I've always wondered why you couldn't just use your older weapons, I can understand the boomerang not working, but the kokiri sword can at least be used as a knife.))

"Oh...well, not that I'm not enjoying this, but how are we supposed to get the horse now?" Link asked. "From what I can see, he isn't fit to be racing anymore."

"We wait until he's beaten up good and just take the keys to the horse pen off 'im and get us whatever horses we want."

A red-haired shy looking girl appeared from the stables, obviously checking to see what all the racket was. When she saw the cuccos attacking Ingo she ran over there.

"Oh you poor thing!" She said as the cuccos parted to allow her through, allowing everyone to see a beat-up, black eyed, reduced-to-a-pulp Ingo. He gave a toothless grin when he saw Malon, thinking that she'd meant him when she said 'poor thing'. Instead Malon rushed to the injured cuccos, holding it gently and comforting it.

"Hey Malon, if ugly-man comes at one of our chickies again, don't hesitate to give us a call. Come on hommies, let's break this joint." The leading cuccos said, flapping off followed by his gang. Ingo gave a soft whimper before falling unconscious on the ground. Malon returned to the stabled without even a glace at the audience. Sora clapped as soon as the 'show' was over, throwing popcorn up in the air, which she'd also somehow obtained, and whooping with delight.

"Now we get horsies!" She said gleefully, running up to Ingo's body and digging through his pockets for the key. She got the key, and his wallet. Looking through it she found 80 rupees.

"Everyone gets 20!" She declared, splitting the money between everyone. Harry nudged Link.

"Pay up." He told him. Link glared at him and handed him his share of the loot.

"You do realize we're stealing." Raven commented as she put her rupees in her wallet.

"So don't take the rupees." Sora told her.

"No!" She shot back, tucking her wallet in her pack securely. Harry laughed and linked arms with her as they walked into the horse pen.

"Link, play Epona's song so you can get Epona for yourself, she's the fastest!" Sora told him as she selected a caramel coloured horse for herself. Link did as she was told and was greeting with a nudge by Epona, a light brown horse with a white patch on her nose and legs. Raven chose a milky white horse with brown freckles on his rump. Harry took a grey one with a black patch on it's head.

"I'm naming mine Sugar" Sora announced, beaming.

"I'll call mine Demon, and no one is gonna tell me otherwise!" Raven smirked and patted Demon, who just stared ahead looking bored.

"Um..I'll call mine Nimbus, since there's no good brooms around here." Harry muttered. No one but Sora understood what he was talking about. Sora tugged Sugar's reigns, urging it forwards. It was just too bad her horse was as hyperactive as she was and bolted into a dead run, stepping over Ingo's body in the process as it charged out the Pen. Link laughed and encouraged Epona to follow after. Harry didn't really know what to do to get the horse going so he just sat there lookingretarded as he shouted out orders to the horse.

"Go! Follow them! Run! Gallop! Do something!" Harry yelled to the horse, who bent it's head down to graze on the grass below them. Raven giggled, she lifted her hands and a string of red shadow appeared to flow in the air, swinging back and giving Harry's horse a smack on it's behind. Nimbus reared and galloped forward after the other horses. A few magic words to her own horse and Raven got it going also. Harry suddenly stopped his horse and turned back towards the fallen body of Ingo.

"Shouldn't we do something about him?" He asked the rest of the group, who had slowed down to see what Harry was waiting for.

"What? Hide the body?" Sora suggested.

"No, he's still alive...somewhat, but I mean can we just leave him there?" Harry said, looking down and the hoof marks on Ingo's clothes. Sora grinned.

"Pull a Gilderoy Lockheart on him!" Sora laughed out. Everyone turned to look at her with questioning eyes. A sudden groan was heard as Ingo dragged himself up. He looked at the group, all cozy on stolen horses, his horses, and screamed.

"You thieving murderers! Gimme back my horses!" He yelled, his gaze switched to Epona.

"No! That's the Great Ganondorf's horse! I was training it for him so he could recognise my superior talents!" He whined.

"Oh shut up, you know it's Malon who does all the work anyway!" Sora replied, scowling down at him from atop her horse. His gaze remained fixed on Epona.

"How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose?" He growled.

"She wasn't wild..." Link argued.

"A lot of things could be done right under your nose, it's so big it could have it's own zip code!" Sora joked, snickering. Ingo hobbled over to the gate by the stables, no one evenbothered to stop him as he barred it shut.

"Ha! Now you cant leave!" He said, standing proudly behind the gate. Harry looked down at the gate.

"Um, you do realize it's only about waist high and the horses could jump it easily?" Harry remarked. Ingo's face paled.

"No wait! There's a way that's more fun!" Sora told them, turning her horse around and sending it running towards one of the higher fences surrounding the ranch itself.

"No, you head to the smaller fence you dolt!" Raven said, chasing after her.

"Neh, if it's fun..." Link said, smiling and following Sora. Harry turned to look down at Ingo. With a wicked smirk he raising his wand and waved it at Ingo, who obtained a blank look on his face and fell back. Then harry urged Nimbus forwards after his friends.

"Hi, who are you?" Ingo asked Malon.

"Um..Malon?" She replied, a little confused. Ingo smiled stupidly.

"And um...who am I?"

* * *

**woah, this was long. o well, anyways, please get those reviews in quickly so i can upload quickly, hope u liked this chapter... as always, comments, improvement points, criticism, ideas, requests, and such are always welcome, feel free to put in whatever crap you want in ur review, JUST REVIEW! i dunt care if it's just to say "you suck" review and i'll be happy. and upload faster!**

**also if you wish you can go and see the picture of Mix the worlds characters by going to the link found in my profile, the picture is entitled "mix the worlds" full view it! thankies, now go review! or check out the picture! or better yet, both! **


	26. Taller

**sorry it took so long, i was away the whole weekend, and couldn't finish it off. plus i was busy this morning with this stupid cource i got put into, so i couldn't upload till now. **

**now onto the replies, sorry if it's not very thoughtful, i'm kinda in a rush to get it done. **

super dark link: **thanks.**

Psychic Werewolf Assassin**thankies and i will do. (update) and what's OOC? also, i needed to age her down a bit so i can pair her with harry, i didn't want her to be too much older than the rest of the group. (raven)**

harrypotterfan **um, this is chapter 26, so u reviewed kinda ahead, and you'd best keep reviewing, make um long, better that way, and thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. **

Medlei **no i dont think so, when i played i just went directly to lon lon ranch and got epona, so i dont think you need the hook shot first. and sorry to make you wait so long for the next chapter. **

PERSON **okie, thanks.**

tootsiepopgurl**i didn't think it needed to be there, since in harry potter it was only funny cause they were in an ugly cave, while on the ranch, it makes more sense, meaning not as funny. so i didn't put it in. **  
NoOnSh**the dragon was not easy, wack-a-mole is only easy if you hit in time and dont get blasted by a wave of fire!thankies for the review!**

childsage **um, sorry to make you fall, and glad you liked you it **

writernebie**thankies!**

Tweedle Dumbass**o really? i didn't know, i'll go check out ur second chapter soon as i can, and i tried to make this chapter not faded out funny as you called it, but honestly i'm tired so you shouldn't expect anything great. and only sora will be using the older weapons, i'm gonna follow the link no use those weapons rule. thankies so much for the review, and keep em long like that, i like it that way!**

Ril **i cant have hermione just poppin up, it wouldn't make any sense. thankies for the review!**

Silverdash**thankies very much and hyper ish gooood...**

ranma hibiki**ur very welcome **

JamesPotter13** thankies, and i shall do my best to meet ur expectations. **

**thanks to everyone who reviewed! keep reviewing please, it helps me write better, faster, and longer chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**Taller**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sora shouted as Sugar jumped over the fence, swooping down through the air and landing somewhat clumsily on the dirt road below.

"AHHHH!" Link exclaimed as Epona followed Sugar, making a graceful landing. Harry was used to being in flying through the air, and so was Raven, so they didn't have a problem as their horses landed alongside Sugar and Epona, slowing to a trot as the made their way towards the Village. They approached the stairs, and without even thinking Sora jumped off her horse.

"Why did you get off?" Link asked as Epona trotted closer to the stairs.

"You'll see." and Link did see, Epona wouldn't even touch the stairs, she stopped as soon as she was in front of them, and wouldn't budge no matter what Link did. Harry and Raven were also experiencing the same problems with their horses.

"We walk from here." Sora declared, giving Sugar a small pat before running up the stairs.

"Dammit.." Link muttered as he, Raven, and Harry followed after her.

"We're gonna have to race a dead person. It's fun!" Sora told them once they reached the graveyard. She marched over to one of the graves, and struggled to pull it, but was clearly not strong enough. Harry and Raven just stood there and watched, while Link let his gaze wander away from Sora.

"I could use some help ya know!" Sora muttered angrily, glaring at Link, as she was expecting him to come help her.

"So ask for it." Link replied casually. Sora puffed out her breath in a frustrated manner.

"YOU IDIOT GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" she screamed. She opened her eyes to see that Link had shrunk back away from her, his expression was pure horror. Sora laughed loudly, clutching her stomach as she fell back. It took some time before they managed to get the grave to slid back, but soon the group were standing in front of a pale, ugly looking old man that Harry recognised as the Gravedigger from seven years ago. He was floating around with little wings that stuck out from his back and a crooked halo above his head. He played a small harp, but he wasn't very good at it. They all winced at the sound of the screeching instrument.

"Hey dead dude! Can we race you so you could, like, give us a prize and stuff?" Sora questioned eagerly. Dampe just gave her an odd look before nodding his head and floating off, throwing different coloured fireballs as a trail. Sora quickly took off running after him, dodging the fireballs that he threw. Link and Harry also took off running, while Raven glided alongside them. He led them down a twisting path that eventually led to a large open chamber with a ledge that ended at a stone platform. Dampe awaited them there as they climbed up to the platform. After congratulating them on keeping up with him, the Dampe presented them with a large wooden chest, before floating off again. Sora sat down, trying to catch her breath, and told Link to open the chest.

"Awesome!" Link said gleefully as he took out a silver lined hook shot. Closing one eye, he aimed at a wooden log above them and shot it, the end of the hook shot lodged in the wood, and Link was yank violently upwards. He ended up dangling from the ceiling by one hand, which held on to the hook shot.

"Uh, lil help up here!" Link said to the rest of the group, who were on the floor laughing. A small creak in the wood was heard as the hook shot dislodged itself from the log, sending Link tumbling to the ground.

"I don't like you.." Link said to the hook shot, narrowing his eyes as he glared at it. Muttering he turned and started walking back down the ledge away from the roar of laughter.

"Wait!" Sora said, trying to control her giggles, "you're going the wrong way!" Link turned around sharply and headed back. After Link played the song of time to get rid of a stone blocking their way, Sora led them into the Windmill of the village.. Jumping down onto the rotating wood, Link marched up to a man playing on some sort of instrument, and listened to his woeful tale of a boy who played an annoying song, and told Link the notes to the song. With a mischievous grin, Link played the song, and was awarded by angry yelling from the man. Sora was sitting at the top of the rotating boards, she was having to much fun up there to come down and help Link when the man started cussing at him. Raven and Harry were standing by the door, waiting for Link to resolve his issue.

"I'll boil your head in a pot of bones, you evil, annoying-song playing, wierdo!" the man yelled. Link simply looked bored as he took out the Master Sword from it's sheath and held it ready. With a nervous chuckle the man apologised and went back to playing his instrument. Link grinned, loving the way people treated him because he was taller and stronger-looking...and cause he had one hell of a weapon. Once the group was outside, it had gotten really dark, and they needed somewhere to camp for the night, and since they were in Kakariko village...

"The skullatula house!" Sora reminded them. A very loud feminine shriek was heard, and everyone looked back to see Link cowering in a corner by a wooden box, with his hands covering his head. Seeing that the group was all staring at him, Link cleared his throat and straightened himself.

"I mean, uh, how about some other house? You know, one that's not filled with ugly spiders?" he said with a low, un-happy chuckle. The group sat down in a circle in one corner of the house, lying down on the soft pillowed ground Harry had conjured up for them. Sora glanced at the moping Link sitting beside her, his back was turned to her, as he would not take his eyes off the cursed skullatula people in the middle of the room, by now they'd gotten enough skullatula tokens together to gain an adult wallet from the un-cursed people. (Who still acted freakish)

"Loosen up, I told you already they wont harm anyone, do you not trust me?" she said innocently. He glanced briefly at her before sliding closer to her. He encircled her waist with one arm and pulled her against him.

"Yeah I trust you. But I still don't like spiders." Link said. Sora smiled and lay her head on his chest. A moment of silence fell upon the group as they all pondered their own thoughts.

"I miss my friends back in my world.." Harry whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too." Raven nodded her head, looking sadly down at the ground.

"I don't have anyone to miss." Sora admitted. Link smiled and held her tighter, letting her know he was there for her.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Sora simply shrugged, and no one questioned further. The group was quiet after that until one by one they dozed off into sleep.

"Bad rock! Bad bad rock!" Sora yelled as she ran to dodge yet another Boulder that rolled violently down the steep death mountain trail.

"Over here!" Link called out to her from inside a cave which he'd blown up the entrance to earlier. The group huddled inside the cave, waiting for their next chance to make a dash up the trail.

"Doesn't it end?" Raven questioned irritably as she glided past another huge boulder.

"Nope." Sora replied, running near to the edges of the cliff to avoid the chucks of rolling rock. They continued their way up and entered the Goron's City inside the mountain.

"Why's it so quiet?" Link asked once they were inside.

"Oh most of the Gorons are about to be served as dinner to a goron-eating dragon inside the fire temple." Sora answered calmly as she led them to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Link spotted a goron rolling along one level, he looked very tiny, and rolled fairly quickly.

"Shouldn't we go help them?"

"Not yet, first we gotta survive the forest temple."

"Can we just go get eaten by a dragon and get it all over with?" Link moaned.

"But then you're precious Princess Zelda will be stuck in a world ruled by an ugly tyrant." Sora said in a teasing tone. Link hid the evil grin that threatened to appear on his face.

"Yeah, you're right, Zelda's safety and happiness always comes first!" He replied cheerfully. He noticed Sora twitch ever so sharply.

"Bstard." she muttered loudly. Everyone laughed.

Running through the Lost Woods, Sora decided to take Link to where he needed to go, and not to the Kokiri Forest village, since it wouldn't be very nice to see his home town being overrun by weird monsters.

"In here." She directed, going through one tunnel and running into Mido. Stunned, he glared at Sora, and turned to stare at Link.

"What are you? Though you wear -" he was cut off when Sora pushed him aside and yelled for everyone to run into the tunnel he was blocking. Everyone ran quickly past the screaming mido, whom being half their size, dared not to do anything more than yell at them.

"The Scared Meadow again!" Sora introduced them to their surroundings once they were inside the all to familiar setting.

"That was Mido!" A bewildered Link said as he stepped out into the meadow, "I am now taller than Mido!" it took a while for this realization to sink in, and once it did... "YAY!" Link jumped up, whooping with joy.

"Do we have to go through the Deku shrubs again?" Raven asked, yawning.

"Nope, something much stupider." Sora assured her.

Sora got close to the maze entrance in front of her, and peeked out to the side. Seeing nothing, she stepped out, holding a deku nut ready. Big mistake. A huge ... thing... came out from the corner and charged at her, not even giving her time to react as it shoved her all the way into a pit of water at the end, and stood by the edge, growling and screeching as it tried to reach her with it's spear. Sora shrieked as she swam as far back as she could, which wasn't much, and she was in a dead end, no way out. The Goblin growled angrily and was about to throw it's deadly weapon at her, suddenly a surprised look crossed it's face as it's body was torn in half, and it evaporated quickly into blue mist. Behind it Link stood, his hands gripping the hilt of the Master Sword so tightly that his knuckles were white. Sora looked up at him and saw a weird sort of feeling burning in his eyes. But before she could identify it, it was gone and he was crouching by the edge holding out one gloved hand to her. Grateful, she grabbed onto it and climbed back on solid ground. Link put his arm around Sora, then with his free hand brushed away a lock of her soaked red hair from her face.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly. Smiling somewhat shakily, she nodded.

"Love birds." Raven teased, a hint of a smile on her lips. Sora blushed, but Link only laughed and helped Sora stand. They continued through the passages, and with Sora's instructions, snuck up on the remaining Goblins and killed them. At the end of the maze, they climbed a small set of stairs to reach one huge ugly looking monster, with a huge uglier looking mace.

"That's a Moblin." Sora identified it with a nod.

"Makes Goblins look like Deku Babas..." Harry muttered, taking out his wand. (Thanks to Tweedle Dumbass for this comment ;)

"Usually what you'd have to do is dodge it's attack by running zig zag across then go up really close to it and cut it up with your sword." Sora explained, "but since we have Harry I guess we could just blast it from a safe distance." Harry smirked and hit the Moblin with a stunning spell.

"Now run!" he told them, running past the monster and up the stairs on the other end. Link walked into the small clearing first, and came to stop beside the place where they found Saria the last time. Sighing he turned back to the group. A loud bang was heard above them, followed by a very feminine yell, and Shiek tumbled down from the tree he was on, landing with a loud **thud** on the ground. Groaning he got up, brushed himself off, and pretended that nothing had happened. The group watched with a curious gaze as he began talking.

"The flow of time is always cruel...yet it seems different for each per-."

"Blah blah, shut it womanly man, and play the song, so we can go." Sora said impatiently. Link tried to hide the amused smirk on his face.

"-son, but no one can change it -." again he was cut off.

"I already know what you are gonna say! Just play the damned song!" Sora muttered loudly. Sheik sent her a murderous glare before taking out a sissy looking harp and playing a tune sharply. Link quickly took out his ocarina and played along, trying to memorize the notes. Shiek took one glance at Link before giving Sora one last glare and throwing a deku nut on the floor. Sora looked to the side and caught a glimpse of him running down the stairs. A loud roar was heard from the Moblin followed by a loud bang as he attacked. Link flinched, knowing Shiek was down there, and took out his hook shot. Raven flew up to the platform above them, using her powers to bring Harry up with her. Link aimed his hook shot.

"Hold onto me." Link told Sora without much of a thought. Sora blushed and hesitated a little, before winding her arms around his waist. Link used his free hand to hold Sora more securely before firing the hook shot, and being pulled up onto the platform. Sora quickly let go of him and walked up ahead of him into the Forest Temple. Link grinned and casually followed her in, silently wishing that the Moblin won the battle against 'shiek'. He didn't want Zelda getting in the way of him and Sora.

* * *

**and i'm too tired to make a better ending, sorry, also i couldn't check over it so if there's spelling/grammer or fact mistakes, please ignore, i try my best. **

**critique, ideas, comments, and even if you want to give me random crap, it's always welcomed, just review? gives everyone who promises to review cookies**


	27. Separated

**after a lot of pressure to update, i finally did! one person actually went back and reviewed chapter 1 to tell me to update faster... reason it took so long is cause half way throu i decided i didn't like it and erased most of it.. (okay that's a lame excuse cause it only cost me 10 minutes, but it's all i got) **

**now onto the replies! ( this is gonna be long)**

Spoonz** oh yea..i was gonna make em get the nice sword before this but i guess i forgot.. o well.. / the reply to ur review in kitty 4 a master : thankies very much and yes indeed i shall review ur stories when you get them up. no, ur not pressuring me. /now for the replies to all ur other reviews, going backwards from chapter 25: hooray for hyperactive horses! and i made them so that they matched their owners personality, and since sora is usually hyper... 24: i think i did mention before that there was no one is Sora's world who would miss her... maybe i outta shed a lil light on her world.. (that's a figure of speech meaning i outta tell you more about Sora's past) thank you for viewing my pic, it's not that great but i'm aiming to improve! 23: that detail was just an experiment and it proved that i can make detail! but it isn't good for humour so i'm not trying it again.. 22 & 21 no i'm not positive she said squid but my source tells me she said that and i'll trust him, doesn't really matter all that much tho. thankies again! 20&19, i like Navi and i never thought she was annoying.. (well only sometimes) XD darn i could've put that in there (the ruto fish sticks part), neh maybe when they get to the water temple.. 18, lmao, it doesn't really matter to me tho, considering her/his flame didn't even make sense.. 17, now i'm really confused, someone told me it was a woman, and now u tell me it's a bald man.. i've never actually got all 100 so i wouldn't know... can i trust you when you say it's a blad man? just so that i dunt screw up.. 16, hehe, i like gorey stuff, and dont expect to get a perfect length chapter again, i just end it where i think it outta end (like a cliffhanger or some last funny thing.. neh) 15&14, duno what ur tryin to say in 15, but for Raven, that would make it too easy.. 13 yes sora is the name of that punk from digimon, also the name of that other punk from kingdom hearts, it's not a copywritted name, (i think) and i needed a random name, so Sora it is! and they are not stalfos because well.. in the game they also said that kokiri's couldn't leave the forest but at the ended didn't you see them all in Lon Lon ranch? therefore i am completely gonna ignore the stalfos thingy.. i like pie too. 12 & 11 neh, the controller turns out to be crap, but it will play a major part later on, and i'm no good at cliffhangers so yea.. 10: woot woot... 9: yes i use the deku nuts, raven healing everybody is too easy again, besides in these chapters i hint at her failing powers 8: i'm trying to add a bit of everything in my story (angst, humour, action, romance etc.) so thats why i paired them up, altho i wish i hadn't done it so quickly.. too late now. yes sora is useless in battle but she's the one with all the info and that's her part in the story. i dont want to make her to major a character by giving her battle skills as well. Link wasn't a kokiri but he got in. 7 thankies :bows: 6: well i cant exactly pair raven up with Link, too wierd, i wish i hadn't made sora an origional character tho.. too late again.. 5: well well this is getting long. and i was sad when he died! (deku tree) 4 3 2 &1 : thankies ever so much! especially thanks for reviewin each chapter, most ppl dont do that even tho all i ever do is beg for their reviews TT **

**(woah that was long) **

Psychic Werewolf Assassin**ah i see... **

Devil Seifer**: gives you cookie dough: **

childsage **i dont hate her, i just dont like her.. **

LMDGlUVR4EVA**whats HBP? raven's from the tv show teen titans, google it if ya want. **

NoOnSh**lmao::nod nod: good times...**

Medlei **i hate wall master too, but i always thought the ghosts were the easiest mini-bossettes.. **

Liobit**and i shall (keep it up) or at least try to... **

ranma hibiki**hehe, thanks for the idea... (i totally stole it) but summoning the key is just too easy.. **

**told ya it was gonna be long, but now u get the story! **

**

* * *

**

Separated

"Aww, cute doggy!" Sora exclaimed when two Wolfos guarding the door in front of them appeared. Link managed to snatch her out of the way just in time as one Wolfos was about to strike her. Howling, the Wolfos charged at Link, who stepped back to avoid the attack and slashed it across it's stomach with his sword. The wolfos howled in pain and leaned back, then tried taking a swipe at Link, who dodged it and stabbed his sword right through it, causing it to vanish into blue mist. He looked back to see that Harry had already obliterated the second wolfos into tiny pieces that littered the earth beneath their feet.

"But the doggy..." Sora whined. Link smiled and lead her away to the door, but she tugged his arm and stopped him.

"No you gotta go up there first and get a key, it's right on that log up there." Sora indicated the wooden logs above them.

"Raven if you can fly up there you can get the key, it should be in a small treasure chest." She told Raven, who shrugged and flew up, looking around a bit before spotting the small chest, and flying back down with the key. She gave it to Link.

"Okay, now off we go!" Sora said, pointing towards the door and opening it.

The skullatula spider above them dropped down as soon as they got close to it, a simple glare from Raven sent it crawling back up to perch at the highest corner, away from her.

"Nice." Harry chuckled. The group continued on to the next room, where they watched four poes carry away the light from the lanterns located in the centre, and float away in different directions.

"Well that was odd." Raven commented.

"We gotta go defeat those idiots and get back the precious light!" Sora said dramatically, then with a bored expression signalled for the group to follow her. It was very dark in the room with the lights gone out, and Sora was having trouble finding the right door. Trying to be helpful, Navi flew down beside Sora, making herself brighter so Sora could see better. Spotting the right door, Sora thanked Navi for her thoughtfulness and the group entered the next chamber.

"Ew, it's uglier in person." Sora commented as she hid behind Link, away from the blue flying skull that hovered in the hall. After Link had finished with it, they went ahead to meet two Stalfos. One of the them waited near the back of the room while the other proceeded to attack Link. Then it spotted Raven...

"Boo." Raven said, and the stalfo let out a girly shriek and broke apart, becoming a pile of useless bones on the floor. The second Stalfo muttered something about cowardice before running up to attack Raven. It failed to notice Link's sword as it descended, slicing it clearly through the middle. A wooden chest appeared in the centre of the chamber, and Sora took out the small key that was inside it, handing it over to Link. The group exited and went back into the main room, where Sora led them over to a Blue block.

"It's got the same pattern as the door of Time!" Navi squeaked, zooming by the block. Link played the song of time to get rid of it, and the group marched into the door after that.

"Woah.." Link whispered as they entered the west courtyard. Besides the monsters that littered the area, the place was very charming.

"It's beautiful!" Sora said happily, dancing about on the lush grass.

"Hogwarts has a better courtyard.." Harry said, although he still took in the site with awe.

"Boring." Raven muttered, sitting on a stone step, but she was instantly interested when Sora tripped and fell in the moat with a big splash. Link laughed as he held his hand out for her, he regretted that when Sora grabbed his hand and yanked him in the water with her.

"Last time I help you..." Link muttered as he squeezed the water out of his hat a few minutes later. Harry and Raven were sitting together on the stone steps, content with the entertainment provided by Sora and Link. Sora giggled as she led them to a wall covered with vines that led up. Link took out two of the skullatula spiders that hung on the vines with his hookshot, but the last one was out of range. So while everyone climbed, Raven flew up and got rid of it herself. At the top the entered the door that was there, killing the Blue bubble inside the chamber and getting the dungeon map. Going through the next door they found themselves on a balcony overlooking the east courtyard.

"Use the hookshot on that then step on the switch there." Sora told Link, pointing to a hookshot target on top of another balcony. After Link had done so the group had to make their way down to the ground. The very far away ground. In the game it did not matter if you lost a heart, but here, there were no hearts. Raven held onto Harry's hand and helped him fly down with her. And Sora knew that she would need Link's help to get down. He tossed her the hookshot so she could make it to where he was, then holding onto her by the waist he hopped down, rolling to a stop, and landing propped up on his hands on top of Sora, who's face was bright red. Link grinned as he kissed her lightly on her lips and got up.

After taking the small key at the end of the tunnel that Link had drained, the group made their way back to the main room and into the last accessible door. It was really dark inside this room, and incredibly hard to see.

"Don't separate." Link instructed as he finished off the Blue Bubble that met them in this room. They had to climb a large stone block to reach the wooden ladder leading up to the second floor. Raven flew up, and as Harry and Link were both tall and strong, they made it up with ease, but Sora, being pathetically short and weak, ended up hopping around by the block trying to reach the edge. Link laughed and bent down to help her up, but then thought better of it.

"I did say before that I wouldn't help you again." He teased.

"Aw come on! No fair!" Sora whined from below.

"What do you say guys? Should I help her?" Link asked Harry and Raven, who were once again simply watching.

"Nah, I don't think she'd learn her lesson that way." Harry played along. A growl was heard from Sora.

"I don't want to get on her bad side." Raven said simply.

"A wise choice." Sora told her.

"Well well, I don't think you should be threatening us, since we could just ditch you." Link replied, he was really enjoying this.

"But I'm the only one who knows where to go!"

"I'm sure we can manage."

"You're being mean!"

"And you weren't when you pulled me in the water? And it wasn't nice clean water either..." Link replied, thinking back at the incident. Harry nudged Raven as Link and Sora argued.

"Let's leave them alone for a bit." He whispered in her ear.

"But Link said not to separate." Raven reminded him.

"We wont go far." He assured her, and with that, they continued their way through the room.

"Fine then be that way!" Sora said, turning her back to him and sitting cross legged on the floor. They spent a minute in silence before Sora spoke up again.

"Please help me up?" She begged.

"On a condition."

"What?"

"I want a kiss, and I want a proper one."

Sora blushed before replying, "o-okay.." Link brought his hand down again and dragged Sora up, the sat down awaiting his condition. Sora sat opposite him with her head bent down, staring at the floor. She was glad it was dark so Link couldn't see how red her face was.

"I'm waiting.." Link broke the silence. Sora crawled up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"That's not a proper kiss!" Link complained.

"I-I cant do any better." Sora stammered, looking away. Link smiled and cupped her chin in one of his hands, turning her face so that their eyes met.

"I can just put you back down again." Link whispered in a teasing tone.

"Would you really do that?"Sora asked.

"No." Sora smiled and gathered her courage enough to kiss him on the mouth this time. Link grinned and hugged her close.

"Shouldn't we go find Harry and Raven?" She whispered.

"They can wait." came the reply.

"Okay where are we?" Harry questioned.

"How am I supposed to know, I was following you all this time." Raven replied.

"Oh great, this place is so confusing."

"You say this now? We shouldn't have left Link and Sora." she muttered.

"I bet they would've wanted us to leave, so they can be alone together." Harry argued.

"Oh really? I bet you just wanted **us** alone!" Raven shot back.

"Took you a while." Harry said with a grin.

"You mean you planned this?"

"Not the getting lost part, but the being alone part, yeah." he was surprised when Raven tackled him down.

"Well now your gonna get us un-lost, or else!" Raven threatened.

"Or else what?" Harry teased.

"Or else I'll make all the monsters in here attack you! And you know they would, all it would take would be a glare from me!" it was Raven's turn to be surprised when Harry burst out laughing. Harry took advantage of her surprise and used this chance to pull her down so that he was on top of her.

"Hey!" Raven said, though she didn't bother trying to stop him.

"Well now that we are alone, and quite lost, how about we at least make the most of it?" He suggested.

"Harry, you're not acting like yourself.." Raven pointed out.

"I think it's cause I grew up 7 years in what seemed like a moment, but lately all I've been thinking about it how to get you away from everyone else so you can be with me, and now that it's happened...well, I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what's come over me, although I kinda like it." Harry said truthfully. This made Raven smile.

"That's sweet, I think, but right now, we have work to do." she said. She laughed when she heard Harry let out a low whine.

Navi sat on top of a grey gargoyle that hung from the ceiling, right above where Link and Sora were. A feeling of jealousy overwhelmed the tiny creature as she watched her love in another's arms. That jealously soon was replaced by helplessness, and a feeling of dread as she accepted that it was meant to be this way. Nothing could change it. She wished she could wrap her arms around Link the way Sora did, she wished she could serve him the way Sora did, and more than anything, she wished she could make him happy the way Sora did. This was the only reason Navi did not hate Sora, she brought Link happiness. But that wouldn't ever stop her from wishing. The tiny fairy's soft blue light dimmed to a grey tone as she thought of what was never to be, her cerulean eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

* * *

**a bit of angst and romance for those who like it, but i tried to keep the funny and action going too. hope ya liked it::dies: so tired >. **

**comments, critique, ideas (plot, humour, ect.) always welcome, now go review! **


	28. Realization

**IMPORTANT: Okay then, seems like i screwed up and uploaded the wrong thing. i had to redo chapter 28 cause i didn't like it, and guess what i did? i uploaded the one i didn't like! geez i'm a idiot. anywhoo... sorry to everyone for the confusion, u were probably all wondering why it changed so suddenly in style and length, so here is the RIGHT ONE. finally. anyways, i'm editing it cause Ranma Hibiki, one of my valued reviewers, failed to mention how he help me out. **

**he uploaded this chapter for me cause i didn't have time to and so now that i do have a touchy bit of time, i'm writing this. **

as for replies, i'm truly sorry, i will reply to all of them later on, due to the fact i am so busy at the moment. so be prepared for a long reply thingy next chapter.

once again, sorry for the crappy chapter 28, and here is the actual one.

cridit goes to ranma hibiki, for upload and the notes he wrote. he pretended to be me talking in the notes, when he could've just wrote that it was himself - why does he not give himself cridit? i do not know... gives him a cookie

now here's the real chapter!

* * *

Realization

"JUST RUN AWAY YOU STUPID SKULL!" Raven yelled as she and Harry managed to get back in the room where they left Sora and Link. The Blue Bubble floating around in front of them seemed to be a lil on the retarded side, and nearly bumped into Raven. They didn't have that problem when she'd completely obliterated it with her powers. As tiny pieces of the Bubble fell down to the floor, the tired, hungry, and really ticked off Raven went to sit at the place where Link and Sora were a few hours ago.

"Dammit, they're probably way ahead of us now!" Raven muttered fiercely as she glared at the ground. Harry stood a good few metres away, for his own safety. Raven noticed Harry staring at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" she hissed.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, waving both his hands innocently. Raven continued staring at the floor. Harry took a few tentative steps towards her and stood in front of her. Raven was never ticked off like this and Harry was wondering what had happened.

"You're blocking my view of the floor.." Raven growled.

"Oh sorry!" Harry said, moving out of her line of vision. A cricket chirped somewhere as they both spent a few minutes in complete silence.

"Um..can I ask what you're so angry at?" Harry asked weakly. Raven remained silent. Harry let out a soft sigh and slid down to the floor, resting his arms around his knees as he thought back, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"**_I love you, a lot...do you feel the same?" Harry confessed as he and Raven navigated the complex temple, trying to get back to where Link and Sora were. There was a small hesitation from Raven. _**

"_**Yes. I feel the same." she said slowly, almost cautiously. Harry beamed. **_

"_**I'm glad to hear it!" he said happily. Then a sudden thought struck him. "What happens when we are done with all this? When we get all the sages and they can take us home, like Sora said?" **_

"_**What makes you so sure that will happen?" Raven replied softly. Of course, she was entirely sure they would be able to return home. If no one in this world could help them, it wouldn't be so tough for Raven to make a one-way portal all her own, all it would take was a little time and a bit of concentration. **_

"_**I have to keep the hope of someway seeing my friends again." Harry replied sadly. **_

"**_You'll see them again. When all this is over, we can all go home." Raven said with a soft smile. Then realization struck her... _**

"Raven?" Harry whispered from beside her, he had his hand on her shoulder, and she hadn't even noticed until he spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she said bitterly.

"Is it because of me?" Harry asked softly, Raven could sense he was miserable inside.

"Yes." Raven replied truthfully, "but it's not your fault."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, nothing." she whispered. Harry sat down beside her, a loving smile on his face.

"Okay, but I'm here if you need anything."

Raven sighed heavily, feeling the gaping hole in her heart grow. "Thanks."

"YOU F-ING PIECE OF SHT! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A FLIPPING PULP JUST YOU TRY THAT AGAIN!" Sora yelled at the top of her voice, Link stood beside her, his hands covering his ears as he winced. Sora shook her fist up at the ceiling, where the Wallmaster had retreated. Sora had just nearly missed being caught by it, instead she got knocked down from the ledge she was on and had fallen down on the rough ground. Brushing herself off and muttering a few more non-academic (that's what my english teacher called them XD) words, she climbed the ladder up to where Link was waiting.

"You okay?" Link asked, amused.

"Yup!" Sora said cheerfully, and hopped over to the door beside them merrily, as if nothing had happened. Chuckling, Link followed after. Going through the door they found themselves in a room with stairs and three portraits of a Poe. Well, at least the Poe was in them until they got close to it, in which it let out a shrill laugh and disappeared.

"I don't know what it finds so funny." Sora said as she climbed down to the last step and went through the door in front of them. As soon as both of them were inside the door shut and locked behind them. A large gaping hole filled most of the room, and a large, ugly Stalfo stood on top of it...somehow..

"Don't fall in the hole." Sora advised.

"I kinda figured that out when I saw the hole." Link replied with a crooked grin.

"Yo ugly! I'm gonna teach you how to rock it ol' school y'all!" Sora said, crossing her arms and making weird gestures with her fingers. The Stalfo stared oddly at her and Link used this chance to strike it with the Master Sword. It howled and hopped back, roaring as it flipped over Link, and tried to stab at him from behind. Sora threw herself at it, tearing it apart with her bare hands. Bones soon littered the floor and Sora stood awaiting the two other Stalfos that were gonna appear. Link laughed at Sora's battle tactics.

"What? It worked!" Sora said, grinning wickedly. Then looking back up at the ceiling she raised an eyebrow.

"This is taking a while.." She muttered.

"Hey george, that's our cue!" A voice said from above them.

"No, I don't think we're on yet..." a reply came.

"Yes you are! I'm not paying you to stand around!" Sora yelled up at them. Link broke down laughing.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" the stalfos both answered in union as the ceiling came down, filling the hole. Sora's face grew bright red.

"Idiots! I'm a ma'am!" She shrieked, then lunged at them, knocking the head of one of them, taking it's weapon from it and then finishing it off with it's own sword. By the time she finished hacking it to pieces, Link had killed the other one. They both vanished into blue air, but the large sword in Sora's hand remained. Sora grinned.

"I'm keeping this!" she squealed excitedly.

"Sure, I'll even make you a scabbard for it!" Link offered and opened the treasure chest that appeared.

"Wicked!" Link exclaimed as he took out a Bow and a pack for arrows from the chest. He hugged it before setting it on his shoulder lovingly.

They returned to the room they were in before and as Sora instructed, Link hit the Poe pictures from afar with his newly acquired weapon. Once he hit the last picture, a Poe appeared from it and disappeared into the wall.

"Is it dead now?" Link asked, a little confused.

"Nope, we go down and battle it!" Sora said, then hopped back down the stairs.

A long and epic battle began between the wicked Poe Sister and the brave Hero of Time, a battle that will be talked about for centuries but as this is a cheap story it cannot afford the high graphic intense footage. (I totally ripped that off a tv show XD) jkz, it was short and boring.

Sora took the key from the small chest that appeared and led Link back to the twisted hallway. Giggling she ran across it and stood at the other end, watching Link make his way through it also. It was really weird watching someone go through it.

"Haha! You looked funny up-sidey downy!" She giggled, throwing her arms in the air happily. Link just smiled and shook his head. Now he was sure of it...Sora was in hyper mode. They made their way into the room they were in before. As Link aimed for the eye above the door, Sora went ahead to play with the Bubbles, she'd made friends with them, somehow, and for some odd reason they accepted her and actually enjoyed her company. Sora looked up suddenly, and fixed her gaze at the entrance to this room.

"Link! I hear voices!" She informed him. The Bubbles hopped about beside her feet, demanding attention. Sora patted them softly on their heads as she got up and made her way down the ladder. Link, having hit the eye already, followed after her.

"Hey! That's Raven's voice!" Sora recognised her friend's voice and eagerly called down to her, "RAVEN IS THAT YOU?" Link had to cover his ears again.

"Sora?" Raven flew up through the passages, with Harry running after. Soon she spotted Sora and Link.

"Hey guys, where have ya been?" Link asked, waving his greetings.

"Hey Link." Harry replied.

Raven seemed to be a bit happier now that they were re-united with their buddies. But only by a bit.

"Where have _we_ been? Looking all over for you! You should've waited for us, you inconsiderate freaks!" Raven muttered, crossing her arms.

"Chill, at least we got a bit ahead and completed some stuff. Come on, let's keep going!" Sora urged them forwards, back up the stairs, through the now un-twisted hallway, and into a twisted room. But at least the chest that was stuck up on the wall was now in a reachable position. Sora eagerly tried to open the pretty chest, but her pathetic weakness kicked in and she couldn't do it. Link chuckled and easily lifted the lid. As he did so Sora dashed inside it, completely flipping herself upside down to get the treasure within.

"A key? That's it?" came her muffled voice. Link pulled her out, along with a huge golden key with a red ruby carved into it. "I'd forgotten the useless junk you got in such pretty, eye-catching chests. Now that's false advertisement!" She huffed angrily, stuffing the key into her belt, but having to lean to one side due to it's weight.

"I'll carry it." Link declared, removing the key from her belt and stuffing it into his pack.

They hopped down through the hole beside them, and were met with more Bubbles. Sora just petted them as she passed by, and they greeted her with shrill cries. One even cuddled up to her.

"Sorry hon, not now I'm busy." She apologised to the disappointed Skull and went on, the group followed closely after.

They exited to find themselves on the balcony of the west courtyard. They got the skullatula that was there, went through the door and got the small key, then headed back up to the hallway. Link shot the eye again to re-twist it, then going through there they went through the first Poe room, past the area where Link got his Bow and Sora her sword, (which by now she'd decorated with flowers), and into a room similar to the one of the first Poe. Link repeated the same process as with the first poe, and they were rewarded by ...well, it died... after that was done they climbed up the stairs, into the next door, went through a hallway with Green Bubbles. It was untwisted though, THEN they entered the locked door at the end. (Rushed section, but only cause I didn't want to go into detail )

They found themselves in a room with a bunch of revolving pillars and a fire torch in the centre, also an eye covered with ice.

"Okay this is what you gotta do, you gotta shoot an arrow through the torch so it can hit that eye so it'll be unfrozen so you can open it!" Sora said quickly. Link shrugged and stepped up onto the moving platforms, aiming and firing and completely missing. Sora, Raven and Harry simply sat and watched for a while. And by 'while' I mean half an hour until Link got it right.

"You know, I could've just summoned fire.." Harry whispered to the rest of the group as they followed Link.

"I know, but I think Link needs the practice." Sora replied. The corridor they were just in twisted up and they entered the door and fell down the hole in the next room to land on...a checkered floor! Dun dun da! eh, not really.

"I'll hold the ceiling while everyone runs across." Raven told them, and she did so, holding up her hand as a thin layer of red shadow covered the moving, dropping, totally-wanting-to-crush-them ceiling above them. The rest of the group ran while Raven glided across. Link stepped on the switch on the way and got what was in the chest to the side as well. They soon found themselves on the other side and it didn't take a lot of effort. They entered the next door to find a huge picture of the third Poe sister.

"Shoot it?" Link asked.

"Memorize what it looks like first." Sora informed him as she studied it.

"Why?" Link asked, fitting an arrow to his bow.

"You'll see!" Sora said in a sing-song voice. Link shrugged, studied the picture a bit, then shot it. The Poe in the picture vanished and a bunch of blocks fell down from the ceiling.

"Now hurry and put the picture together!" Sora instructed as she hurriedly tried to put the picture together. Of course, she was too weak to even budge the huge blocks so Link did most of the work.

"Why are we in a hurry?" Link asked as he quickly went on to the next block. Something started to tick, and then suddenly the blocks turned over, revealing a new picture, and messing up everything they put together.

"Dammit!" Sora cursed, and rushed to move the blocks.

"This is just stupid." Link muttered. Raven was floating off to the side, simply watching as Harry, Link and Sora struggled. The blocks turned again.

"Fudge!" Sora yelled angrily, but she wouldn't give up, and continued on. Raven sighed, and just lifted her arms. The blocks all got covered with a red shadow, then Raven moved her fingers, and the blocks switched places so that they made a picture of the poe. A sinister laugh was heard as the third Poe sister appeared.

"So you figured out my puzzle, eh?" She chuckled wickedly.

"It wasn't that hard." Raven said, looking up with a bored expression. The poe watched her warily.

"I sense great power within you, young one." it stated wisely.

"Whatever."

"I want to have such power.." the poe said in a wispy voice.

"Well you cant."

"If I defeat you, I can prove I am more powerful!" it declared.

"That's nice."

"Prepare for the ultimate batt- AHHHH!" the Poe shrieked as three arrows quickly lodged into it's body. Link grinned triumphantly.

"Skills!" he celebrated with a lil victory dance. Sora coughed and pointed towards the wall opposite Link, which was covered with the arrows that had missed the poe.

"Well I hit it with three arrows in the end! All at once!" Link gloated, emphasizing the word 'three'.

"Only cause Harry used his magic to help you out." Sora muttered as she walked through the door that was now opened. Link pouted silently and followed after.

* * *

**Comments, critique, ideas, quotes, flames, as always, welcomed. (but please have a reason for ur flames as stupid ones are just...well...stupid. also, sorry again for uploading the wrong thing, i'll try being smarter next time TT **

**reminder that ALL reviews will be replied to in later chapter. (aka, as soon as this crappy volunteer job is over!) - (which is tomorrow, WOOT!) :caught it off spoonz...: (next chapter shall have replies.) but no replies can be given without reviews, so you'd better review, even if you have nothing but crap to say.**


	29. Started

**Okie dokie, now about the last chapter and this is IMPORTANT so please read on, i screwed up and uploaded the wrong thing, i went back and fixed that as soon as i could, and a lil apology is written at the top, so if you have read the wrong chapter, please forget everything you read, and go back and read the RIGHT one, it should have that written beside the chapter title. once again, i am sorry, everyone makes mistakes so please dont flame me for it. **

**now i was unable to do replies b4, so for chapter 27 here they are!**

SSJ-Jolt**i shall try to do that (linkxNavi) later on. and at the water temple, you shall most definately have ruto slushie ;) **

Liobit**okie dokie thanks for ur review. ps. what was it you found odd? u failed to mention. **

ranma hibiki**navi will not have any time with Link as a larger fairy. wall masters will know to stay away, and heres a cheese cake, since you like them so much :gives you cheese cake: **

Spoonz **how can you be out of breath if ur _writing_, lol, thanks for the review(s).**

Devil Seifer: **lol, thankies for the review! **

Psychic Werewolf Assassin**thanks for the review**

NoOnSh **yes point for you, i used that idea. credit goes to you . :gives you cookie:**

Tweedle Dumbass**(spoonz girl) and i'd prefer getting reviews for the entire story, more reviews :drool: and about the romance thing...:shudders: it was a stage i went throu, dont ask. (hey i'm a girl, i _sometimes_ enjoy fluffy crap) and about the navi thing, she is just a light bulb, but i still like her . so i decided to get a lil creative and pretend like there's a fairy with arms and legs under that light bulb. no Sora isn't the same species as link, and i doubt raven is the same as harry, but they are of equal size, or just about, so unless your racist or something, they can mix. i thought i explained raven's powers and stuff, and i enjoy long reviews . keep writing 'em::gives you a cookie: **

Medlei **cried? it wasn't that sad... oO thankies for the review!**

messy-may**wowie, thankies .**

shooter rainey** thanks::u get cookie: **

Ril-0**Navi is not annoying, i dont care if i'm the only one who thinks so! thankies for the review .**

Uber Spoonz**aww that was a touching review! to everyone reading this, uber spoonz would like some reviews . **

**- chapter 28 replies -**

Tweedle Dumbass**you read the wrong thing, if you could please forget what u read and go back to chapter 28 and read the right one, and review, i'd appreciate it, also i added in the comments, but replies were done here, look up . **

Spoonz **when i have writers block, i wait for it to go away? i dunno. i have never faced a time when i didn't know what to write, i didn't feel like writing maybe, so i'd just go and wait till i felt like writing.. thankies for the reviews. lol**

harrypotterfan **okie dokie, thankies**

NoOnSh**yes it got erased cause i had to delete the wrong chapter, but i got the email for it so i read it. thankies! **

LMDGlUVR4EVA**thankies and i shall continue**

childsage **okie doke**

shooter rainey** and i shall! .**

Liobit**lol, thanks!**

Kim Kinne **u remind me of oliver twist, except i wont cruelly reject you, u shall have more XD **

Medlei **i guess if he falls down the hole he loses a heart and goes back up, i dunno, i never fell in. **

**well, that's about it , i think. thanks to everyone who reviewed! and now, on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

**Started**

"But I thought there were only four poes!" Link whined when he looked down at the fourth Poe sister. He must have missed her introduction, where she turned herself into four. Three of which were frauds. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Okay just go and hit the one that spins around before the rest with your arrows." She instructed, "but ya gotta stand in the middle of the quad, so that you can have shooting access to all of them."

"Oh sure, put me on the front lines." Link muttered as he approached the Poes, he stood with his bow ready in the centre, and shot at the first one to move. In which the Poe shrieked, recollected her other selves, shuffled, and split again. It was a pretty simple battle, and ended quickly. The light in the last torch appeared, and the elevator in the centre of this room came up. It looked like it could only carry one person at a time.

"This could be a problem." Sora muttered. She climbed in, and dragged Link in with her. It was a tight fit, but it could carry both of them down.

"Now what?" Sora's muffled voice emitted from behind Link.

"It's no big deal. I can use my powers to get me and Harry down." Raven suggested.

"All-righty then, down we go!" Sora said. The elevator did not move.

"I said go down you piece of sh't!" She shrieked, the elevator winced and with a clicking sound, descended into the darkness below.

"Wow, scary enough to scare a non-living thing" Link joked as they made their way down, he earned himself a punch of the shoulder.

Once they were joined by Raven and Harry, the group studied the puzzle before them as Sora explained how it worked.

After a long while, and a lot of pushing on the rotating walls, the group managed to collect the golden skullatula token, hit the three switches and find a way into the path where the boss door was. Link took out the heavy, jewelled boss key, and stuck it into the large door. The door opened...and the group marched inside..

"There's nothing here!" Link muttered as he stood in the centre of the gloomy room.

"And you're complaining?" Harry replied.

"No, I'm good with this."

"I don't like the looks of this place." Sora whispered.

"Why, you think it's dangerous?" Raven asked.

"No, just tacky." Sora said, looking around at the weird pictures in the room. Suddenly a loud booming sound was heard, and in the centre of the room, hovering in midair, was Ganondorf, sitting with a smug look on his face atop his huge black horse. He cackled evilly and jumped into one of the pictures, his horse trotting up the painted path.

"That's weird..." Link commented.

"Get you're bow out, he'll come out one of them and attack, you have to hit him before that happens." Sora said quickly. Harry also had his wand ready. Raven stood to the side, leaning on the fence that surrounded the circular room. Behind her was a painting also, slowly beginning to gain a purple glow. Link was trying to find a picture with Ganondorf inside it, but the room was very dark, and he was having trouble as all the pictures seemed to be moving.

"Stuff like this happens in my world too, but the paintings cant come out of the picture!" Harry whispered, alert for any movement. The purple glow behind Raven grew brighter, and out jumped Ganondorf's horse, knocking Raven flat on her face. A gasp emitted from everyone in the group, even Ganon seemed to be taken by surprise. He looked from the shocked expressions around him, to the girl lying on the floor. He shrugged apologetically.

"I didn't know she was there." He said. The air seemed to thicken, and a complete silence fell over the room as Raven's arms jerked up, and she placed her palms on the floor. Pushing up, she sat on her knees, and used one hand to move her deep purple hair away from her face. Shadows fell over her face, so her expression could not be seen. Everyone held their breaths. Ganondorf shrank back away from the figure on the floor, cracks appeared in the walls as Raven's silent fury filled the room. In a flash and a roar, Raven launched herself at the boss, screaming bloody murder. Ganondorf's horse startled, giving a loud whinny and dived into the nearest painting. Puffing angrily, Raven pounced at the painting, crawling inside and running after Ganondorf.

"YOU BAST'RD GET BACK HERE! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES! YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLOODY PULP WHEN I CATCH YOU!" could be heard echoing all around the room. Sora was on the ground, clutching her stomach and laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.. Harry and Link were both doing their best to stifle their laughter, but it wasn't working very well.

A terrified scream echoed throughout the chamber, it was a very girly shriek, but everyone was sure the source was not Raven. A quivering mass of bloody Ganondorf fell out of one of the paintings. He huddled, whimpering and shaking, next to the fence. Raven emerged, on top of the black horse, her face showed no emotion this time. Hopping down from the horse, she gave it a gentle pat before walking back to her previous spot as if nothing happened.

"Finish him off Link!" Sora told Link, taking her gaze away from Raven. Link unsheathed his master sword and stood in front of the terrified Ganondorf, who was now curled into fetal position, sucking his thumb, and mumbling something about 'Ganny mommy'.

"I-I cant." Link said after a moment, he didn't take his eyes away from the pitiful man.

"Why not?" Sora inquired. Link hesitated before answering.

"He's defenceless, and he wont fight back." Sora pondered this, it was quite understandable that Link would behave this way. It was hard enough to kill something, but when it was in the state that Ganondorf was in, it was harsh.

"We cant just leave him there, even though he's not the real Ganon, we cant save Saria unless we can get rid of him." Sora explained. Harry looked from one to the other, trying to come up with his own solution.

"Doesn't this already count as defeat?" he muttered. A sudden loud crack was heard, and a loud booming voice echoed through the chamber.

"I see you've defeated my phantom? It was a worthless creation, I can assure you the real me wont be so easy!" It said, it sounded strangely familiar to the group.

"OH, YOU'RE SPONGEBOB AREN'T YOU!" Sora yelled loudly. Everyone snickered as the voice gave an insulted gasp.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT GANONDORF!" It boomed. Sora thought for a minute.

"Then you must be Homer Simpson!" Sora said gleefully, pointing up at the ceiling, "can I have your autograph?" Everyone in the room burst out laughing, even Raven managed a smile.

"Oh forget it!" Ganondorf said, his Phantom disappeared into a purple light, leaving behind a blue glowing circle. Link was first inside, but before the rest of the group had any chance to climb in also, a blue crystal surrounded Link, and he was gone.

"LINK!" Sora shouted, utterly distraught.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked.

"He's gone off to get the medallion, and talk to Saria..." There was a hint of contempt when Sora said the kokiri girl's name. Gloomily, she turned to face Harry and Raven.

"We'll all have to leave the regular way." Sora informed them, but to her dismay, she found the fence still up, and no way out.

"It's not a problem, I already cracked the walls earlier, so it wont take too much effort for me to knock it down." Raven told them, she turned to face the wall and focussed her power on it. She barely had to nudge it before it crumbled. Harry, Raven, and Sora quickly made their way back up, Sora taking the elevator with Harry, and Raven flying through the walls.

"If you can fly through walls, why couldn't we just do that before and not have to march all over the temple?" Harry asked Raven.

"I dunno, something stops me from going through sometimes. It's as if this place is trying to keep us from cheating. It's all a bit like a game isn't it? With keys already placed out for us, and equipment hidden in jars and chests?" Raven replied. Sora remained silent and didn't meet anyone's eyes, but she could sense Raven's gaze upon her.

Once the group jumped down into the sacred meadow, they were displeased to find all the enemies they had defeated earlier back again. Harry sent another jinx at the huge Moblin, and they all ran past quickly. After that, they only had to get through one Goblin to get to a ladder, that allowed them to jump from atop the maze walls, and back into the opening to the Lost Woods. Sora led the way from here, and they encountered Mido, who was once again, blocking their path.

"Yo pipsqueak, get out of the way!" Sora yelled as he hopped in front of her.

"I'm not letting you get past." Mido said determinedly. Harry and Raven had already snuck past while Mido was busy talking to Sora.

"Hey look over there!" Sora said, pointing at Harry and Raven who were behind Mido, waiting for Sora. Mido turned and his mouth opened in shock.

"How did you lot get there?" he asked quickly. Sora shoved him while his back was turned, and he fell to the ground. The three of them quickly made their way through the rest of the woods, and Sora led them to the place where it all started...

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy title, i couldn't think of anything else XP **

**reviews, comments, flames, ideas, quotes, jokes, always welcomed. feel free to put in any crap you want, talk about ur issues, or that dog that wont stop howling, JUST REVIEW! **

**that being said, i'll leave you to ur reviews now. **


	30. Girled

**READ PLZ>>> my co-author is currently missing - so i'm sorry if this chapter sucks, usually he's the one telling me where i screwed up so yeah...bare with me here. also please note that since school is starting, every chapter after this will only have replies to reviews that have more than a few words. you can still submit those, but please, if you want replies, then just add a few more words. i dont care what crap u put in there so long as you put it in! thank you, that is all. **

black dragon of destruction **i thank you, and i shall keep writing. **

Kikeri Ki **thank you!**

childsage **it's just raven that's catching on, harry is kinda eh - thankies for ur review! **

Sakura-Hana-Ki **glad you think so please keep reviewing!**

shooter rainey **sorry bout ur cuzin, thankies for the review!**

Tweedle Dumbass **whee! new enemy list! (i often steal ur comments on 'em! thanks for that!) >. i've always had trouble with that stupid dragon, i'm gonna make it difficult for the gang. good luck catching ur reflections! here's another cookie! insert cookie here**

Medlei** i dont think i mentioned heart pieces before, i'm making itso that it links to reality more, i'll keep the potions, buttheheart pieces are kinda too game-ish. thankies for ur review!**

Psychic Werewolf Assassin **sorry, i know it sucks, but i was kinda in a hurry at the time.. >.> this one was rushed too...uhoh ; i'll try harder next time!**

LPfan **yeah, u bore me. i doubt you even read anything of it.. **

NoOnSh **lol, thanks for ur review!**

Liobit **yea i know it's odd, but the way i view things, all teenage luv is odd! >. anywhoo, i've actually gotten stuck with phantom ganon, it was pretty difficult, i think my cuz did that part for me... i dunno i forget... "gerudo" but this isn't english class so it doesn't matter. ahh fire temple was hard - i hated the flame room especially... --' best of luck with it! thank u for da review!**

Uber Spoonz **hey u signed in this time! lmao, i luved ur lil conversation there! i really want to thank you for it cause i was depressed at the time i recieved it so it really helped to cheer me up! thank you very much! hugs :and a cookie 4 u: ps. chocolate kittens taste good XP**

**well i think that's it... kinda confusing with all the...er..confusion from the chapter 28 screw up thing... now on with the story! and i'm still aware my title isn't an actual word! hooray for horrible grammer! or not...whichever... i need sleep... **

**

* * *

**

**Girled**

"DON'T EAT ME!" Link screamed as the Deku sprout popped out of the earth, scaring the crap out of him. He fell back on the ground, and looked up at the strange true in an annoyed way.

"Hi there! I'm the Deku tree sprout!" the tree replied happily, grinning like a maniac. Link got up and brushed himself off.

"Hi there! I don't care!" he replied cheekily.

"Because you and Saria broke the curse on the fore-."

"I said I don't care!" Link turned around and scanned his surroundings, "now where's Sora..?" he wondered aloud.

"-st temple, I can grow and flourish, than-."

"SHUT UP!" Link yelled, "friggin' talking tree.." He started walking down the path, and just as he turned the corner, he slammed right into Sora.

"OOF!" they both fell to the ground, and as Harry was running behind Sora, he didn't have time to stop and tripped over her, landing on top of Link. Raven flew in to find them in this position with Sora laughing her head off. Her bored expression didn't change.

"Harry, Link, I didn't know you were like that." She commented as she floated to the ground. Link shoved Harry off him and sat up. Harry shot Sora an irritated look as her laughter began to decrease. Gingerly wiping a tear from her eye, Sora muttered something about 'good times' before getting up and dusting herself off.

"So I guess Saria wont be wanting you now?" Sora joked.

"What?" Link looked up at her, confused.

"Speaking of which, did she do anything I should know about?" Sora asked.

"Well she gave me a medallion..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Now with that over with, can we get some rest? I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open." Raven requested.

"Yeah it's getting kinda dark anyways." Harry pointed up at the sky, which was turning a fuzzy pink colour as the sun set.

"Okie dokie, since the houses here are too small for all of us, we'll have to split up and meet again in the morning. Harry and Raven can go to Saria's house as she's not here, and me and Link will just go to his place." Sora replied.

"Fair 'nuff." Harry and Raven took off towards the village, only to have to turn around and ask where Saria's house was. After that was solved, Link and Sora went off to Link's tree-house to spend the night there.

"Hey Harry."

"Hello." Harry and Link greeted each other the following morning.

"Where's Raven and Sora?" Harry asked, when seeing that both girls were missing.

"Sora said something about going to bathe.. She went off towards the lost woods, Raven was with her." Link answered, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

"Knowing girls, I'd say they'll be gone a few hours.." Harry muttered. Recalling how long Hermione took to bathe.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Link asked him lazily. Both teens looked at each other a second, the same thought echoing through their teenage heads.

"Let's go watch!" Link finally blurted out, and ran towards the lost woods, Harry nodded eagerly and ran after him.

Link lead the way to the only source of water in the lost woods he knew, the entrance to Zora's fountain. As they went through the tree-tunnel to where the room was, they could hear the sound of the girl's voices and slashing noises.

"We hit the jackpot!" Link whispered to his buddy, who grinned. The two boys lowered themselves to the ground and crawled through the tunnel so as not to be seen, ever so carefully they poked their heads from the corner to peek into the clearing.

"T-that was c-c-cold!" Sora said in her a squeaky voice as she sat beside the pool, "I'd forgotten t-that it's s-snowing on t-the other side of t-this!" she shivered as she dried out her hair. Link was disappointed to see her fully dressed. Raven was sitting opposite her, she was just putting her clock over her outfit.

"Dang! We missed it!" Harry hissed in a low tone. Link frowned.

"You're the one who talked about then taking hours!" Link whispered angrily.

"Yeah well it must've just been my friend then, she had long hair."

"Well so does Sora!"

"I'm not a girl how am I supposed to know how long they shower!"

"Well you did say, 'knowing girls'!" unfortunately for them, their argument was over-heard by the two girls.

"Boys." Sora said, shaking her head.

"Typical." Raven agreed. With a flick of her wrist, Raven sent the two males flying through the air and falling into the cold water. They came out sputtering and couching and yelling curse words at the top of their lungs. Drenched and looking like a wet puppy, Link glared at Sora, who was, once again, rolling on the ground with laughter. Raven simply smirked and gave Harry that 'u asked for it' look when he complained.

"We didn't get to see anything AND we got punished!" Link yelled angrily, throwing his wet arms in the air to add effect to his words. Sora 'aww-ed' him and began drying him off with her towel. Link crossed his arms and pouted but let her continue. Harry used a spell on himself to try and get himself dry, but as he hadn't much practice with it, and had only seen Hermione do it, it backfired on him a few times and sent cold air spewing at him before finally working. Raven laughed and flew down to help him re-arrange himself.

A short while later the group was walking out of the Kokiri Village and into Hyrule field. Sora had gotten tired of carrying the Stalfo's sword in her hands, so Link made a makeshift scabbard for her to put the sword in. As she hung the weapon across her back, Link asked her where they were off to next.

"Death mountain. The Gorons are in need of our help." Sora told him.

"Damn, couldn't we just go through the lost woods we were in before and get there? Would've saved time if you'd told me earlier!" Link muttered. Sora gave him a sad, puppy face look.

"We could just go by horse this way! Cause the person writing this crap is too lazy to go back and fix her mistake." Sora explained innocently.

"What?"

"Never mind, just play Epona's song." Sora replied. Link did so and soon all four of their horses were trotting up to them. Sora gave Sugar a soft pat before climbing on, Link received a nudge from Epona in greeting. Harry and Raven mounted their own horses, and Link lead the way towards Death Mountain. None of them were aware of the dark figure following them through the field...

* * *

**perhaps you've realized it's short? yes, get used to that, for one thing, school's gonna start so that means shorter chapters, for another, and i've said it up top, i'll only reply to reviews more than a few words long. i told you before that u can put ANYTHING in ur reviews, u can use it as space to type up ur biography if u want, just write something! sorry for taking a long time to update, i was kinda busy, and my co-author's missing.. **


	31. Suspicious

**well here's the oh-so-late chapter, sorry guys, school's been tough on me.. **

**here's a flashback sorta thing on the last chapter: _Link ignored the Deku Tree sproutafter the completion of theforest templeas it made it's speech and went to find sora, raven, and harry. along the way bumbing into them and landing in an awkward position >.> anyways, later on the boys tried to peek in on the girls when they were bathing - and only ended up getting majorly soaked. they left the Kokiri Village for Kakariko, not noticing the shadow following closely after them..._**

**now for the replies! **

WolfbainKohaku**: yup, i managed to find my co-author and thank you ever so much for the review! .**

**_ava Jones:_ sorry to keep u waiting - i'm not that great at updating - thank you for the lovely review **

Kikeri Kihehe:** agreed! thank u for the review!**

shooter rainey** : thankies, and no sadly it's not shiek - that's for later :D**

NoOnSh** :i'm not a yaoi fan either - i just wrote that for the laughs - and to piss harry and link off. if ****you go back and read it you'll see that they were ticked about it. anyways sorry about ur school ****problems - i have my own as well as you can see --'' , thankies for the review!**

childsage** : sorry about not hurrying up, i'll do better next time - i hope ... thankies!**

Medlei **:thankies ever so much - i wouldn't have really done anything sick like that - dont worry ; ****who is it? you'll find out in this chappie! go read!**

**ranma hibiki :damn right u better be back - at least u were here for this chapter --'' spelling and****grammer mistakes are your fault - cause u werent there to correct em...yes link know's how to ****curse he learned it off Sora... thankies for the review!**

**Kitty29: lmao - ramble all you want hun, so long as it's in review form - i'm happy :) i shall see if i ****can add dancing and icecream. thankies!**

**Uber Spoonz :...and lil dragon blue chuckled nervously and ran away - perhaps you can tell by the ****lateness of this chapter that i've barely got time left? i cant read ur story - i can barely write my ****own. i appologize, i'm truly sorry - but i really have no time..**

**Liobit :it wasn't a stunt! he tripped! tripped! Raven laughs even in the titans series - it's not unusual -****not often, but not impossible. thankies!**

**NOW ON WITH DA STORY! **

**

* * *

**

**Suspicious**

"This is getting annoying." Raven muttered, glancing at the irritating shadow that had been following them throughout the better part of Hyrule Field.

"Agreed." Harry said, glaring down at it.

"I don't get why it doesn't show itself, it's obvious we know it's there!" Link said, he'd been the first to notice it, and that wasn't until they had travelled a good way down the field towards Kakariko Village.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora asked curiously, completely lost. They all turned to stare at her.

"You really didn't notice it?" Raven questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sora shook her head slowly, still pondering her meaning.

"You never saw the shadow crawling behind us this whole way?" Link made the question a little clearer.

"Oh that thing! I thought it was just the shadow of the sun or something." She mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Suns don't have shadows." Link pointed out, a chuckle threatening to make it's way out of his throat. He kept it hidden for Sora's sake.

"Yes they do!" she argued, "if they have a light source behind them!"

"The sun _is_ the light source." Harry butted in, snickering.

"Yeah well - uh - I'm sticking to my theory!" Sora said stiffly, ignoring the other's jests.

"How about we stop and get it to come out?" Raven suggested. Everyone stopped their horses and turned them to face the shadow that had now also come to an abrupt stop.

"Uh - Hello! Why-are-you-following-us?" Sora asked it as if it didn't speak their language.

Without warning, the Deku Tree Shrub popped out of the ground where the shadow had been, surprising the group off their horses. Link sat up and groaned, glaring at the grinning deku shrub.

"-ks a lot! Hey have you seen your old friends? None of them recognised you with your grown up body did they?-." The shrub continued it's speech from last time.

"Very persistent little bit of fire wood ain't he?" Link muttered irritably, standing up and brushing himself off.

"So it wasn't the sun!" Sora said, sounding as if she'd just discovered something new. Link rolled his eyes and helped her up too.

"let's just let it finish, and get on with our lives." Raven said with an amused glance at Sora.

"That's because the Kokiri never grow up!" Link suddenly became interested and his long elfish ears pointed up, listening intently to the shrubs words.

"Even after seven years, they're still kids! you must be wondering why only you have grown up! Well, as you might've already guessed, you're not a Kokiri!" Link raised an eyebrow at this. "You're actually a Hylian, I am happy to reveal this secret to you!" The fat shrub beamed as it said this. Link's ears now drooped down.

"I kinda figured.." Link muttered, not very happy at having his theory proven.

"And now -." the Tree was about to continue, had Sora not given it a hard wack on it's head.

"GO HOME!" Sora yelled, putting together her mad act to scare away the Shrub. For once, the tree's smile actually faltered, and turned to more of a nervous grin as it disappeared once more into the ground.

"Stupid tree, sorry Link." Sora turned to him, his droopy ears giving him a very pitiful expression. Sora 'aww-ed' and hugged him, returning his usual happy grin to his face.

"Let's keep going. We've got lots to do." Sora said, getting up on her horse, the others did the same and they trotted off to the village.

Upon entering the village, the group followed Sora to a nearby store. Where Link restocked on a few items, and Sora went to fetch more fairies, before they headed up Death Mountain Trail.

"STUPID SPIDER, STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sora yelled, annoyed by the Tektite following closely after her. they had decided to run up the trail, avoiding the large rocks as they came, and ignoring the monsters in their way. Sora wasn't that great a runner, so she ended up falling behind as they made their way up. Link held back for her though, waiting in the safe spots while she caught up. After a little while, the group had gotten past all the danger zones, and were walking tiredly towards the Goron's city.

"You know, we should make a name for our lil team. I mean, Raven's team has a name, why don't we?" Sora suggested, panting slightly as she caught her breath.

"How do you know that?" Raven immediately questioned, turning sharply to face Sora. _If Sora knows all about this place cause it was a game she played, then what would it mean if she knew about my world also? _Raven thought, her heart beat accelerating.

"I just know." Sora said slyly, her gaze brushing past Raven in a deliberate way, giving the impression that she was hiding something. Neither Harry nor Link noticed the tension that passed between the two girls. Raven stiffened, and resumed walking towards the city.

"How about 'Griffindor'?" Harry suggested with a smirk.

"Nice try Harry, but that one is already taken, and you know it." Once again, Sora's choice of words worried Raven. _Harry's world too? _She thought, but quickly brushed those thoughts aside. _No way, it cant be. _

"The maniacs?" Link suggested, grinning.

"No.." Sora answered.

"The idiots?"

"No."

"The morons?"

"Same thing as 'idiots'."

"The pussycats?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA no."

By this time the group had entered the City and were making their way down the stairs. Sora led them to the level where a small Goron was rolling around quite rapidly.

"You gotta bomb him to stop him." Sora explained with a wicked grin. Link shooed the group away from him so he could have space to launch the bomb without hurting them, and awaited the tiny rock creature's return. He aimed, timed it, and chucked the bomb. It exploded a little too late. After a couple decades he finally got it right. I'm kidding. After a few tries, the bomb exploded on time, sending the poor creature tumbling back a bit, and landing on his rocky ss.

"Ouch!" he squeaked, he looked up at the gang standing in front of him. Fear filled his eyes, but the Goron stood shakily, and did his best at a brave expression.

"How could you do this to me? You! You're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Link, Regular, not rocky Link that is. He looked at the Goron with a puzzled expression, and the Goron took a fearful step away from them, without really meaning to. Link saw this and changed his expression into a kinder one.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. And I'm not with Ganon. My name is Link as well, and these are my friends." Link explained calmly, indicating the spectators behind him.

"What? You're name is Link too? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo buster and Hero, Link!" Rock Link seemed really excited now, his eyes filled with wonder and he looked up to Link with awe.

"Um.. Yeah I did get rid of the Dodongo seven years ago." Link replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"My dad is Darunia, do you remember him?" Rock Link asked hastily.

"How could I forget?" he answered, recalling the time Darunia nearly flattened him.

"Dad named me Link after you! Because you're so brave! It's a cool name. I really like it! You're a hero to us Goron's, I'm so glad to meet you! Please give me your autograph!" The goron requested eagerly. Link didn't move, he instead turned to Sora for support, who was doing her best not to laugh as she pointed to the Goron. He had his eyes down and looked slightly disappointed.

"I guess this isn't a good time to ask you for this... Please help everyone! My dad, Darunia, went to the fire temple. A dragon is inside -." He was cut off by an excited squeak from Sora, who immediately screamed; "I WANT A PET DRAGON!"

"If we don't hurry up, even my dad might be eaten!" the Goron barely got through the last bit and his eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. Link watched helplessly, unsure of what to do. Navi flew in front of him.

"You'd better try to calm him down if you can..." she said softly, in a very thin voice.

"Doesn't matter." Sora cut her off, she approached the weeping Ganon. "We're gonna go after you're dad. May we please have Goron tunics? So we can get to the temple?" Sora asked gently. The Goron continued to weep even as pulled out the Goron Tunics from that pocket somewhere in sub-space.

"Harry, a sleeping spell please." Sora requested, taking the tunics and passing them out to the group. Harry hastily cast a spell on Rock Link and the Goron went quiet and began sucking his rocky thumb. Everyone quickly donned the tunics over their clothes - as best as they could, and ran after Sora into Darunia's old room.

* * *

**you know the drill, review or die - comments, critique, rants, crap, flames, dissing, sucking up, ideas, everything dagnabbit! is welcomed in ur review - just write it! and harrypotterfan: u wont get a reply if all u ever write is 'good' - just letting u know - u can write that if you want - but anything less than a sentence wont get a reply. bibi! **


	32. Sorry

**school's been tough on me so please nokilling mecause of the lateness >. **

**i kno it's going kinda slow and it's rather short - but this is the best i can do for now :( **

**REPLIES**

Medlei** : sorry about that ; hard to be funny when u feel dead >. Deku tree sprout still has a part to play so i had to add him there : thankies for the review!**

The Outsider **: thank you very much . i'm glad ur enjoying this and as for imagination ... you have no idea XD **

The Random Cat13666**:it actually better for you to write that in if ur wanting faster updates XD i'm prone to memory loss. i'm glad u enjoyed my story - keep reviewing plz :**

childsage :**yesh raven knows everything now >.> thankies for the review! **

Kitty29** :i will think of a way to add icecream- i'm sure it's achievable :D anyways, thanks for the review, enjoyed the ramble, and keep reviewing plz : **

Psychic Werewolf Assassin:**dunt we all? see if dragons were in our world there'd be such a demand for them that the government will have to get involved ((in something for a change)) and start plotting on the distruction of the dragon race and then the world would have no dragons and that would be sad :( on a more sane note: thanks for the review!**

NoOnSh**:what is with everyone and pet dragon? first sora, then ranmahibiki, then PWA, and now Link too! jkz, thanks for the review! keep reviewin plz :)**

Liobit:**Ooh sorry mah bad XD yeah that stunt makes more sense, yes eventually all will be revealed but that chapter wont have much humour, it's meant to please those of u who like philosophy :) thanks for the review and plz continue to! **

Dairy Product**: MOOOO! XD sorry couldn't resist! no problem, and yays! fanart! i kinda left a lot of details untold so that the reader could just go with their own thing, but now that they've "grown up" i'm giving them a bit more of a character, and i realise everything is OOC but o wells - u didn't get to see everyone grown up in the episodes and stuff, and link doesn't really talk in the gameso he cant be OOC, thankies a lot for the review and plz keep reviewing:)**

WolfbainKohaku**: another dragon wanting person? i shall do my best with the updating, thankies for the review and please continue to!**

LMDGlUVR4EVA**: well i could agree with u on the zelda thing, but harry potter just doesn't make sense anymore : sorry to make u wait, i'll try to do better ; thankies for the review and keep reviewing plz! **

Uber Spoonz**: well that was entertaining! ur reviews are always fun to read XD hmm, hero, what a creative lil name, how bout renaming him Fork? (get it? spoonz, fork? haha? nvm) thankies a lot lot for the review, and please keep it up! i look forward to em - oh and sorry to keep u waiting ;**

Tweedle Dumbass**um... i dont know - could be part of a government conspiracy to make u miss my updates? that's mah best guess i think u used cheeseburgers already - but i'm not sure O.o well hopefully u dont miss this one >.> thanks for the review and plz keep reviewin! **

ranma hibiki**LMAO! interesting review :P u did get first dibs on it soo... we'll see when the chapter rolls around ;) **

**K thank you to everyone who reviewed - if ur review was less than a sentence in length i might've not replied cause there wouldn't be much to reply to... O.o now i'll leave u to the story! **  
**

* * *

**

**Sorry **

"It's ugly."

"You gotta pull it so we can get through."

"I'm not touching it!"

"You're the one with the Goron Bracelet!"

Raven grew bored of Link and Sora's fight at this point and used her powers to draw the large stone statue forwards, making a small entrance to the Crater to which they could squeeze through.

"Thank you Raven." Sora said in a polite solid tone as she walked out into the Crater, looking very comical in the Goron Tunic. Raven didn't answer her. Link looked between the two and shrugged, following after Sora.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked Raven once Link had left the room.

"She's hiding something." Raven muttered.

"So? That doesn't give you reason to hate her."

"I don't."

"Well you make it seem like you do. Your glares are very frightening you know, I suggest you use them with care, and not on your friends." Harry advised.

"She isn't my friend." Raven growled, feeling very grumpy. Harry shook his head and ran to catch up with Link and Sora, leaving Raven on her own in the room. She sighed, gazing down at the floor. Sulking, Raven trotted off into the Death Mountain Crater.

"AHHH! MAN-WOMAN!" Link shrieked as Sheik hopped down onto the broken bridge. Link had used his hook-shot to get Sora and him across, leaving Harry on the other side, waiting for Raven to help him across.

"Oh shut up!" Sheik yelled, she was getting really irritated by Link's behaviour. Sora giggled at Link's joke and Sheik shot her a fierce glare. It simply wasn't fair - why did Sora get to have him and she - a princess - didn't? Why did he like Sora when she isn't even of use to him, it's not like she's an important figure or anything. Link is the Hero of Time, it's destiny that he be meant for the Princess of Hyrule.

"Okay, okay, sorry Sheik." Link smiled childishly as he apologised to Sheik, "can you teach me the song now?" Link asked politely. Sheik raised an eyebrow at Link's sudden burst of maturity, but nevertheless she appreciated it greatly. Perhaps he could teach manners to the filthy peasants he drags along after him. Sheik took our her harp and began to play a strong, yet soothing tone. Link took out his ocarina and followed along with the notes that echoed around the crater. Sora stood silent as she watched the two play, onlookers might think that she were enjoying the music by the happy smile that played on her face, but deep within whatever mind Sora had, she was thinking up ways to kill Sheik. Most of them involving falling in the Lava that swirled right below them.

Behind them on the other side of the broken bridge, Harry had his arm around Raven as she stood beside him, looking very ashamed.

"Sora? Snap out of it!" Link waved his hands in front of Sora as she stared off into the distance, the happy smile now an evil smirk.

"DIE! oh sorry - did you say something?" Sora turned to Link, a picture of innocence plastered on her face.

"Uh, yeah...Harry and Raven are already ahead and waiting for us, I suggest you hurry or Raven will be mad..." Link shuddered at the thought as he grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged her down the rickety bridge.

"Pshh, who cares?" Sora immediately replied.

"Huh?" Link stopped.

"Who cares about her, she can just leave if she doesn't want to wait." Sora stuck her tongue out, her expression dark.

"Um...I thought you guys were friends...?" Link said in a low tone, his eyes searching Sora's as if trying to hunt down what was bothering her.

"Not anymore..." Sora said in a low, barely audible whisper. She bit her lip and turned her gaze away from Link's. She didn't want to have to go through this again...

"How come?" Link questioned. Sora simply shrugged. Link sighed and started off again, but the time they climbed down the long ladder, Raven and Harry were already in a mouth lock.

Sora burst out laughing at the sight, and Link couldn't help but smile at Sora's reaction. Raven pulled away quickly, her face tomato red. Harry just grinned at them and walked up ahead.

"This way Link!" Navi squealed as she circled above them, she directed them towards the only open doorway.

"Thanks Navi." Link said to her even though he could've figured it out on his own. Navi turned a bright pink colour, showing she was pleased. Link stepped through the doorway, and everyone else followed. They were greeted by the sight of an ugly bearded boulder standing at the opposite end of the room.

"AHHH! MAN-BOULDER!" Link screamed. This time Sora fell to the floor, clutching her stomach as she roared with laughter. Link beamed at his accomplishment - he liked it when Sora thought he was funny. Navi also let out a little giggle as she sat perched on his shoulder.

"insert Daurina's speech here" Daurina said, then turned to leave.

"What the hell?" Sora muttered.

"We got some lazy author here - friggin cheapskate." Link said under his breath. I heard that. Link stuck out his tongue at me. He'll be regretting that.

"Oh sh!t, I'm sorry!" Link said quickly, panicking. Moron. He pouted.

"Well we've got a boulder to save! Let's go team!" Sora shouted, puffing up and standing on her tip toes to try and look taller and more important than the speck she was. Energetically, she hopped across from one platform to the next, occasionally needing Link's help to get back up. Raven simply floated across with Harry. Sora hopped up on top of the switch that lay embedded in the platform near to a prison cell. She jumped on it - but her tiny body didn't even budge it. Link smiled at her futile attempts to push it down. He stepped up on it beside her and it sunk down, causing the jail bars to be pulled to the side, revealing the quailing form of a rock. As it told them nothing of value, Link allowed it to run off while he obtained a room key from the treasure chest placed snugly in the small prison.

"Any idea why a key would be placed so conveniently inside a jail cell?" Raven asked Sora in a mocking tone. Sora glared at her.

"Drop it - or I'll tell you something you don't want to know." Sora replied darkly. Raven frowned at eyed her a moment, before chancing a glance in Harry's direction. His expression clearly told her that he was waiting. Raven hung her head in a defeated manner.

"Never mind, I'm sorry."She whispered. Sora smiled.

"It's okay, no harm done." She said cheerfully. Link beamed and put his hand on Sora's shoulder before walking back with the key to the room they were in before. Sora grinned and followed after him. Harry smiled at Raven and took her head, leading her back the way they'd come.

* * *

**Yeah so that's it for now - sorry about the shortness, i cant do much better than this at the moment due to my lack of time **

**comments, ideas, rants, complaints, whining, randomness, flames, jokes, requests and whatever else u can come up with is ALWAYS welcome. please go review now or else...i've got an edward plushie and i'm not afraid to use it . **


	33. Psycho

**there is an important notice at the end of this chapter that i suggest you read before you review - if anyone doesn't do so and notifies me of the occurance- i will not reply to ur review and u will have caused me pain - u'll understand what i mean when u read it. SO PLEASE DO! **

**i'm sorry this chapter took so long - as i'd rewritten it three times before i was finally happy with it. i'm trying to give u guys quality work - even if it does take me time. **

**to freshen ur memories of the last chapter: **_the group makes it into the fire temple, making fun of shiek before the do so - harry convinces raven to give sora a break and appologize, a__nd lastly group talked with daurina who didn't actually talk all that much... and now we're in the second room of the fire temple. _

**if ur wondering, replies are at the bottom of the page. **

**READ THE FINAL NOTE OR I'LL WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH A GRENADE LAUNCHER! i can assure you it will be very painful. **

**

* * *

**

**Psycho**

"It's getting hot in here! So take offall -." Sora was cut off when Link covered her mouth with his hand.

"Psycho." Link muttered. Sora just grinned innocently. Link unlocked the door in front of them with his newly obtained key, and Sora used her handy dandy controller to open the door.

They entered a room packed full of stepping stones, lava, bridges, doors, more lava, and fire keese.

"Wish I brought some marshmallows." Sora commented as she led them to the door on their left.

"Even with these Tunics it's still very warm.." Raven complained.

"I know a chill spell, but I haven't practised with it enough.." Harry chipped in.

"Well, what happened last time you used it?" Link asked as he jumped across a quivering platform.

"I turned Ron into an icicle."

"I'll stick to the tunics, thanks." Raven concluded.

They entered a door with a blue stone block just above it, inside they found yet another Goron, treasure chest, key, and useless bit of information. As the Goron waddled off to who knows where, Link and company made their way back out of the room and with a suggesting from Navi, Link played the song of time to bring the blue block down, revealing a door.

"You guys can wait out here, we wont be long." Sora told Harry and Raven as she hopped up the block after Link. Once inside...

"ATTACK OF THE KILLER FLOOR TILES!" Sora screamed as one by one, the floor tiles flew out of their places to smash into Link's shield. He'd been quick enough to put it up before the attack began.

Once the floor tiles were done with their little tantrum, Link approached the weird creature at the other end of the room.

"Be careful Link, that's a Like-Like!" Navi squeaked, fluttering around the fat, squishy looking creature. Link took out his hook shot, hoping to stun it. He aimed, fired, and watched helplessly as the hook shot buried into the Like-Like, and pulled him towards it. Smacking into the creature, he barely had time to react as it's huge, gaping mouth opened to gobble him up.

"AHHH! LINK! LET GO OF MY LINK!" Sora shrieked, running up to it as it chewed up it's meal. Link's muffled cries of indignity could be heard from within. Just before Sora reached the monster, it spewed Link back out, covered in slime, shield-less and nearly naked. He was only left with his light grey tights - which left nothing to the imagination. Sora skidded to a sudden halt, to fall onto the floor, bursting with laughter. ( I never did get why Link would have time to re-dress inside a monster).

"Shut up!" Link growled, his face bright red. He still had his sword, and managed to slice the stupid monster to pieces, inside he recollected his shield and goron tunic. He donned it quickly as the heat was scathing him. Link knelt down beside Sora, who was still giggling loudly.

"You - saw - nothing!" Link hissed. Sora looked into his red face, and upon seeing how embarrassed his expression was, she pitied him.

"I wont say anything." She assured him, "but that was a very nice site indeed!" She resumed her giggling. Link huffed, but had to be satisfied with that. He got up and destroyed the Golden skullatula in the room, collecting another token for killing it.

"That was rather pointless." Link muttered as he marched out of the room, dragging Sora along behind him.

"Uh...may we ask what happened?" Harry questioned when he saw Link's red face, and Sora's gleeful expression.

"No you may not!" Link snapped back. Sora simply couldn't resist.

"LINK WAS TUNIC-LESS!" She resumed her laughing hysterically on the floor. Harry nearly choked while trying to suppress a laugh, and Raven just glanced at Link's face, shrugged, and looked away. Link growled and gave Sora a gentle kick in her side. She turned to look up at him through the Goron tunic, which covered half her face as she lay on the floor. Sora giggled, her bright, happy eyes giving her a sweet and innocent look as she gazed up at his pouty expression.

"I said I wouldn't say 'anything', and I didn't!" She said in a buttery tone. Link sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't stand that look of hers. It was just too cute.

"I'm very angry with you." He said as he pulled her up.

"I'm sorry." Sora replied solemnly, looking down and shuffling her feet.

"Aw come on Link, you cant stay mad at that!" Harry said, indicating Sora, who eagerly nodded in agreement. Link chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair.

"No I don't suppose I could. Where to now lil shorty?" He asked. Sora grinned and hopped off towards the bridge in the centre of the room.

They reached a wall on the other side, and watched curiously as Sora examined the wall a moment. She seemed to actually be _thinking_.

"I declare that this should be the spot!" Sora said in a mock tone of authority. She pointed at a weak-looking spot in the wall, that stood out greatly from the rest.

"You need to bomb it.." She explained when Link responded to her earlier statement with a blank stare. Link did and they found a Goron and a key.

Continuing on with the Temple, the group headed out of the main room and into a new room. This one had wire walls going up to a wire ledge. In the centre of the room was a pillar with a large opening that threw up fire up all the way to the ceiling every few seconds. There was also a block placed on a ledge slightly above and to the side of the fire geyser. The team managed to pull this over the geyser and create an elevator to the upper level.

"Yay slimy things with fire!" Sora jumped up to where a Torch Slug was slugging around. Upon seeing Sora approaching it with arms wide open for a hug, the poor slug injected itself with poison and committed suicide. Sora was a little disappointed as she didn't get to hug it.

Raven flew up to the chicken-wire fence surrounded by a small wall of fire. Harry, Link and Sora just gave each other a boost up to the final ledge, instead of pushing the block down and climbing up it.

"How do we get past the fire wall?" Raven asked.

"We have to hit that white diamond sorta switch over there." Sora pointed to the object in question. Link chucked a bomb at it, which upon exploding hit the switch and put the fire out, allowing the group to climb up into the next room.

"AHHH!"

Link, Raven, and Harry watched from their safe spot as Sora ran back and forth, being chased by a rolling boulder the size of Daurina's ss.

"AHHH!" Sora came back around again, running frantically as she tried to out run the rock.

"Popcorn?" Raven held out a bag of popcorn and offered it to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said, taking a handful.

"AHHH!" Sora passed by again, the boulder following shortly after.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Link asked.

"Eh - why don't you go?" Harry questioned, chewing on the popcorn as he watched Sora run past.

"Neh." Link replied.

The seconds ticked by as Link awaited Sora's return. But instead of Sora running by, the boulder came back around on it's own, without anyone running in front of it. Link turned to Harry, who turned to Raven, who stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

"I'll go peel her off the ground.." Link muttered, running down the path when the boulder was farthest away.

"Hey cant you fly us up to the top of the ledges so we don't have to run around like lab rats?" Harry asked Raven.

"Cant."

"Why not?"

"Cant fly. Something's not letting me."

"I see.." Harry leaned back against the wall behind him, "Lab rats it is."

The boulder passed by again, without Link and without Sora.

"Do you think that Link...?" Harry began, but was cut off when he heard a yell. He turned in time to see Sora charge at the boulder, her Stalfo sword in one hand, and Deku nut in the other.

"YOU STUPID ROCK I'LL BREAK YOU IN PIECES!" She screamed, slashing at it with her sword and throwing a whirlwind of Deku nuts. She disappeared down the aisle, following after the boulder. Link appeared from the other end, panting and breathless.

"I ...tried... to ... stop...her... couldn't...run...as...fast!" He gasped between deep breathes of air.

A loud boom was heard, followed almost immediately by...

"AHHH!" Sora screamed, running past the group, the boulder following right after.

Link sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Pass me the popcorn..."

* * *

**REPLIES**

writernebie**welcome back! i hadn't intended for raven/harry to have a really strong realationship...cause...well u'll see. make out? um... >.> if that's in request form i'll _try_ and add that somewhere - i've discovered to my dismay that i am not good with romance .. OMG BUTTERBISCUIT YAYS! **

Link-rox** uh... that wasn't very soon was it ... um sorry! ; i'll try harder i swear! **

harrypotterfan **Is there no pleasing you? you hardly say anything more than that one word! oy! **

Medlei **Sora doesn't think, there's no logical explanation as to why she thought in this chapter... thanks for the review! **

Lysergs woman** edo is mine...at least that's what my cellphone greeting says! i laugh maniacly sora beat the crap out of impa when link couldn't...? ... hm... now there's an idea! i'll see where i can add it ;) thanks for the review!**

Uber Spoonz and the Blonds **i think it's only getting cut off on the website - cause i can see them fine when i recieve them in hotmail. john barleycorn...sounds eidible... on a more sane note, not that insanity isn't fun, but .. um.. yes - i'm sorry about keeping u waiting - i realize i didn't fulfill ur wishes (ie."UBER SPOONZ WANTS MORE SOON" ) and it sadlydid not happen ... woot tocompleterandomness, and thankies for the review! **

NoOnSh**yea i had a little trouble with ending it - my bad ; ...what kitty..? i sense no kitty here... O.o thankies for the review! **

Kitty29**remind me one last time and you got the icecream (so that when i check reviews, i get reminded, and i put it in.) and the dancing redead will have to wait till the group meets a redead in the game - but it will happen! thanks for giving everything i asked for - and there's a little bit of Jim Carry in everyone! except president bush - he's just...not jim carry.. keep reviewing plz:D **

Twighlighteye**i would fulfill ur request if i could just know what a spat is..? tell me and ur ideas will be heard - thanks for following my story! and gross humour is just not my thing.. i dunno - i might for ur sake - but no promises made. tell me what a spat is and i'll try and add it somewhere. thanks for ur reviews and keep reviewing plz! **

The Outsider** thanks so much for the review! i'm glad u liked it! **

The Random Cat13666**thanks for the review! but Raven's not gonna hold that truce for long XD **

WolfbainKohaku**thanks for ur input! i really appreciate it, keep reviewing plz! **

Tweedle Dumbass **oh yea? i bet i can too draw it! ... on a more sane note - i DID end up thinking quiet a lot about this chapter - to the point where my brain fried cause i dont think usually! (if ever!) Yay 9volt batteries! thanks so much for the review! **

SSJ-Jolt**Sure, i have something planned where i'm gonna stick a bunch of ppl in the chapter - i'll just add u to the list :D thanks for the review! **

Speciall Ed **thankies for the review! i'll try and work on my updating .**

ranma hibiki**i'll send u a pic of the edo plushie - it's really not that great - kinda deformed edo but still edo n therefore i lurves it! i hope u weren't thinking sick thoughts throughout those dots - u tend to do that... XD thanks for the review! **

LMDGlUVR4EVA**heh, wasn't very soon was it? (dont kill me!) glad u liked those lines :D means a lot to me! and even though i dispised the 6th HP book, i know for a fact i will be buying the next one becuase i need to know how she's gonna screw it up. damn u and ur preordered heaven! (i cant get it because i dont have a game system so no point in preordering anything! XD ) thanks so much for the review! **

Liobit**heh, yea it tends to make it easier when u've got ur setting laid out for you... ; **

**yes raven is smart and therefore has figured out that theres something suspecious about the world their in, and she doesn't like sora because she continues to hide things. this will be cleared out in later chapters however.. oh i already torchure link enough by pairing him up with sora... XD thanks for the review! **

**FINAL NOTE! please read this before reviewing!**

**as many of you who are reading the pyromaniac's story "idiot meets hyrule" have probably noticed that we used the exact same joke with the likelike - even the frikkin text is the same - i would just like to say that i had no clue that it would turn out this way - and i'm very ticked and feeling rather unorigional - but i was not influenced at ALL by her recent chapter - and i had written everything before i even got the chance to read it. So an appology to those people, as i'm sure you dont find the joke funny the second time around, but i'd worked hard on this chapter and therefore didn't change/crop it. I'd already gone back and rewritten the chapter three times since last upload (hence why it took so long before it was finally finished) i was extremely dissappointed and depressed upon the discovery that my idea - which i thought to be aclever jokeat the time - was not that at all...i'm in pain - dont rub it in. that is all.**

**--- as always, all manner of reviews are welcomed - but just a reminder - i will not reply to anything less than a few words long. because usually nothing can be said for those so i dont see the need to. **

**ps. has anyone else heard that we're not gonna be able to reply to reviews anymore? cause the FF staff said so or something - i got a chainletter for it... confirm my fears or ease them plz. and if it IS true - i'm so gonna rebel. **


	34. High

**wow - this is a little soon? (dont kill me!) i wrote it down then kept changing the ending of the chapter until it became kinda long(er than usual) then i kept forgetting to upload ; **

**okay so apparently - replying ISNT allowed - so it was true - but whoever sent that forward message played around with the truth as FanFiction simply made a new way of replying - and that is through a more private connection (at least i think - haven't tried it yet) - BAD NEWS! i cant reply if you dont sign in :( **

**i wish they hadn't made it "NOT ALLOWED" to reply in the chapter - what i'll do, since i doubt they'll go through each story and carefully read it to make sure they dont have replies there - i'll just try and reply in code through the author's notes i put up here. **

**and one last announcement : it appears as through not many of you had actually read "Idiot Meets Hyrule" and therefore have not heard the joke with the Like-like - i am so relieved... some of you did read it - but still found it funny so i am happy :) thank you all! i love you lots n lots! **

**now then i'll leave you to your reading -

* * *

**

High

"Wheeeeee! Keys!" Sora whooped. Miraculously they'd managed to get her back on the path and away from the rocks. It involved Link, some rope, and a squirrel.

"Key." Raven corrected her, as she bent down to pick up the one key inside the treasure box. The Goron beside them, having finished conversing with Link, hopped off down the maze-like room, with Sora trailing behind him and mimicking his moves in a very comical way.

Link grabbed her by the collar before she could get in the way of another boulder.

Slowly and painfully, the group made their way around the room, collecting nothing much of interest except a few keys and a skullatula token. Now they stood in front of the last door that they hadn't opened. Sora at the front, staring at it with a dreaded fear in her eyes.

"Uh - Sora? Are you gonna open the door? You're the one with the controller you know." Harry tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh yeah! Okay!" Sora's gleeful grin returned as her tiny memory span was used up and she forgot why she was standing there. They entered the room to have Sora suddenly remember why she was terrified.

"AHHHHH!" Sora screamed, causing Link to hurriedly draw his sword, Harry his wand, and Raven to not react...like she usually doesn't react to things.

With Sora clinging and sobbing on his arm, Link realized why she didn't like the room. It was really high up...

"Is that the bridge we were at when we started this damned temple?" Link questioned as he looked down into the fiery depths, which he was separated from only by a few inches of rock.

"Yes it is." Harry determined, also taking a peek down. He turned to the side in the small confined space to see Raven grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"I can fly." Raven replied smugly.

"No you cant! You said so before that you couldn't!" Harry argued, feeling it unfair that he should shake with fear when Raven was perfectly safe.

"I couldn't there, I can here." Raven answered.

"If you dare push me I'll -" Harry began, pausing to think of a threat good enough for Raven.

"You'll fall?"

"I'll take away Mr. Snuggles!" Harry smirked, folding his arms with a satisfied expression upon seeing the look of blind terror on Raven's face.

"You said you'd keep that secret!" Raven screamed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I cant throw him into lava." Harry replied. Raven grabbed him by the collar, brought his face down to hers and glared at him with fierce intensity.

"You - wouldn't - dare!" Raven hissed dangerously, her eyes burning a hole in Harry's face.

"I believe I soiled myself." Was all Harry could say.

"Oh that was you? I was afraid it was me.." Link stated as he stood there staring at the terrible scene, cold sweat dripping down his face. Sora made a noise that sounded much like weeping - Link was about to try and comfort her when he saw her fall to the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing her usual, insane cackle. Raven sighed and let go of Harry. Staying at least a few metres away from Raven, Link shot the gold eye at the top with an arrow, and it unbarred one of the two doors in the room. They collected the Dungeon map they found beyond that door - and went back into the high room. And not the drunken kind of high.

"Good bye sweet key!" Sora sniffed as Link used the key to unlock the second door.

"Heh - interesting lookin room.." Harry mumbled.

"Is got fire!" Sora said happily.

"What do you mean?" Link asked as he jumped onto the chicken-wire platform in front of him. As he did so, a wall of flame erupted behind him, Link stared at it with an emotionless expression.

"I mean that! Run Link run!" Sora shouted from behind the wall of flame. The flame wall began to advance forwards, Link flinched and ran quickly across the platform, ignoring everything but getting to the other side, where an unlocked door was. At one point he had to make a big jump, and didn't make it all the way. He hung from the wire platform with one hand, and glanced behind him to see the wall coming ever so close. Hoisting himself up, he continued on, trying not to panic, and failing miserably. The flames were right on his heels now. With a cry of effort, he jumped forward, grabbed on to the platform in front of the door, and hoisted himself up quickly. The flame wall descended back into the lave below.

Link leaned back on the door behind him, breathing heavily.

"Are you guys still there?" Link yelled, trying to call the group on the other side of the room. No reply came...

"Where'd you get the ice cream?" Harry asked Sora as they sat on the floor, not willing to head out to race a wall of flame.

"Same place Raven got the popcorn." Sora said as she licked the ice cream cone in her hand. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at Raven, who stood beside them, her hood over her head.

"And where'd you get the popcorn?" He asked her.

"Fridge." Raven answered.

"Why would you put popcorn in the fridge?" Harry questioned, slightly confused by their less-than-informative answers.

"What's a fridge?" a voice called from the other side of the room.

"That would be Link.." Sora stated, her concentration on the dessert before her unfaltering. Harry was silent for a moment as he pondered something, then a new, more logical question came to him.

"Wait a minute - where'd you get a fridge?" Harry put aside his confusion of popcorn in a fridge to return to the main idea. Raven sighed heavily, as if Harry was stupid not to know.

"The staff room! Where else?" She huffed.

"..."

"What?" Raven responded to Harry's stare.

"I'm just gonna ignore the impossibility of that and hope they have pumpkin juice.." Harry muttered.

"They don't." Sora told him.

"Oh they have popcorn and ice cream, but no pumpkin juice?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"They have chocolate frogs! And Bertie Botts's Every Flavour Beans! Also Licorice Wands, Sugar quills, and Caldron Cakes!" Sora grinned, as everything she just mentioned was a candy.

"Butter beer?" Harry decided to push his luck just a little.

"Oh yes, that too!"

A look of pure happiness washed over Harry.

"Could you direct me to the staff room please?" His voice was dream-like and his expression drunk.

"What staff room?" Sora asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"The staff room you were just talking about!" Harry yelled, "where you got your ice cream, and Raven got her popcorn!"

Sora looked down, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I have shoes!" Sora said gleefully as she pointed to the shoes she was wearing - and had been wearing for a while now. Harry just gave her a blank look.

"It's okay Harry, don't panic. Sora usually loses her mind after consuming any sugared treat." Link shouted from the other side.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora cackled evilly.

"Um...let's race the fire wall, shall we?" Harry said, hopping down onto the chicken-wire platform and running to where Link was. Right on cue - the flames popped up and began to follow him.

"It's just me and you now, Raven.." Sora whispered eerily.

"Eeeugh.." Raven backed up slowly as Sora began cackling again. Raven took off flying through the room at the speed of light, coming to land beside Link just as Harry arrived.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Sora whined, running off to face the flame wall.

They entered the door to find themselves in the boulder room - except this time they were above the whole maze - standing on the ledges that used to be their walls.

"Let's jump back down!" Sora immediately suggested. Link shot a worried glance in her direction.

"We'll have to check the market for a straight-jacket. It would be pretty useful at this point..." Link said in a serious tone.

"NO! What if I don't want a straight-jacket! What if I want a gay-jacket?" Sora stuck her tongue out at him. Link turned his attention to Harry.

"Do you happen to know a spell for ropes?" Link asked flatly. Harry grinned and shook his head. Once again, Sora's attention span failed her and she hopped on to the ledge ahead of them, heading for the centre of the room in which a mesmerizing green slug slithered about.

As soon as Sora got close, her arms wide open for a guess what - the slug's back erupted high with flames.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, even more enticed by it.

"No Sora stay back!" Link called out to her as he tried to block her advance to the slug.

"I want fire!" Sora pouted, trying to get around Link. Navi whizzed about impatiently, trying to find a gap in the chaos to tell Link something. He waved her off when she tried to get his attention. Sora stomped her foot angrily when Link wouldn't allow her access to the quivering fire blob in the corner.

"Um - guys?" Raven's flat voice broke through the racket.

"What?" Link said, looking up at her. Raven merely indicated the ground they stood on with a twitch of her head.

Link and Sora both looked down to see a very loooooong crack in the middle of the floor, and hear the very loud groan that it made under their combined weight.

"HEY!" Navi shouted, using the sudden silence as a chance to speak her piece, "I can hear voices down there!"

Link gave her a very irritated look as the floor gave way, sending himself and Sora tumbling down.

Raven and Harry rushed to the edge and looked down, it looked like a fairly long fall.

"Are you guys okay down there?" Harry called down to them.

"Yeah - I landed on something soft." Sora's reply came, her voice echoing up from the tunnel.

"That would be me..."Link groaned.

* * *

**i kno i keep saying this - but all manner of reviews are welcomed! flames, ideas, requests, EVERYTHING! blab all you want! **

**i encourage you to sign in so i can reply to your reviews - and for those of you who do not have an account - please make one if ur wanting replies. **

**that is all - THANK YOU:**


	35. PMSing

**i've been busy...? no real excuse for such a late upload :( **

**i'm sorry, i'll take your critizism now... **

**IMPORTANT NOTE IF YOU ARE A LOYAL READER YOU WOULD LISTEN! or else i'll send Sora on sugar high after you (hehe, take that!)**

**anyways, i need everyone who wants a peice of the dragon to say so in thier review in BIG LETTERS PLEASE! so i may add you in. Only do so if you want to be a small fragment of the story (no, there are no current openings for big fragments) and you BADLY want volvaga (Fire temple boss - i'll check spelling later). First come first serve basis, one dragon, so it's already been decided who gets the dragon, this is just a thing where you go into the story thing... cameo or something? i forget. Anyone whoever doesn't do this before the Dragon chapter, which is two chapters away, will not be in the cameo things. **

**With Sora as my threat, i now ask you to move on to the story and review:**

**

* * *

**

PMSing

The putrid smell of sweat hung heavily in the hot, stifling air. Sora woke up in a daze of confusion, finding it very hard to get her bearings in the intense atmosphere. Groaning as she lifted her sweaty, sticky body from the floor, she looked around her at her sleeping comrades. Their breathing was hard, and faces showing clear exhaustion. She sighed, but immediately thought better of sighing again, for her breath stuck in her throat as she did so. It was an excruciating task just to get her next breath in her tired lungs.

The group had decided to take a well needed break down the tunnel where they'd freed the last Goron they found. They weren't even half way out of this temple.

Sora grimaced as she got up, a wave of nausea sweeping through her in painful slowness.

"Link...wake up.." She called to the form beside her, her voice was dry and raspy. He shifted slightly in his sleep, but did nothing more. Sora saw this as permission to kick him awake.

"OW! Idiot - what did you do that for?" He growled loudly as he was startled to consciousness. Sora shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up."

Link muttered something about abusive women as he shuffled his way to Harry, nudging him awake none too gently.

"DAMN! I was just about to actually fall asleep!" Harry yelled angrily, loud enough to wake Raven, who was also startled and started yelling about people yelling.

"Shut up! Stop your complaining, we've still got a long way to go." Sora stuck her tongue out at Harry, who replied by taking out his wand.

"Hey, no magic!" Link pushed Harry's wand from pointing at Sora.

"Thank you Link -"

"You stop it too, Sora! Now everyone get moving!" Link ordered, and turned to climb the wires leading up. Harry turned around to get Raven but quickly changed his mind when he saw her. She looked like a volcano about to explode...

By the time the group had made it to the required door, they were all in a rather foul mood. Their sweaty condition, lack of fresh air, and pressing heat only worked to worsen the situation. They were back in the flame wall room, and had to once again, race it to get to the door to the side. Link went first, since he held the keys. Raven went last, since no one wanted to be the unfortunate fool that got on her nerves.

"Oh sh!t..." Link whispered in exasperated awe.

"What the hell is this?" Harry joined in the stare-blankly-at-the-task-in-front-of-you game.

"It's called 'our undisputable doom'." Sora answered him.

"That might make a good team name." Link suggested.

"No." Sora replied without much thought.

"Growl" Raven growled.

"Okay - moving on." Harry stated after they had a moment to back away from Raven. He began walking ahead into the large room filled with odd-looking poles, a big block, a bunch of flaming keese, a handful of fire hazards, and of course, boulders. As soon as Harry tried to cross between two of the poles, a wall of flame flared up, and he fell back.

"Um?" was all he could say.

"It's a maze of sorts." Sora answered his unasked question as he got up and brushed himself off.

It was slow going as they tried to find a path through the maze, constantly having to avoid theattacking keese, and fire that was thrown at them from places.

Eventually, they made it to the left side of the room where they found a door that didn't try to attack them, and went through it.

"Ignore the Goron for now.." Sora instructed as she led them through the hall with a jailed Goron to their side. Opening the door on the other end, they found that they reached... the other end of the flame room!

"Oh this is just brilliant." Harry muttered, too tired to get angry.

"It gets better, watch." Sora said sarcastically as she stepped on a switch nearby. A wall of flame near the end died down, allowing passage to the door beyond.

"Okay guys, try and find the path through the maze while I keep the switch down." Sora told them.

"Why do you get to keep the switch down?" Link immediately argued.

"Because I said so. Now move!"

"NO!" Link growled, shoved her out of the way and stepped up on the switch. Sora pouted, and turned away, trying to find out which path to take to get to the door.

"Heh.." Link smirked, happy with his victory.

"Oh good for you, you won against a tiny defenceless girl." Harry congratulated him.

"Yeah shut up, you cant even TRY against your girlfriend!" Link snapped back. Raven roared, still flaming with constrained anger. Both Harry and Link shrank back.

"Okay come on, I know the way!" Sora shouted to them, making her way back through the maze.

Link stayed on the switch as the rest of the group made their way quickly to the door, he studied the path they took carefully, so that he could take the same one. Once they were across, Link dashed from the switch to the door, making it in the nick of time.

"Okay now we're up against a mini-boss. He's mean, and he burns." Sora warned as she approached the door. Once getting close enough however, it banged down on her. She shrieked and skid away, heart racing as she got back up.

"I'll bomb it.." Link said, wishing he had a camera.

Once inside, the door shut behind them as steel bars covered it. A maniacle cackle was heard from the centre of the small room, where a flaming figure appeared. The group watched as it's long, spindly legs hopped out from the flaming platform and onto the floor, it spread it's long arms wide, letting out another horrifying laugh, before charging at them..

"Haha! It's like a burning scarecrow!" Sora laughed, pointing at it.

"Are you mocking me, young lady?" It looked down at her, crossing it's arms and pouting.

"No.." Sora shifted her weight, shuffling her foot on the floor at looking up innocently at it.

The Flame Dancer let out a small sigh, cupping it's hands together as it watched Sora.

"Ooooh! She's so adorable!" it beamed. Sora grinned - in a somewhat evil manner. The flame dancer picked her up in it's anorexic arms, holding her up at arms length as he looked her up and down before hugging her, cooing happily.

Sora looked more than happy as she continued her innocent act. Giggling and smiling like a five year old.

Harry just seemed bored. Link was bubbling with jealousy. Raven still had that death glare, smoke hissing from her mouth as she puffed out angrily.

"Ahem-PMSing" Harry muttered between coughs, leaning towards Link so that Raven wouldn't hear. The Flame Dancer placed Sora gently onto the stairs that led up to the platform, patting her head and grinning.

"Now to kill you all!" the Flame Dancer announced in a high-class manner. Link backed away, looking to Sora for support.

"It's what you get for taking my switch!" Sora stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms and smirking.

"And you were saying about me and my girl?" Harry told Link.

"Hey, you're gonna get smoked too!" Link muttered to him as the Flame Dancer began spinning, sending out balls of flame that they tried to dodge. Raven just growled her argument.

The Flame Dancer charged, as if skating on the ground. Link and Harry both turned and ran, Link stupidly brought out his sword and tried to face the Dancer, only to get knocked brutally out of the way.

"Link!" Sora shouted, forgetting her previous argument with him. She rushed to his aid, skidding to a stop on the ground beside him as she sat down to see if he was all right. The Dancer came around again, this time turning away from Link since he didn't want to hurt Sora, and continued to chase Harry, who was screaming madly and yelling curses while trying to hit the Dancer with a spell.

The Dancer came around a third time, now bored with Harry, he decided to go after Raven, who still stood growling to the side. Raven didn't even bother to move as it approached her at a high speed. She didn't even flinch. As soon as it was close, red shadows enveloped it and it disappeared in a blink.

Harry skidded to a stop and stopped screaming. The noise confusion was brought to a sudden halt as the normal sounds of the Fire Temple returned. Sora helped Link up before climbing up the stairs to the platform, which would serve them as an elevator to the next floor.

"Uh, thanks Raven?" Harry stammered nervously as he approached Raven.

"Take one more step and I'll eat you too." Raven hissed, unmoving.

* * *

**any sort of review is accepted and welcomed. you'll make my edward plushie happy if you give long reviews, if you review at all u'll make my sanity happy (or what's left of it anyways).**

**thanks for reading! i love you guys (insert heart here)**


	36. Perverted

**I'M ALIVE! **

_sorry it took so long pals, i dont have an excuse, plain and simple. Yazzy, please dont kill me O.O;; _

_well, that's all i gotta say. er, now that i have a very intimidating friend forcing me to update, i'm pretty sure chapters will come up a lot sooner :3_

**

* * *

**

**Perverted**

"Whoa."

"Yup."

"Damn..."

"Yup.."

"HOLY F---!" Link screamed as he was attacked from behind by a Fire Keese, "Now, where were we?"

"Oh we were just admiring the view." Sora replied, somehow the task seemed a lot harder in reality than when she was playing the game.

"Sh!t.." Link stood open-mouthed with the rest of them, staring at the room.

"Yup..." Sora said for the third time.

"I can see a treasure chest up there!" Harry exclaimed, pointing a finger at the chest that stood maybe half a mile away, on a platform, which you can only get to by a narrow set of stairs, and to the side of the stairs... a long, long, long drop. Which probably ended with bubbling lava.

"What's in there?" Link asked, hoping he'd get a new weapon by now.

"A hammer." Sora answered him.

"Well that's useless! Unless I want to hang a picture on the Fire Temple boss, I doubt I need a hammer and nails." Link pouted.

"It doesn't come with nails." Sora sighed, looking down from the edge.

"Cheapskates." Link muttered, wishing whoever put the hammer in there would've thought of putting some nails too, he began to climb up the narrow stairs.

"Okay guys, just step on that switch there so that Link can get to the chest." Sora indicated to Harry and Raven the switch that was beside them. Sora turned back to see Link trying to wave off a pair of Keese.

"Uh.. Sora? Bit of a problem here.." Raven's voice called out to Sora. She turned back to see both of them trying to stay balanced over a switch that just wont be pressed down. Sora took out her controller and aimed a bunch of buttons at it. Nothing worked.

"Maybe if I get on too.." Sora did so, and even with their combined weight, the switch wouldn't be pressed down.

"Link!" Sora yelled to him, he turned around to see them all huddled together on one switch. Sighing, he turned back and ran down the steps to them.

"What is it?"

"It wont press down." Harry explained. So Link got on too, and at last, the switch pressed down.

"Run Link! Get to the chest!" Sora instructed as they heard a faint ticking sound announcing the arrival of a time-limited fire-go-away-er. Link ran up the steps, taking careful measures not to look down. The group shouted encouragements to him from down below.

"Run idiot! You don't have much time left!"

"You call that running? A Slytherin could beat that easy!"

"Run or I'll eat you." As you can probably guess, it wasn't helping Link by much. He was now ten steps away from the chest, the ticking was getting faster... nine steps, eight steps, seven steps, six, five, four, three, two, one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link screamed in the theatrical slow motion as he jumped for the box.

Aaaaaand he missed.

"Ow!" He landed heavily on his stomach just before the box, getting up and trying to maintain whatever dignity he had, he opened the box and found inside...a shining, silver hammer. Holding it in his hand, he felt the weight of it lie comfortably in his palms. He gripped it so that his knuckles turned white, and with a yell of effort, smashed it onto the ground in front of him. The earth below shook with a loud booming sound that was music to his long, elfish ears. The hazy red and orange colours of the fire temple reflected on the weapon, giving it an eerie glow. Grinning, Link held his prize up high above him, basking in the soft red light of victory.

Unfortunately none of this actually happened, as he was still on the floor, dreaming of opening the chest. Sheepishly, he walked back down to his teammates, who ridiculed him repeatedly. Thankfully, after a few tries, he managed to get the box open and recovered the shiny weapon.

The group then managed to get down to the next room under the hammer room by having Link happily smash the hammer onto a face-block. Once getting the necessary blocks out of their path, they managed to get through the door to the next room. It took some time before Link could get all of the monsters out of the way, as his hair caught fire from one of the fire Keese and it took some time to get him to calm down. Using the block nearby to unlock the staircase, they made it to the blue switch and used a box to keep it weighed down. This allowed them to go through the door that was there, and into...

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Link screamed.

"Hm. Memories." Raven muttered.

"Just hit the switch with the hammer." Sora puffed out a breath of impatience. Link did so, and they moved on to releasing that jailed Goron, getting a key, going back up the block and standing on 'the' Block.

"This is it, the thing that we ran all around this cruddy place for? Just to hit this idiotic thing." Raven growled.

"Well we did get a hammer too." Harry added.

"Link got the shiny new weapon of mass destruction. Not us." She replied bitterly.

"What's wrong Raven? Hoping to use the weapon to rid yourself of us pesky pests?" Sora joked.

"Yes." Raven answered. The rest all took a precautionary step back. Link raised the hammer, and hit the block. A few scraping sounds were heard, followed by a loud creak as something cracked under the hammer's pressure. Everyone turned to give a big-eyed, freaked out look to each other, before the massive pillar crashed down several floors. Screaming, they all watched in horror as the block intensified in speed as gravity did what it did best. Closing their eyes, they all prepared for the impact as the block... gently slowed to a halt in the first floor chamber.

"Strange how this game works." Raven said, looking around to find they were still alive.

"What game?" Link immediately replied. Sora jumped him.

"NOTHING! She just meant how Ganondorf is playing with us by putting in all these obstacles and then leaving us alive like that..." She rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled nervously.

"Sora? You're still sitting on me." Link interjected. Sora finally noticed the position in which they fell and quickly jumped back.

"S-sorry!" She blushed furiously.

"S'okay, I liked it." Link grinned devilishly and gave her a quick wink, causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"What now?" Harry asked. Sora pointed to the door that lead to the first room they had entered. They made their way down the staircase in the first room, and Sora pointed out the block to the right of the stairs. Link pounded them aside with the hammer and they entered.

Link rid them of all the enemies in that room quickly, accompanied by a few spells from Harry and Raven. Going through the next door, Link and Raven protected the rest with their shields as the evil spinning floor tiles attacked.

"Oh no, not again." Link muttered, eying the Like-Like with anxiety.

"Well go on Link, just avoid using the hook shot this time." Sora cooed happily, hoping for another glimpse.

"Yeah right, your turn now." Link said, shoving her forward.

"Oh sure, send the tiny one to the front lines! Have you no morals?" Sora shrieked, pointing an accusing finger into his chest.

"Um... guys?" Harry attempted to interrupt their little spat.

"And it's fine for me to have to risk having my clothes stripped off for your sake?" Link continued.

"Yeah, why not?" Sora replied, crossing her arms and huffed.

"Always were a self-centred little brat.." Link muttered.

"You take that back or else!" Sora shook a fist in his face.

"Or else what?" Link grinned, pushing her back by poking her head with a finger. He screamed when that finger got bitten - hard.

"You little - !" Link grabbed for her arm and attempted to twist it behind her back, but not before she managed to kick him in the shin.

"Gah!" He hopped on one foot, relieving his injured leg from pressure. He took hold of Sora's other arm and twisted it behind her also, she shrieked as he jerked her down to her knees and crouched beside her.

"Guys?" Harry tried yet again. Link ignored him, he twisted Sora's arm a little more, being sure not to hurt her too much. He brought his face by hers and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Apologize." He demanded.

"Never!" Sora yelled. Link twisted some more, but softened his hold upon hearing Sora whimper.

"Your too soft to actually do much." She snickered, taunting him.

"Apologize to me, or I'll do something that doesn't hurt you, but is way worse than this later..." He said, and then whispered in a tantalizing tone: "when we're alone.." Sora let out a squeaky 'eep' sound.

"I'm sorry!" She surrendered hastily. Link let her go, chuckling softly.

"Aw too bad, I thought I might get to have some fun." He teased. Sora crossed her legs and stared at the floor, feeling very indignant. Although... a part of her wondered what he had planned...

"Hey you might wanna move.." Raven told them, a little too late. Link had no time to react as the Like-Like which had been slowly crawling towards them as they bickered, finally got near enough to swallow him. Sora burst out laughing, but quickly scurried away as a sword poked out from it, and slit the slimy creature apart. Link got up, covered in ugly goo, but still with a tunic on.

"Aw so close." Sora grinned, tilting her head and eying him innocently. Link turned around and killed the spider, collecting a gold skullatula. Upon entering into the next room...

"Oh come on! This place is killing me!" Link fumed as they all watched a Flame Dancer come to life from the flames.

"At least you have a nice hammer." Raven pointed out.

"What am I supposed to do with a hammer against this guy? He'll just ram me!" Link protested.

"You can whack people." Raven mused.

"Someone's a little violent.." Link took a step away from her to be on the safe side.

"I'm not violent, I'm just creative with weapons." Raven informed him in her usual monotonous voice.

Having finished cackling evilly, the Flame Dancer began to skate across the floor towards the waiting team, sending bright sparks flying behind him. Sora was hoping to use her super-evil-cute-powers-of-doom on him, but as she stepped out in front of the group and tried to look innocent...

"Ahh! I've never seen such perfectly shaped breasts! Why they'd be just the thing to spark me!" He cackled and grinned, revealing sharp crooked teeth. Sora's eyes grew wide and she paled to the level of a dead guy.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, dashing away across the room. The Flame Dancer turned to face his other enemies.

"One down, three to go!" He laughed evilly, advancing on them, "How about you? Lil navy-blue missy?" He bent down to Raven's level. She met his gaze with a cool, calm expression.

"GAH!" The Dancer screamed, he turned to see Link's hook-shot lodged in his middle, which was yanked out from the rest of him, revealing the writhing fat bomb dude within. He was hurtled at Link, who had his sword out, and struck him hard when he got close enough. Squeaking, the tiny thing turned and tried to run from the giants which towered over him, only to come face to face with a nightmare.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Sora screamed at the shocked fat dude. He turned and tried to run from her, only to be met with the Master Sword again. A game of Tag commenced, where Sora was 'it' and the lil bomb was the victim. He didn't last long.

"Moving on, we have a jailed Goron to attend to." Sora chirped, having reduced the Flame Dancer to a bloody pulp...or an ashy one..

They met the Goron in the next hallway, and upon releasing it, found the Boss Key in the treasure chest.

"This would so make a lot of money back home." Sora whistled, holding the heavy Key in front of her, inspecting it's shiny-ness.

"Now we go meet the Boss of this place I suppose?" Harry said, feeling extremely tired with the stupid temple.

"Yupyup!" Sora ran ahead, going back into the first room and climbing the stairs towards the Boss room.

"We're fighting a Dragon, right?" Harry asked as they followed Sora.

"Yeah, I'd don't know how a hammer is gonna help me against something that flies.." Link muttered, apprehensive about the battle.

"Oh! And Harry?" Sora called down to them, "Pay attention to this, it'll be very useful for you when you get back home." Sora giggled and continued on. Harry just shook his head in self-pity.

"Well, good-bye life. It was nice meeting you." He sighed.

* * *

_Sorry quality of the chapter isn't all that... _

_i'm afraid i'm rather drained and not able to think after school... _

_all manner of reviews accepted, go ahead and tell me about how ur dad crashed the car through your classroom wall if you want to. hopefully that didn't actually happen for i wish that fate on no one... except the disclaimer perhaps. _

_thank you and have a nice day :) _


	37. Peachy

**EDIT: For a certain reviewer - re-read it please (changes include the middle around the "ZAP" part - and two words are added near the ending. **

**thank you )**

* * *

**Peachy**

"Holy CRAP this author is lazy!" Link muttered, waving his arms and yawning.

"How long have we been sitting here? Waiting for the stupid story to go on.." Sora questioned monotonously, she groaned and learned back against the too-warm wall of the Fire Temple.

"One, maybe two months." Raven answered in the same tone.

"Guys.." Harry interjected, realizing something.

"What?" Link, Sora, and Raven replied all at the same time. They were so bored they were actually listening to what _Harry_ had to say.

"I think the story's started." He said.

"No way."

"About time!"

"We should sue or something for having to sit here doing nothing all this time." Sora muttered, dusting herself off as she stood up and stretched. A bone cracked and she winced.

"Alright, into the Boss Room!" She jumped forward and onto the platform just before the main battle arena with the wack-a-mole holes. The others joined her, being mindful of the pool of lava covering the base of the room. As they hopped onto the main arena, the platform they had only just stood on shook violently before sinking into the lava. Then the arena itself began to shake, one of the lava holes began spewing forth lava as something rose to it's surface.

"Get ready..." Link warned the others, taking out his sword and shield. Harry held his wand in front of him, his pose stiff and ready to spring into action. Raven got her glare-face ready and Sora ... oh right there she is. Sora was using Link as a shield.

"Darn, guess I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque." A reviewer by the name of Twighlighteye muttered, popping out of the wack-a-mole hole. He looked around quickly, waved to Link and the gang and ducked right back into the hole. After a few minutes of blankly staring at the hole in which the reviewer had come and gone, the group stirred to life again.

"That was weird." Link muttered, he readied his hammer as the rock began to shake again, the hole began to spew lava again, this time however, a piercing cry rang out, followed shortly by Volvagia. The snake-like dragon did a few loops in the air around them, roaring loudly. It's fierce eyes glared at them, claws poised to strike. Then it swooped down, ducking back into the hole.

And so began the game of wack-a-mole.

"It's so cute! I want that dragon!" Giggled Sora happily, rushing up to the next hole that was showing signs of Volvagia's approach. Link caught her by her collar and dragged her back behind him, scowling at her. Holding his hammer tightly, he ran up to the hole, and just as a shape began to emerge from it, he swung down and slammed the hammer into it with all his might.

"LE PAIN!" A voice screamed, and Link realized with a jolt that it was not Volvagia whom he'd hit. A figure staggered out of the hole, rubbing her head furiously.

"What the heck was all that about?" Spoonz muttered irritably. Since Spoonz is a regular reviewer of mine - I can produce a more in-depth analysis of her personality type.

"OMIGOSH LINK Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She screamed, waving her arms excitedly.

"MINE!" Sora howled, jumping in front of Link. He remained standing very still, his expression a Kodak moment, unable to move due to shock.

"Well I didn't come for Link!" Spoonz stuck her tongue out at Sora, "I came for the pretty dragon!"

At this point, pretty dragon had reappeared from behind Spoonz, and breathed a hot steam down her neck. Spoonz winced and shuddered, turning around slowly and coming face to face with the scaly creature.

"I LOVE YOU!" Spoonz jumped the unhappy dragon, it's bright red face turned a pale blue under the pressure of Spoonz's hug; more accurately called a headlock. Volvagia pulled away quickly, gasping for breath and roaring it's irritation.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Wolfbain Kohaku screamed, she had also popped out from the wack-a-mole hole and had tackled the now stressed out dragon from behind. Without wasting any time, she tied a chain around Volvagia's neck and hummed as she dragged it away. "My new pet! I'm gonna have to get you spayed, and buy you a dog house. And then we'll listen to some Britney Spears!" she declared, her wide grin just oozing evilness. The dragon's eyes bulged wide open and it let out a girly shriek.

"I am thoroughly wierded out right now." Harry whispered to Raven, who was occupying herself by yo-yoing a small rock using her powers.

"If you think this is weird you should try living at Titan's Tower for a day or two." She replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"MIIIIIIIIIINEEEEE!" Spoonz roared, she conjured up her buddies, little Link, CD Isaac, Gay Isaac, and SC Isaac, "CHARGE!" she ordered them, and the three mauled Wolfbain Kohaku.

Link picked up little Link by his wikkle collar and examined him with interest.

"You're me." Link stated simply. Hanging by his collar a few feet off the ground, little Link was not in a very happy position, but he was in a position where his boots could contact older Link's rather sensitive area at high speed.

Sora sat beside the withering older Link, watching as the reviewers battled for Volvagia, who was constantly trying to escape.

"This is the second boss in a row that we've been able to avoid actually battling. If this keeps up, this trip will be peachy for us." Sora commented.

"P-Peachy...? Y-You cal..l... Th..this... p-peachy!" Link muttered through gritted teeth.

At this point, another Review decided to drop by, this one is fairly new to the story and did not have to put up with my lack of updates for very long.

"I like dragons! Me want dragon toooooo!" Morrigana squealed, running up to Volvagia, who was trying to squirm back into a hole.

"This is getting too hectic." Raven whispered to Harry, "I cant concentrate too well under chaotic conditions..." She backed up against the edge of the platform, as far away from the commotion as possible in the small area.

"Something is really fishy about this whole temple..." Harry replied, his wand was still held ready at his side.

Silverdash also decided to join the party, he kicked open the boss door, running across the lava quickly so as not to burn to ashes, and climbed up to the platform.

"Sorry I was late, I was walking through the temple and I met this really nice Flame Dancer dude who gave me some good pointers about dealing with girls." He said, settling himself down just as Spoonz was attempting a Dragon Ball Z move on Wolfbain. Link (who had recovered) sent a weird look towards Silverdash.

"What exactly did he tell you, might I ask?" Link said monotonously.

"You may not ask him!" Sora fumed, punching Link on the shoulder, "You just wanna know the pointers yourself duncha?"

Link tried to hide his grin, it wasn't very effective.

"Tweedle Dumbass has returned!" Tweedle Dumbass (who has made me feel so guilty for not including him that I went back and edited this chapter.) Entered the room, looking all kick-ass. He hummed happily as he approached the pile of reviewers who were battling, heading for the one who seemed to be winning so far: Spoonz.

"Nice attempt at a DBZ move, I give it 4 magnets out of 5! But check out this move, I give this one 10 Inspiron Dell Notebooks out of 5!" That said, he threw a pokeball in the air, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

**ZAP!**

It backfired and hit Link.

Black Dragon of destruction had now entered the scene from the door, accompanied by Suicidal Sweety.

"SPOONZ! You set traps for us outside, didn't you?" Suicidal Sweety (by the way, your name really intimidates me) screamed at Spoonz, who was now unsuccessfully trying to create a Chimera out of Little Link, CD Isaac, Gay Isaac, and SC Isaac using the wonderful science of Alchemy. Wolfbain had gotten bored at this point and was playing the part of therapist for a weepy Volvagia.

"Wha? Oh yeah about that... I just wanted the dragon that badly.." Spoonz laughed nervously.

"PH33R THE POW3R OF MY R3V3NG3!" Suicidal Sweety screamed, tackling Spoonz.

Black Dragon of destruction shrugged at the original gang's blank stares.

"We nearly lost Traiden along the way in the bear trap. He's dragging the dragon away right now." Black Dragon indicated to where Volvagia was being carted away by Traiden.

Suicidal Sweety and Spoonz both paused their fighting, SS's foot was pushed up against Spoonz's face and Spoonz was in the middle of pulling out SS's hair.

"That's my dragon!" Both yelled at the same time, attacking Traiden, who used Volvagia as a shield.

"Hi I'm Jolt." Jolt - another reviewer of mine - pipped up happily from the door. He stepped down onto the platform and spoke to the other reviewers.

"I demand the dragon now, or I will get very VERY mad." Jolt spoke, his expression happy and carefree.

"Yeah well too bad, my dragon." Spoonz declared, headlocking Volvagia again.

"I KILL YOU!" Jolt roared, scaring even Volvagia. He hunched over, a weird glow emitting from him as he transformed into a demon dragon known as Kaiser (© to SSJ-Jolt). Now if you've learned anything from what's happened so far, or have not fallen asleep yet, turning yourself into a dragon when everyone around you is fighting for a dragon isn't the best thing for you.

The reviewers around him stared blankly.

"What?" Kaiser growled.

"Mine?" Replied Spoonz.

"Uh oh..."

Have you ever watched football? Yes well at this point, Kaiser was feeling like a football with all those reviewers piled up on him.

Attention now drawn away from Volvagia, the dragon saw it's opportunity to run away, it began to crawl towards the lava when it's long snout collided with a boot. (Drum roll please)

Dun dun dun dun da NA!

It is RANMA HIBIKI! Able to edit my stories at the speed of light and give me ideas for ruling the world - he's the amazing CO-AUTHOR!

Volvagia roared, clearly pissed off. Ranma Hibiki roared right back, so loud and so fierce he not only attracted everyone's attention but also scared the wits out of Volvagia.

"MINE!" He yelled joyfully, grabbing hold of Volvagia's tail and dragging the poor dragon backwards out the door.

"Hey no wait a minute! That's my dragon!" Sora whined, running up to Ranma Hibiki. He turned around, a look of such evil in his eyes that Sora skidded to a stop.

"Sexy no Jutsu! Link version!" He yelled out, using Naruto's oh-so-famous Jutsu. A small puff on smoke followed, and as it dispersed, revealed RH's new form, a very nekkid Link.

Sora stood no chance, she fainted and fell backwards; defeated.

Ranma Hibiki changed back to his normal form, smirked his victory and dragged a very terrified Volvagia away.

Everyone else was frozen in shock, except for (a somewhat toasty) Link.

"I'm pretty hot aren't I?" Link smirked, glancing at the fallen, twitchy Sora.

* * *

**Explination: **

_SSJ-Jolt's character turns into a demon dragon when he's mad - he said so. _

_Twighlighteye's bug's bunny line idea was Twighlighteye's and not mine. _

_Ranma hibiki was the one who gave me the cameo idea, and also the first to ask for the dragon. so he gets it. _

**Notes:**

_--- I had to guess everyone's character so i am sorry if ur personality doesn't match what's in here. _

_--- Next chapter will explain why the Fire Temple was so wierd and insane. _

**As always, all manner of reviews are welcomed - even if u wanna sing about Algeria. (spoonz) **

**Hope u enjoyed this, and I'll try and make next chapter come sooner... **


	38. Rejected

**look! I'm alive :D **

* * *

**Rejected**

"Oooooooh my head" Sora whined, her voice distant and hazy. Link tried to pry his eyes open but found that he couldn't move, the marching band in his head wasn't a ton of help either.

"Brother, awaken!" That did it, at the sound of Darunia's voice, Link opened his eyes and scrambled up, looking around and fearing Goron hugs.

"I thank you on behalf of all Gorons for saving us from the dreaded dragon Volvagia." Darunia's voice boomed out again. The very sound made Link's head spin, where had this headache come from?

"I see you are still suffering the effects of our 'special crop'." Darunia chuckled. Link growled, his blurry vision unable to pick out more than an orange blob which he took to be the great boulder Darunia.

"Wha da hee ish gonna on?" Link questioned, or rather, thought he did. He had no idea what he just said, and his voice sounded so high pitched and unfamiliar, did he get kicked in the nuts again?

"Um... perhaps you would like to sit down?" Darunia suggested in a kind tone.

"No je ne pas sitta doywn, wfafgahs!" Link muttered, falling backwards on his ass. Darunia's chuckle only served to heighten his annoyance.

"Link..? Are you there...?" Sora's voice called out. Link 'hmph'ed back to her from where he lay.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, sounding hoarse and ill.

"Oi dunno.." He mumbled, rubbing his head. His vision was slowly clearing, and at an even slower rate; his head.

"Are you able to function properly yet?" the boulder asked, sounding impatient.

"Mebbie." Link replied, "wha happened?" His lips were dry and cracked - it hurt to speak. Link wondered why he hadn't noticed that until now.

"Well you managed to get through the Fire Temple, even defeated Volvagia - although I have no idea how you could go about doing this - especially with your condition." Darunia answered, Link looked up to see that the orange blob was somewhat more focussed now and was watching him with interest.

"What condition?" He asked, wondering if maybe he didn't want the answer.

"You have been under the effects of our 'special crop' for a good while. Perhaps I should've warned you not to fall asleep in the Fire Temple? The fumes start to get to your head when you're not moving about."

"Could you answer me more... straight..ly..er?" Link growled, finding it hard to collect proper vocabulary.

"Our special crop is marijuana, and it's been growing all over the Fire Temple. Basically, you are experiencing a 'high'." Darunia stated. The burst of laugher next to him caused Link's headache to reappear.

"Well that explains why everything was so crazy!" Sora said between fits of giggles. Link sat up again and looked at her, her back was to him as she lay on the ground - curled together into a little ball of laughter. He couldn't help but smile, despite the reminder that his lips were chapped.

"Where is everyone else?" Link questioned, looking about him anxiously.

"Raven is locked away, her powers are difficult to control when she is high. Harry is trying to barge into the chamber we set her in." Darunia stated with a shrug. Link rubbed the side of his head, trying to quiet the painful pounding. Sora's laugher had turned into even breathing as she had drifted off to sleep.

"Now brother - please accept this token of my gratitude!" Darunia held out a pack of marijuana.

"Uh, no thanks - can I just have the Fire Medallion please?" Link requested. Darunia shrugged again and held out the Fire Medallion.

"Good Luck with the rest of your quest - and be sure to visit for some more of our special crop!" A blue light engulfed both Link and the sleeping Sora, warping them out of the Sage's Realm and back out into the Death Mountain crater.

"Sora, wake up." Link muttered down at the ball of insanity at his feet as he looked about for Harry and Raven.

"Wajafagis!" Sora muttered right back at him.

"That's very nice Sora." Link rolled his eyes and picked her up, allowing her to continue her sleep in his arms.

"Where the hell are they..?" He murmured to himself, glancing about as he made his way up the bridge and out into Goron City. It was once again bustling with normality (or as normal as a Goron City could get anyways) since the Gorons had returned.

"Link?" He looked down to find Sora looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Cause you were asleep.." The reply from Sora came in the form of a giggle.

"Yeah I'm not too easily awoken." Sora murmured, snuggling up against him.

"Well you're awake now so start walking!" Link scoffed, setting her down. Sora let out a whine of disappointment, followed by another giggle.

"Are you still high?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Hey where did Gothy and Scarehead go?" Sora questioned, taking a glance around for her friends.

"I have no idea. Darunia said that Raven wasn't able to control her powers while on their special crop and so they had to lock her up - Harry is with her." Link informed her quickly as he began to ascend the stairs up to the third floor.

"Hey, since it's just the two of us.." Sora began.

"Yes?" Link replied a little too quickly, heartbeat accelerating, he turned his head sharply to face her as he waited for the rest.

"Let's go get the Big Goron Sword!" Sora clapped her hands gleefully. Link just mourned.

"Come on, first we gotta go get a chicken." Sora rushed off down one of the hallways, dragging a sulking Link along with her.

"What's a chicken?"

* * *

------ 

"Oh..a pocket egg..am I supposed to throw it at something or what? Pretty sucky sword if you ask me." Link muttered, it earned him a wack from Sora.

"It's not a sword ya dodo head, it's an egg."

"So why do I have to have this?"

"To get the sword, you need this." Sora sighed, sitting down at the base of the stairs leading up to death mountain. They were in Kakariko Village, and had just received a pocket egg from the Cucco lady.

"So now what do we do?" Link questioned, sitting down beside her.

"Well we could wait a few days for it to hatch..." Sora began, Link grinned, this could mean he might get some alone time with her...

"Or you could play the sun song and we wont have to wait!": D

" >:(" Link replied, but he took out his Ocarina and played the song anyways.

"Did it hatch yet?"

"No."

"Play it again."

da na na na sun song!

"How about now?"

"No."

da na na na sun song!

"Can you hear me now?"

"What..?"

"Just play the stupid song again."

da na na na sun song!

"OW! MOTHER F-"

"Link! Don't swear. Where did you learn that anyways?" Sora scolded him. She couldn't help but laugh out when he took out a Cucco from his back pocket.

"Raven." Link replied sourly, glaring at the softly clucking cucco in his hand.

"Why would Raven be saying these things..?" Sora wondered aloud as she walked up to one of the houses in the village, a very peeved Link following her. Inside they found a sleeping Talon, the Cucco immediately began crowing loudly. Talon almost fell off his bed in shock.

"Wazza? Where am I? Huh..?" He sat up quickly and looked around. Link and Sora had already left.

"Another cucco?" Link grimaced in both anger and fear and Sora turned around to face him. This time the cucco lady had given them a very odd looking cucco.

"Yes, now shut up." Sora retorted, climbing onto Sugar and waiting for Link to get on Epona.

* * *

------ 

"Any idea where they are?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied. For the 12th time.

"Where do u want to go?"

"Nope."

"Can you please say something other than 'nope'?"

"Yep."

"Come on, let's just get out of here. It's boiling hot and I'm surprised we're not already burned to a crisp." Harry muttered, leading Raven out of the Crater. Sheik had helped them get across the broken bride, since Raven hadn't felt like doing anything. She followed behind Harry in a dead sort of way. She let him lead her wherever, not seeming to care at all as to what was happening.

"Raven..don't be like this, please?"

"Nope."

Harry sighed, putting a finger to his temple. They were inside Darunia's room now, but the great big boulder was no where in sight. Harry took another glance at Raven, who was staring at the top corner like it was the greatest thing in the world. He smirked, he DID have to get her out of this phase at all cost, right? Which gave himthe perfect excuse to snog her. Just as he brought his lips down to meet hers, she snapped out of it and slapped him.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He whined, poutingly crossing his arms and glaring at the top corner like it was the worst thing in the world. Poor corner.

"That's nice Harry. Now where is hyper and skirt-boy?" She questioned, looking around.

"I have no idea, once you stopped thrashing things with your powers, we were brought down into the Crater and Link and Sora weren't there." Harry explained.

"I get moody when I'm on any type of drugs." Raven explained as she walked forward.

"You've been experimenting enough to know that?" He was somewhat shocked by her statement.

"Yeah well, you try being on the same team as Beast Boy." She replied with a smirk, "No Harry I don't smoke, this information was in the manual that came with my horrific powers."

* * *

------ 

"Cant your horse go any faster!" Sora practically screamed in his ear.

"If you want to kill her maybe!" Link retorted gruffly as Epona dashed onwards, heading towards Hylia Lake.

"We'll never get the frog there on time at this rate!" Sora whined. They had received a frog from the King Zora to give to an old guy so he can make eye drops to give to the Big Goron so he can make them a sword.

"Ya know your whining isn't doing anything to make us go faster!"

"But I like to whine.."

* * *

------ 

"So you saw them up there?" Harry asked the Goron.

"Yeah, they were giving this broken sword thing to the Big Goron." He replied.

"You think they might go back up there?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Maybe, it's a start isn't it? We'll have to go back through the Crater to get up there." Harry said as he led the way back down to Darunia's room.

* * *

------ 

"Which way should we take to get up there?"

"Lost woods?"

"Wouldn't the village be faster?"

"No cause then we'd have to run up the mountain."

"But it's closer to the mountain from the village, we're going through the village."

"I'm a woman dammit so you gotta listen to me or you're gonna get screwed up! Take a left and go through the woods!"

"No, I think the village is faster!" Link argued with Sora as they tried to decide which route would get them to the Big Goron faster.

"OUCH!" Link yelled when Sora bit his ear.

"GO LEFT OR I'LL BITE IT OFF!" Sora screamed in his ear again. They were sharing the same horse cause it was faster to do so. Link decided he would have to teach her a lesson in messing with him as he turned Epona left in the direction of the Kokiri Forest.

* * *

------ 

"They're not up here." Raven stated in a bored tone. A huge boulder was staring at them as they paced about, wondering where Link and Sora could have gone.

"I'm all out of ideas, where do you want to look?" Harry questioned her, sitting down near the ledge of the cliff that was on Death Mountain.

"Isn't that..?" Raven muttered as she walked up to him.

"Yeah I think so.." He replied.

"I told you didn't I? I told you through the crater would be faster but do you listen? Do you ever listen?"

"I said shut up! You're wasting your breath!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, woman! If you hadn't bit my ear again we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"That's it! You're going down!" Sora screamed, tackling Link to the ground. Something flew out of his hand and up towards Raven and Harry. Raven caught it with her powers and levitated it closer to them. It was some sort of liquid in a bottle.

"What do you think it is?" She asked Harry, they both gasped when the boulder extended a finger and plucked the small item from in front of them. It reached up to it's eyes and opened it, allowing the liquid to pour out drop by drop into each eye.

"Ah! That's much better! Now I can get started on that sword.." The Big Goron said, turning around and picking something up.

"It's your fault it fell! You tackled me!"

"Well you shouldn't have let go of it! Maybe it's still up here!" Sora yelled back down at Link as she pulled herself up from the ledge. She looked up to find Raven and Harry staring blankly at her.

"Oh..hello." She greeted them, grinning sheepishly.

"Would you have happened to see a small bottle fly up here?" Link asked as he too climbed up from the ledge. Raven pointed up at the Big Goron, who was now working on something.

"Oh okay, that works out well enough." Sora chirped happily, sitting down on the dusty ground.

"Now what?" Link asked, sitting down beside her near the ledge.

"Now we have to wait a few days for the sword to be finished." She replied.

"So ... can we spend some alone time together?" he whispered in her ear. Sora grinned... and shoved him off the ledge.

Harry and Raven leaned over to watch the descending form of Link, soon a loud 'thump' followed.

"Why me?" Link's muffled sob echoed down the mountain walls.

* * *

**Huzzah - I updated :D **

**m'kay, on occasion, i may need reminders to update...cause i forget these things ya see. This chapter has been half done for like - a month... so yeah. Have a nice summer everybody! And please, dont try ANY of the above at home. **

**review 'cause Sora knows where you live. **


	39. Sensed

**_M'kay so like i wrote this stupid chapter and finished, then realized i had a huge plot hole. so i started from scratch again, and once again - plot hole. and now i made this - it works. But it took me the whole summer XD_ **

**Sensed**

"Holy crap." Raven muttered as she peered over the edge at the frozen water; otherwise known as ICE! Even her soft mutter was echoed around the Domain walls. Sora gave her a curious glance from where she sat perched with her legs dangling over the edge. _Since when did she start swearing?_

"Sora, I couldn't find any Zoras at all. And I cant get the ice over the Zora shop to melt. What's going on?" Link asked her as he climbed up the ladder near her. He'd gone off exploring the domain to look for survivors.

"Well, a little idiot called Ganon came and destroyed this place. Did you go up to where the King was?" She asked him. Link 'um'ed a little before nodding.

"He was frozen wasn't he?"

Link replied with a nod and a grimace, "it was kind of really disgusting."

Sora smirked, she turned around to look at the awed Harry and Raven, who were still staring at the ice.

"Hey, are you guys ready to leave now?" She called out to them. Harry gave her a nod before reluctantly taking his eyes off the ice. Raven remained where she was.

"What's up?" Link asked her, giving her a gentle nudge on her shoulder.

"I can sense them. The zoras. They're down there." Raven whispered softly, her eyes still fixed on the ice.

"Well that's good, we'll just have to save them then wont we?" Link smiled cheerfully, hoping to lighten her mood, and pulled her away from the sight. She hesitated a little before allowing him to.

The quad made their way up the stairs to the Zora King's chamber, all of them immediately turning their gaze away from the frozen blubber upon entering the room. It was not a pretty sight at all. Edging carefully around him, they waded into the shallow and freezing cold waters of the Zora's lake. Link gave their leader a little poke.

"Hey, will we be able to save the Zora King too?" He asked her. She smiled up at him and nodded. He grinned sheepishly. "It's a good thing it's not frozen here at least, Jabu Jabu might still be alive." Sora remained silent. Link found out soon enough through, a few seconds later they entered the lake-ish place and no giant whale was in sight.

Expecting Link's question, Sora immediately explained, "No, I don't know where he went. And yes, we're gonna go in that cave. Try not to fall in the water." She hopped up onto the stone platform and jumped to the ice one. The ice platform rocked violently in the water before steading. She jumped up to the second platform as Link got onto the first, and turned around to wait for him.

"Sora! Look out!" He yelled to her. Sora didn't have time to react as something pelted her from behind. She fell and skid on the ice, barely managing to grab onto the edge before she toppled over into the water. An arrow zoomed over her head, embedding itself into the octo with a sickening squelch. A gloved hand reached over and helped her back up.

"You okay?" Link asked her, shoving her against his chest so that he could inspect her back.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little that's all." Sora squeaked, pushing herself away from him. She dimly wondered if he would ever look over her for a reason besides injuries.

Soon the group was walking into the cave, which Sora introduced to be the Ice Cavern.

"Achoo!" Link replied to her introduction with a sneeze. He shuddered slightly in the incredibly cold draft being sucked into the cave. (did you guys know that if you leave him in the ice caves and don't move him, he actually does sneeze and shiver! It's kinda cute XD )

The walked in with caution, since Sora told them of the almost invisible freezards they would encounter in here. Soon they came to a room where a switch blade was constantly circling around it. Sora was the first to step out onto it, and immediately lost her footing and slipped on the ice. Link couldn't suppress his giggle as she fell, he was immediately knocked to the side when some solid force hit him. ice crept up his right leg, lodging him to the floor. With some effort he tugged his leg out of there. Sora pointed at something behind Raven from her spot on the floor.

"Watch out!" She called. With a bit of her red magic, Raven sliced the freezard in half. Link had hacked another one to bits, and Harry had demolished the rest with a spell. A door on the other side of the room opened, allowing them to continue forward.

"How lovely." Raven commented with bitter sarcasm as they entered the next room to find a giant rotating blade in the centre. It reached out to the very ends of the walls, leaving little room for safety. Sora regarded this with a clap.

"We have ta collect the silver rupees in here!" She cried out joyfully, running towards the blade for the first one. The trio left behind watched in amazement as Sora went about collecting the silver rupees, barely avoiding certain death at least 20 times.

"The gods love her or something." Link quietly stated, his thumbs hooked in his belt as he watched Sora dive for a silver rupee - miss - and get up just in time to walk away from the blade.

"I think it's that type of thing where the disabled or mentally retarded are forgiven all their sins and are protected because of their condition." Harry suggested, also in a hushed tone.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's got some sort of guardian spirit with extremely powerful magic. That's the only way she could survive like that." Raven added.

"Okay! I got them all!" Sora marched back to them, grinning with glee. A door up on top of the ledge opened, once again allowing them to continue on.

"How lovely." Raven repeated, eyeing the Keese that flew around the room and the freezards that walked along narrow ledges high up above the ice.

"Can u get the Keese, Harry? I'm gonna go up and get rid of the freezards." Link stated, taking Sora's hand and dragging her along. "Now what the hell do I have to do here?" Sora pointed up at a blue blazing fire in a giant goblet.

"J.K. Rowling will be borrowing this later for her fourth book. Except she'll want it in red." Sora declared. She was rewarded with Link's blank stare.

"I love messing with your head." She squealed, standing on her tip toes so she can pat Link's head. She still didn't reach. "You have to catch some of that fire in a bottle." She told him.

"Catch fire? Is that even possible?" He scoffed, slashing through the first freezard that blocked their path. They soon reached the flame, and Link quickly swept an empty bottle through it and capped it. To his surprise, a blue flame was inside.

"Guess it is possible." He filled up another bottle as Sora suggested, and hopped down to where Harry and Raven were waiting.

The group had to go back the way they came to get to the next door, which had to be melted using the strange fire. Once inside...

"OMG THERE'S MORE!" Sora screamed, jumping to the first rupee which was floating up in the air. Of course she missed, gravity did its work and Sora ended up on her back on the ice.

"Okay so like, your gonna have to use those blocks to get to them." Sora said, and turned to the first block, pushing it forward. Of course it didn't move.

"You're gonna have to help her with this one." Raven notified Link, who had been content with simply watching. He sighed and went up to her, picked her up and sat her on his shoulder and carried her to the first stone. She giggled happily as he let her get the rupees, they still had to use the blocks for some of them though.

"Okay, now stock up on more blue fire and let's go pet the doggy." Sora climbed onto the block they had set up near a ledge with an exit and waited for Link as he fetched more blue fire. The four then made their way through the tunnel and into the next door, it immediately locked behind them as they entered, and a giant white Wolfos appeared, howling ferociously before running at Link. He unsheathed the Master Sword and held up his shield to parry the first blow. The Wolfos was pushed back a step due to the impact, Link used this chance to deal three quick strikes at the Wolfos. It avoided the last one by using it's enormous claws to shield itself. Jumping to the side, Link rolled forwards and arced his sword through the Wolfos, cutting cleanly from the Wolfos' left hip to his right shoulder. A wave of glittering red blood spewed forth from the falling halves of the creature, effectively drenching Link and the walls of the cavern.

Wiping the blood and gore from his face, Link's attention was drawn to the treasure chest to the end of the room. Opening it eagerly in hopes of a super cool weapon, he reached in for a pair of extremely heavy boots.

"How lovely." Link muttered, turning around to face the group.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling back onto the bloody snow. Where his group had once stood, now there was Sheik.

"We meet again, Link... If you had come here looking for the Zora's, you're wasting your time." Sheik stated, ignoring Link's obvious dislike of him.

"No, actually I came here looking for a super cool weapon. And now I'm looking for my group." Link got up and snowed himself off.

"I sent them away." Sheik said, and continued with some information regarding the water temple and the Zoras. "Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." He finished, playing a soft tune upon his harp. Link sighed impatiently and played along.

"Okay, now what did you mean when you said you sent them away?" Link asked, a little ticked.

"Link... I'll see you again." Sheik turned around to leave.

"Zelda! Wait!" Link called out, Sheik must have heard him because he was quicker with his deku nut than usual. "Dammit." Link muttered, he jumped down the hole beside the chest, wearing the new boots so he could sink down and walk out of the Ice Cavern.

"When do you think he'll get here?" Sora asked yet again - it was getting on Raven's nerves.

"I don't know! He'll be here eventually." She growled in response.

"Do you think he'll make it out alright? I mean, I'm not there to tell him which way to go. He probably took the long way back. Shouldn't we go look for him?" Sora continued, clutching a blue tunic against her stomach. They had gotten the tunic when they unfroze the King Zora on their way into the Zora's Cavern. They last remembered being in the chamber with the Wolfos, watching Link charge the monster, and then suddenly they found themselves walking inside the Zora's Cavern. Whatever happened between that, they have no memory of.

"Link is smart, he'll make it on his own." Harry assured her patiently.

"Hey! There you are!" Link's voice echoed around the empty cavern as he descended down the last steps leading down from the King's throne. He was almost immediately tackle glomped by Sora, and barely managed to keep from falling backwards.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he walked up to Harry and Raven with Sora still attached to his side.

"I couldn't remember why we left you behind, I was so worried!" Sora cried, tightening her already fierce hug.

"Sheik said that he sent you guys away, and she wouldn't explain what she meant by that. I'm really relieved that I managed to find you." He ruffled Sora's hair affectionately. When he looked up, Raven was still staring at the ice. Harry had managed a small hello, but Raven has stayed silent.

"Are you alright Raven?" Link questioned, concerned. She didn't answer. "You know sheik said that the ice will melt once we've destroyed the monster at the Water Temple. So you don't have to worry about the Zoras, we can still save them." he added, Raven replied by shaking her head.

"You cant save them." She whispered.

"But you said you sensed them.." Harry chipped in. Raven shook her head again.

"I sense their corpses." She turned and hurried towards the Cavern's exit, not wanting to be in a place of death any longer. Grimly, the rest of the group looked down once more at the dark ice before following Raven.

**_Yeah so I didn't put much humour in this chapter for a change. So i killed the zoras - ha. _**

**_c ya._**


	40. Misunderstood

**it's kinda short, but I had to end it where I did otherwise it would've gone on for three more pages ... **

**so yeah, if you check up on this once a month... you will probably find a new chapter.. **

**since now i have school and want to avoid doing homework, I'll probably update more XD **

**have fun, pumpkins.

* * *

**

Misunderstood

"Raven! Raven wait!" Harry gasped, trying desperately to follow her flying form through without falling into the water below. The ledges in front of the water weren't very wide.

"Raven!" He called out again just as she slipped around the corner. He hissed a little and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He noted the small imprint of the lightening bolt scar as his hand slid over it.

"You should keep running after her." Sora stated quietly. Harry turned around to find both Link and Sora standing on the ledge above him. Sora was crouched down, watching him solemnly, a reassuring smile on her face. Link stood just to the side of her, he seemed agonised, and didn't meet Harry's gaze.

"She'd want you to go after her." Sora whispered. Harry nodded quickly, and continued his chase down the river. Sora turned her attention to Link, who seemed unable to meet any one's gaze.

"You knew from the beginning, didn't you?" He hissed bitterly at her, his eyes darkened as he kept his head down. His fists were clenched.

A look of intense hurt crossed Sora's features, she had to bite back a whimper.

"N-No! I swear I didn't! Not with this!" She nearly wailed the sentence out. Her hand reached out to grab the end of his tunic, she was still kneeling. Link couldn't help it, he pulled away from her - heck, he nearly _jumped_ away from her. He felt even more disgusted with himself, especially when he met Sora's eyes and saw the pain they held, and the deep plea for forgiveness that they radiated. He couldn't stand it, _what have I done!_ He ran, not wanting to cause further pain. The sound of her voice calling his name was the last he heard as he dashed across the wet grass, the icy snow falling from the sky only served to remind him of his failure to the Zoras.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Raven! Stop being a brat!"

That had done it, he was really in for it now. Every time he got closer to her she flew farther away. He was pissed off and annoyed, and took it out on the monsters that tried to attack him as he passed. His comment and the way he'd said it was just a mere reflection of what he was holding back.

"Don't you get it! Stay away from me!" Raven howled back at him from her spot in the sky.

"Why the hell should I?" Harry spat back at her, glaring.

"Because!" Raven growled, not really knowing what else to say. She was reminded to be grateful to this world for giving her more freedom with emotions in terms of her magic, she was sure Harry would've been dead by now if it weren't for that. Still, she was not entirely positive that he would've suddenly explode with the red shadow if she wasn't careful, so she needed him to stay away from her.

Harry sighed, and pulled out his wand. Raven simply gaped as he aimed it at her. A simple spell and she was sent plummeting back to earth (or more correctly, Hyrule..). Gentle hands caught her and placed her carefully on the ground. She was held up by his arm, unable to move and hardly able to make a sound. Harry sighed and held her closer, the spell wasn't in any way painful, it just immobilized her.

"I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but the Zora's are not your responsibility, nor are they your problem. Calm down alright? Link still has the ability to move through time, and Sora even said a while ago that we can return to our younger selves by going back to the temple of Time. The Zora's can be warned and their futures changed once we return there." He assured her softly. Raven was quiet for a while, then let out a small sigh of relief, Harry's point did make sense. They still had a chance.

In his mind, Harry undid the stunning spell but still allowed Raven a bit more time in his arms. She smiled gratefully up at him as they both stood up to return to their friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sora? Hey Link! Sora!" Harry shouted, calling for his two friends. He held Raven's hand in one of his own, the other was stuffed into his pocket.

"Do you think they went on without us..?" Raven chipped in. He shook his head.

"No, Sora was the one to tell me not to give up chasing you. She would have waited for us.." Harry frowned, wondering what could have occurred. "Cant you use your powers to locate them? Like that time you found Link when he'd gone off to see the princess?"

Raven nodded, letting go of his hand and sitting in her meditative position. Harry sat a few feet away from her, waiting for her to find something. After a short time of gently floating in the air, Raven peeked an eye open.

"Okay I found them... but I don't really know how to get to them. Sora's in this fairy cave, and Link is on Epona out on the field. He has just jumped over a large black fence when I entered his mind."

"Cant you talk to them through that?"

"No, they wont let me." She sighed, wondering what they should do.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey!" Navi shouted, zooming through the air after Link and Epona. He was really tiring the poor horse out, but he seemed in a real hurry. Navi wished she knew what was going on, all she's been doing lately was sleeping in his hat. But that had fallen off Link and onto the grassy plains of Hyrule Field a short while ago, he hadn't bothered to retrieve it.

"Link!" She yelled again, perching herself atop his shoulders, clinging to the fabric of his tunic so as not to be blown away. "Please tell me what's going on? Why isn't Sora with you..?"

"I did something stupid." He answered simply through gritted teeth. Navi wondered if perhaps he was annoyed by her. She posed her next question a little more gently.

"Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away. I'm running _to_ something. Sheik said if I kill the monster at the water temple then the Zora's cavern will become unfrozen, maybe the Zora's will come back to life if that happens." He muttered in a husky, hoarse voice.

"What are you talking about?" Navi inquired, rubbing her eyes sleepily, making a mental note that her pale blue skin seemed to be getting paler. _Maybe I'm ill..._

"The Zora's are dead. Their cavern is frozen over and they are in the ice." Link hissed, now clearly irritated.

"But cant we just go back in time and fix that..?"

3...

2...

1..

"Oh."

"You should go back and get Sora."

"Yeah..good idea."

* * *

**So everyone was all OMG NOT THE ZORAS! LKDAJFAKSDH! and i was all... just... wait for the rest XD **

**i don't see why the zora's are all important anyways. **

**reviews please?**


	41. Mooed

Mooed

**You know, 'Mooed' is actually a word? **_even i didn't know that, and im the beta!!_

**This chapter is dedicated to those who like romance. **_bleck_ **To those who don't, I swear I'll have funny next chapter. And that it'll come sooner. I FIRED THE SMART PEOPLE! So now I'm less depressed and have more time! WOOT.**

_...im glad I wasn't fired...but she never fires the crazy people! XD_

* * *

Moo. 

Stupid cow, why wont it shut up? Sora thought, miserably sulking. She sat hugging her knees, hunched over and glaring at the cow on the other side of the mini-cavern. After Link turned his back on her, she ended up running away...she just didn't watch where she was going.. By the time she got tired enough to look at her surroundings, she was in the Lost Woods, staring up at the doorway to the Goron City. After an hour of aimless wandering, she climbed death mountain, tripped, and fell into this place. It had plenty of rupees, but she didn't really feel like picking them up at the moment. Especially since it hurt a lot to move her foot, it wasn't broken though. Maybe just sprained or twisted. Now she was stuck down here, with a cow and dripping water for company. She was soaked, she was cold, she was heartbroken, and she was hungry.

Mooo.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!" Sora snapped, glaring daggers at the bored-looking cow. How the hell did a cow get in here anyways? The cow snorted in response, shaking it's head as it looked her way. Hissing angrily, Sora returned to sulking.

* * *

"So where is he now?" Harry asked. 

"Heading our way. Really fast." Raven opened her eyes quickly and landed, ending her meditation. She shoved Harry and backed herself up against the wall just as Link ran past. With a quick flick of her wrist, her red shadow formed a hand, snatching Link up a few inches off the ground. He struggled a little before finally realizing who it was.

"Raven! Harry!... where's Sora?!" Link said quickly, attempting to swat away the shadow hand. Raven let him go.

"We're not sure. All I know is that she keeps moving from where I last see her. I cant get a good grip on where she is." Raven replied, a little peeved with him.

"Okay." Link attempted to dash off. The shadow hand came back.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Raven scolded, "don't you want to know where she is?"

"But you said you didn't know!"

"I said I cant get a good grip on where she's headed, I didn't say that I didn't know _anything_!"

"Raven put him down, you're about to throw him." Harry's voice piped in, he put a hand on Raven's shoulder to calm her. Raven realized that Link was now several feet off the ground. She let him go.

"Hey!" THUD. Link fell face first. After a few moans of pain, he got up, brushing dust from his tunic.

"That wasn't nice." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"She was walking through the Goron City last I saw of her. We can start our search there." Raven muttered, leading the way out of the Zora River. As Raven walked ahead of them, Link nudged Harry.

"What's up with her?" He whispered.

"I kissed her." Harry grinned, "So now she's happy."

"That's her happy..?" Link mumbled, sticking his tongue out in Raven's direction.

* * *

It wasn't until dark did they finally reach Goron City via Death Mountain, they didn't realize they were taking the long way around until they were in Kakariko Village. Despite being tired and hungry, Link urged the group onward. He didn't want Sora alone, especially not after what he's done to her. So far Harry and Raven have kept from asking questions, but he suspected that they knew that it was his fault. 

"Hey, have you seen Sora around anywhere?" Link asked the Goron guarding the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"If you mean the midget who kicked my shin when I asked where brother was, then yes. She went upstairs." The Goron replied, pointing up at the next level of the mountain city. Link thanked him and the trio moved on, following the Goron's directions.

"Link...we've walked all the way up Death Mountain and we haven't even had much rest after the Ice Cavern. Cant we at least stop for a little while? I'm sure Sora is fine." Harry requested, running up the stairs to catch up to Link and putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You don't have to push so hard, she knows you'll come for her." He tried to assure the more-than-worried Link. Link paused on the step, turning to look down at Harry in contemplation. Raven looked back and forth between the two of them as they stood in silence for a long moment.

Finally, Link moved, he brushed his gloved fingers through his messy blond hair, sighing deeply.

"Sora has been telling me things, about her life in her world. She hasn't told either of you any of this." Link looked off to the side for a moment, then returned his gaze back to Harry. It was a glare this time. "If she thinks I betrayed her, she'll kill herself." Harry backed off a step, Link's statement shocked him. _How can someone as cheerful and energetic as Sora ever even consider something like that?_ Harry wanted to tell him this, but it seemed he's lost his ability to speak at the moment.

Link forced himself to soften his gaze.

"Look, if you want to rest, then stay put. I'm going to keep looking." and with that he walked off.

As Link disappeared around the corner, Harry looked back to Raven. She seemed unfazed.

"Come on, you don't think he was serious, do you?" He said, shrugging in a worried way. Raven avoided his gaze.

"I can sense more than just what is outside, Harry. You should know that by now. Her love for Link is unconditional. Should Link tell her to jump off a cliff, she'd do it without a single regret or an ill thought towards him. A person can only do that for someone, if they have no one else. There's no telling what she'd do if she lost Link." Raven sighed and closed her eyes, sitting in her meditative position on the floor. Harry stood speechless beside her as she attempted to locate Sora.

* * *

"Navi.." Link whispered to his fairy companion as he stepped out into the cold night. He was back out on Death Mountain, his interrogation of the Gorons led him here. The orb of light obediently flew out to him. 

"Navi, I need your help. You can go faster and farther than I can. Please look for her, I'll try and stay out in plain sight so you can find me again if you find her." Link begged of her. Navi glowed a little brighter.

"Of course, Link!" She chirped, and zoomed off into the dark night. Link knew when he was useless, even with sharp eyes, there was no way he could spot her in this darkness. He sighed and cupped his gloved hand around his mouth.

"SORA!" He called out, walking down the mountain path.

* * *

Raven let out a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She looked up to find Harry sitting on the top step, staring at the ground between his boots. 

"Harry." Raven called out to him. He snapped his gaze to her.

"It's dark. I cant see anything more than that. It's very possible that she's just in a dark place... but.." Her voice trailed off.

"But...?" Harry urged her to continue.

"But I also see dark for someone who is dead." Raven hissed, she stood up quickly, wrapping her dark cloak around herself and pulling her hood over her head. Together with grim expressions, the pair of them marched out to look for Link.

* * *

Moooooo. 

"Rawr." Sora mewed softly, she didn't feel like yelling at it this time. In fact, she felt that she should thank the cow for being there. Some company is better than nothing, if nobody finds her, at least she wont have to die alone.

As night fell, the cave got really dark, and now she couldn't even see past her feet. Sora sighed, she wasn't one to like the darkness.

A sudden bright light filled the cavern, Sora had to blink several times before her eyes could adjust. A ball of light had entered the cave.

"Navi?" Sora blurted out. The fairy flinched sharply and zoomed back out of the cave, leaving Sora in the dark once more. _Does that mean..? Is Link nearby?_

As if to answer her question, Link's voice carried into the cave.

"Sora?! Are you in there?" He dropped down into the cavern, landing skilfully, and not upside down, as Sora had done.

"Link!" She gleefully called out to him. He scrambled over to her, crushing her to him in a fierce hug. Sora could feel his heart beating rapidly against her hand as she held it to his chest.

"You stupid girl." He whispered angrily into her ear, "How could you run away like that? What the hell went through your head? Didn't you know I didn't mean it? Didn't you know I'd never want to hurt you? How could you do this to me?"

He's right. I've done something awful by thinking that of him. I've made him worry..

"I-I'm sorry.." she stammered, her voice muffled by his shirt. She began to cry softly, her tears staining his tunic.

"No..I'm sorry. So sorry.." He held her tightly, strong arms encircling a petite figure. Navi watched from above, providing light for the two. She decided that she was pleased with herself for finding Sora and making Link happy, rather than berating herself for finding Sora and making herself jealous.

After a long moment, Link was finally able to loosen his hug a little. He looked down at her, inspecting her with a relieved look. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her cheeks streaked with trails of tears. Sora pulled away from his gaze to settle her head on his chest once more. Despite having sat here for nearly half a day, she felt exhausted. It wasn't like she'd had the peace to fall asleep. That reminded her to glare at the cow.

"You had a feud with the cow or something?" Link chuckled, seeing the look she gave the creature.

"It was noisy." She replied with a yawn, "I think I sprained my ankle, it hurt before but it's numb now. That's why I got stuck here." She explained sleepily. She was giving him an excuse for not being somewhere where he could easily find her. Link 'hmm'ed and picked her up bridal-style, climbing back out to the surface. They were instantly greeted by Harry, who shoved Link aside and hugged Sora.

"You bloody git! Don't you dare think about killing yourself!" He scolded, glaring down at Sora. Link then shoved Harry and picked up Sora again. She looked at him with a panicked expression.

"I didn't tell them anything, don't worry." He whispered to her, she nodded and smiled her thanks.

"Hi Sora." Raven waved casually from where she stood below the rock face. Sora grinned and waved back, feeling special. Raven hardly put in the effort to wave at somebody, she must've been really worried too!

The now complete group made their way back to Goron City, to joyfully celebrate Sora's rescue by sleeping.

* * *

**Reviews of any kind are welcome. Flames will be sent to my beta to warm up his house and keep his animals happy! D**

_And as the beta ill be doing the posting the next few chapters, for the next little bit after i get finished going through them. if you have any complaints, my link is right on the profile page so feel free_


	42. Affiliation

**So. I've been toying around with different writing styles since reading _Catch-22_ by Joseph Heller, at the end of which I felt insanely jealous that he's such an uber cool writer and dead that I wanted to get my own uber cool writing style. This chapter contains none of that though nor does this have anything to do with why I haven't updated recently.** _just what has been going thru her mind almost 24/7 till now is all - **shut up, ranma hibiki - c'est mon co-author..**_

**Twilight Princess. **

_and exelent game if ever there was one!_****

**you're spelling sucks...  
**

**- So once I figure out how to kick Zant's butt I'll be updating more frequently.**

_and ill be laughing at at her untill then. if you want her to update before then, talk to me and ill see if i care enough to get her motivated_**_ - _yeah right, as if you can.  
**

**For now, enjoy this short chapter. I'm going to go play video games now.**

_till then. chill out and send a review. if you have a flame then please send it to me_****

* * *

**Affiliation**

_I'm going to drown. _

They were both slowly sinking in a haze of beautiful blue water as they made their way down Hylia Lake's floor for there lies the Water Temple. They had left Raven and Harry behind above the surface. They were currently enjoying a very relaxed day at the beach by fishing at the pond on the west side of Hylia Lake. Link was garbed in the blue tunic they'd gotten for him from the Zora King, it complimented his eyes wonderfully. He also had on his Iron Boots, which were presently aiding them to sink down to the lake floor. Sora however, was dressed with neither Zora tunic or iron boots, and therefore was wrapped around Link so that she could sink down with him. But she couldn't breathe.

_Hurry up Link, I need air.. _

She pounded him on the head repeatedly, willing him to hurry. He was stomping across the floor as quickly as he could in heavy metal boots under many meters of water, heading towards an entry way that was barred. Sora grabbed the hook shot from his pack and handed it to him, pointing up at a blue crystal above the door. And whacking him on the head again. It seemed ages as he aimed and fired, and ages more as the hook shot pulled the crystal from it's place, and unbarred the door. And ages yet as Link made his way inside.

Once inside, Link let go of Sora and she climbed up the ledge into the water temple, coughing and sputtering and cursing Link to a lifetime of diarrhea.

Link, on the other hand, was still underwater, prying the boots off. Now this really doesn't make any sense, cause when he takes them off, he still has to carry them around, right? But it's all the same weight that pulls him down. Which means that he shouldn't be able to get out of the water.

Solution: Subspace pocket! Product of Nintendo, order online at lil-dragon-blue's fanfiction account for only 199.99 rupees!

Once Link climbed up the ledge as well, and Sora bonked him on the head again, he finally asked:

"What the hell was that for? I was going as fast as I could!" He yelled at her, rubbing his pretty blond head.

"For not paying attention! Tektite!" Sora shrieked, pointing at the giant spider-like creature hopping their way. Link took it out quickly with an arrow through its head before it managed to even get close to them. Then he bonked Sora on the head.

"You have your sword, you get it." He snarled. Sora grinned, "Its to heavy for me to swing."

"...okay. Moving on, where to first?" Link got up and stared down at her.

"Put your boots back on and sink." She instructed.

"Okay, you want to stay here and keep away from my head?"

"No. I have to be here for this." She growled, climbing back onto his back and smacking his head. Link muttered something about preferring to be gay before he jumped into the frigid, clear waters. They travelled down a winding hall, along which halfway through Sora began pounding heavily on Link's shoulder. By the time they reached the end, Sora was losing consciousness. And just in time for Sora's unconscious state, Ruto appeared!

"Glub glub bloop glub." She gargled, because technically you cant really speak - or hear, underwater. Link shrugged his shoulder and unequipped his heavy boots, swimming back up to the high ledge, Ruto followed after. Link placed Sora gently up on the ledge then climbed up after her, stroking her back as she coughed up water. "Why do you keep that wench with you? She is unworthy of you." Ruto huffed, glaring at Sora as she floated in the water.

"I thought your affiliation was with Harry." Link replied smartly. Ruto smirked.

"Well he's not here right now is he?" She murmured swimming nearer. Sora was lying on the cold stone, panting heavily. Ruto took Link's hand before he could snatch it away and locked her fingers with his.

"You've grown to be quite handsome Link, it's been such a long time since I last saw you.. We should properly reintroduce ourselves, don't you think?" She spoke in what she seemed to hope was a seductive way.

"Don't you have some Zora husband you should be getting back to..?" Link responded, trying to keep his tone even. Ruto downcast her eyes to his hand, she stroked it gently with her free hand.

"I have no husband. I gave my stone to you, remember? Besides, my people are gone, no longer to live again. I am here to take my revenge on the cursed beast that brought this upon us, but once that is done, what am I to do with myself?" She brought her face close to his, Link backed his face away from hers. She came closer still. "What say you, Link? Will you take care of this Zora princess? I do have many charms you know.." She whispered, and placed her hand upon Link's thigh.

"RAWR!" Sora lunged at Ruto, throwing both of them back into the water. Link caught a glimpse of Sora tearing off a part of Ruto's hair fins before they sank out of view.

"SORA!" Link yelled, diving into the water while putting the iron boots on. He reached the temple's floor in time to see Ruto swimming away with Sora, who had her arm extended out to him with a look of panic on her face. He thumped off after them as fast as he could, but once he returned to the main room, they had vanished out of sight.

"I feel like we're missing something important." Harry sighed, lying in the soft grass and staring at the clouds go by.

"Yeah..." Raven agreed, sounding just as equally lazy as she poked at the fish they were roasting by a small campfire. "Oh well, at least I managed to keep you out of her hands.." Raven snickered to herself.

"Out of who's hands?" Harry inquired, his interest provoked.

"The fish are ready."

"Awesome!"

* * *

**By the way, I'm still better at updating than most people are. Complain and I'll whack my co-author. Just cause.**


	43. Ninked

**I live.**

**yeah I know, too bad. **

* * *

**Ninked**

He had searched all the accessible areas and found no sign of her. Well, there was a sign, a large chuck of Ruto's fin, but that lead to an inaccessible area. Try as he might, he couldn't stretch wide enough or jump far enough to reach the ledge near to which he'd found the fin. Now, sitting and staring at the dog like statue just above the ledge, he pondered the situation miserably. He had no experience with these things, Sora was the one who always knew what to do. He was just the idiot with the sword, hacking away at whatever came near his navigator.

Feeling very lonely indeed, Link sighed and ran his fingers through already messy hair.

"What do I do?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"I could help." A small voice chipped up.

Not so lonely.

"Yeah! Navi can you get me through this temple? What should I do?" He looked up at her hopefully, her light brightened.

"I'll do my best for you Link!!" She squeaked and dived into the water, Link followed her with his iron boots.

* * *

"I just thought of something..." 

"What?"

"Sora and Link."

"...they're our friends Raven, you're supposed to think of them!" Harry peeked suspiciously at Raven, who was staring very thoughtfully at the passing clouds.

"Sora and Link..." She whispered, then in a more determined voice; "Sink." ('sink' courtesy of: HSMFanatic123)

Presently Sink was just Sora and Link. Sora was off being idiotnapped and Link was.. well, Nink. Navi had lead him around most of the way, inspecting the rooms before him and telling him about all the odd places and where keys might be hidden and how to get the doors open without needing the controller and so on. It was starting to get out of hand, considering how quiet she's been throughout most of his journey, she seemed to be making up for that now.

"Link!! I found this rock and it's round and very smooth and let's look under it!" She squealed in what was quickly becoming an annoying voice, zooming back to the rock. Link groaned and followed after, finally deciding he should say something to her.

"Look Navi, it's a rock. There is nothing interesting about that rock." He sighed trying to get her attention, she was too busy zooming around the rock, which had presently grown spikes and was rolling towards him.

"HOLY SH!" Link screamed, hacking at it with his sword. It didn't take much effort to turn it into dust, especially when Link switched his sword with the Megaton Hammer. He was now situated in a position to notice a door on the opposite end of the room, he gave Navi a big glare before heading to it.

* * *

"They sure have been at it a long time..." Harry muttered, checking the position of the sun in the sky as an indication of how much time has gone by. 

"So?" Raven gave a big loud yawn, she seemed to really be enjoying this.

"So maybe we should check on them?"

"We?"

"Okay, 'you'. Since I lack the ability to dwell in the minds of my friends." Harry grumbled.

"Stop being so pissy, just cause I spied on you last nig-"

"Spied on my dreams!! Who the hell gave you permission??" Harry shouted angrily, interrupting her.

"I don't need permission... But that was very spicy Harry, nice dream."

Harry's face could be mistaken with a tomato.

Raven burst into laughter at his expression before sitting up on the soft grass, she brushed off the back of her cape as she began to levitate in the air, focusing her power on the location of her friends and their condition.

* * *

"Really Link.. It looks so simple." Navi assured, flying off to the black and white target so that Link may aim at it. In front of Link was a beautiful, large, cascading waterfall of crystal clear sparkling water of death, for you see, there were hookshot targets on falling platforms that came from the top of the falls, and went down, down, down, and down. Link's task, as Navi explained, was to hookshot from one platform to the next quickly enough so that he may reach the top, where a nice secure ledge was with who-knows-what-kind-of-monster on it. 

"Well.." Link said, his mouth suddenly dry and voice weak, "at least in the afterlife I can tell Sora I tried." He aimed his hookshot, and fired.

It turns out, if you fall down, you end up right back at the door, except you feel weaker and weaker every time.

Link was panting with effort by the time he made it to the ledge, after the umpteenth time of attempting to climb the falling platforms. He sank to the floor, gulping down the sweet Lon-Lon milk as fast as it would pour out of his bottle. He soon felt fresh and re-energized and full of the need to find Sora so that she may congratulate him on a job well done and praise his bravery and intelligence and pet him. As he entered the next room, it seemed he was faced with a difficult puzzle involving crystal switches and weird statues. _No matter!_ Link thought, _I am Link! Smart and brave! Sora said so. I can do this! _

"Oh dear Link, you definitely cant do this.." Navi reported as she finished inspecting the room.

"Dammit! If Sora was here she'd know what to do!" Link whined, sitting on the floor in a curled up heap of sulk.

"Hey Link! Up here!" A voice called down very cheerfully.

And there was Raven, saviour of all as she had the ability to fly.

"Raven! You can fly!" Link squealed happily, tears nearly coming to his eyes at his joy of seeing her again.

"Yes Link I can fly!" Raven replied excitedly, grinning. Link didn't catch the sarcasm.

"You can fly!"

"I can fly!"

"You ca-"

"Shut up Link!" Raven said with the same excited tone. She roughly snatched him up by his collar with a shadow hand, and even more roughly tossed him at the ledge where Harry was waiting, looking equally beat up.

"Did yoo get on er bad side too?" Harry mumbled, he looked to be missing teeth.

"Waa did yoo do to make er sho awngry?" Link demanded, looking to be missing half his face.

"I made er wake up..." Harry whined, looking down at his feet in self-empathy. Link and Harry turned to find themselves facing spikes and a like-like across on the other side of the spikes. Link watched helplessly as Harry was chucked by the shadow hand across the spikes and to the like-like's side. Through a sheer spark of brilliance that nearly cost him the life of the majority of his brain cells, Link snatched up his hookshot and aimed for the like-like, effectively getting himself across and eaten.

He redressed himself proudly as he thought about the imminent doom he had just avoided with only minimal damage. Raven looked bored and uninterested as she waited with a barely conscious Harry near the door. Before they entered the next room, Link helped Harry drink what was left of the Lon Lon milk, healing him enough so that he could stand on his own and talk coherently.

They marched into a room covered with an ankle-deep foggy liquid substance. All around them a light pleasant fog surrounded the peaceful looking room, making it seem endless. A single eerie tree stood in the center of this room, it's unearthly quality matching that of the environment around it. The door and wall they had just entered from disappeared into the white fog behind them, forcing the trio to lose all sense of direction in the endless room. The only thing that seemed solid and sure was the tree in front of them, and so they headed to it.

* * *

**As always, big thanks to my big brother at for the editing and wonderful comments which I steal and use as my jokes. x)**

**-- **if HSMFanatic123 does not want me using that joke, request and I shall take it down. I pm'ed you for permission, and you did not reply x) but I loved it too much to not use it.--


	44. Battle

The greatest battle in Ocarina of Time deserved its own chapter.

This was much fun to write.

* * *

**Battle**

"Something about this place is unnatural." Link whispered into the thickening fog. He could barely make out the dark figure of Raven in front of him. He knew Harry was to the side of him, not by sight, but by the sloshing sounds his boots made in the shallow water.

"Really? I wonder where you would get such an impression." Raven retorted in a tone that cascaded waterfalls of sarcasm. Her breath came out as a visible mist in the frigid room. She couldn't tolerate this place. Her instincts were screaming bloody murder at her but she could not for the life of her sense _anything_ in this room, her powers couldn't even detect the presence of her friends. It was annoying and aggravating, and gave a feeling that could compare to breathing air and water successively.

"Hey Link, I think I found a wall." Harry called out, his voice sounded distant. Worse, it sounded like it was coming from all corners of the room. Just what they needed to add to the mayhem, _echoes._

"Why did you have to separate! How are we supposed to find you now?" Link yelled back his frustration. _Wait a second, then who's boots are sloshing right beside me?_ Raven had a dark cloak, so a faint shadow of her could be seen directly in front of him. Harry was definitely not beside him, judging by the nature of his call. Link froze, the sloshing stopped. His hand inched for his sword, the other one grabbing onto the shield. Slowly and with great caution, Link lifted his sword free of the scabbard, causing a small metallic ring to fill the suddenly dense air. The same metallic ring echoed from whatever was beside him.

With a bloodcurdling battle cry, Link jutted his shield forward, intending to knock down the mysterious figure. The figure responded by knocking Link's shield out of the way with his own, at the same time slicing forward to the now unshielded part of Link. Link barely managed to respond by bringing his sword forward and twisting it over the other, effectively deflecting it and leaving the opponent front wide open for a kick. It's just too bad the opponent beat him to it, putting such power into his kick that it sent Link flying into the wet, slippery ground and skidding a few feet away.

"Link?" Raven called out questioningly, upon hearing the clashes of the battle. She looked around wildly, trying to locate the source of the sounds. Instead she came face to face with her reflection. She was delayed due to a moment of confusion as her foggy vision picked up the hints of metallic silver on the reflection, as well as the fact that she faced no mirror. This delay caused her sharp pain as the Dark Raven used the opportunity to deal a damaging strike with a silver shadow.

"Hey! What's going on??" Harry panted, running and running but not really getting anywhere. He managed to collide with a seemingly transparent wall a few times, but never encountered his friends. Sounds of metal-on-metal and Raven's cry of pain sent him into near panic, with the knowledge that his friends were fighting something. He hastily drew his wand, holding it out in front of him as he advanced cautiously into the blinding mist. He collided with another seemingly transparent something, except this time, it was no wall.

"_Relashio_!" The Dark Harry whispered sinisterly, it's wand tip pointing right into Harry's chest. Harry flew back several feet as the bolt of heat hit him, he felt himself ram into something, but could see nothing through the pain that blinded him.

Link watched from where he had fallen as Harry flew right into the advancing Dark Link. He quickly hopped to his feet and dashed forward, his sword colliding with the Dark Link's mid-section as it was in the process of getting up. The creature let out a shrieking wail as it hopped back, it's sword swinging rapidly in Link's direction, Link just barely had enough time to put his shield up to protect himself. Harry was withering in agony on the ground at his feet, clutching his chest. Link was close enough to smell the putrid odour of burning flesh and hear the faint sizzle it made. Dark Link had already started on the next swing though, and it was all Link could do to keep up with him, as desperately as he wanted to help his fallen comrade.

Raven gave a grunt of effort as shadow on shadow were put against each other, each fighting for dominance against the other. The two powers were evenly matched, but one of them was getting tired. The silver shadow slowly advanced in on the fading red, enveloping it almost gently. Raven knew she could not hold out much longer, but nevertheless refused to back down, even as the silver shadow which blasted from the Dark Raven's hands closed the gap between them. The Dark Raven gave a shriek of pain as something hit it, its silver shadow disappearing completely for a moment. Raven used this moment to her advantage and gave a burst of effort into her shadow, quickly encasing the Dark Raven in it completely. Raven squeezed her hand, and the shadow gave a cry of torment as it was squeezed and compressed within the cacoon of red. If it could bleed, it would have probably squirted out of it in all directions. Raven looked away from the spot her opponent disappeared to see Link, battling valiantly against a silvery being that reflected his own image.

"HELP HARRY!" Link hollered at her, his voice hoarse with the fury and effort of the battle. He could only make the slightest indication with his head as to where Harry lay. Raven ran in that direction, glimpsing enough of Link to see that he was oozing blood from the side of his tunic. That was the price he had to pay for that single moment he spared in order to stab the Dark Raven.

"Harry!" Raven called out, running blindly ahead. She could not make out much at all, and was dreading meeting the wall before she met Harry. Somewhat thankfully, she tripped over his body where her eyes could not spot it. Raven leaned over him, quickly checking him over as best as she could. His breathing was shallow and strained, and he looked deathly pale. He was staring directly ahead of him, his eyes were out of focus. She glanced down to see a ghastly burn upon his chest. His skin was black with its effects, and blood oozed out of it in the most painful fashion.

"Watch... out..." Harry rasped dryly. Raven looked up in time to see Dark Harry's wand pointed directly at them, and his silvery lips whispering a spell. She protected them both with a red shadow as an oozing red liquid poured forth from the wand, making a weird squelching sound as it violently slammed into the shield she created. The red shadow moved from being a shield into a sharp chisel shape with a few spell-words of Raven's own. Dark Harry held his wand up again, but had no time for anything else as his silvery body was hacked in half by the momentum of the Raven's red shadow. Globs of the metallic body were strewn out in a fountain of silver before the material disintegrated into nothing.

The mist that surrounded the room clearly lightened, affirming that there were two down and one to go. Raven could make out the shadows of two figures on the other end of the room. One had fallen, the other was quickly advancing towards it. _Which one do I hit? Damn it... which one is Link?_

It was a matter of split seconds. By the time the second shadow steers its sword into the other, Raven will have barely just gotten up. There was no way to do anything here. Not even her shadow power would make it in time, even if she knew which was her friend and which was her foe. Another second passed and the sword had been swung and had hit it's mark, and a scream echoed around the chamber. The scream belonged to Link.


	45. Saved

_Credit goes where it is given. _

_As slow as I am at updating this, I'm never gonna ditch it. _

* * *

**Saved**

**Do you wish to save? **

_Save? Save Sora? Yeah! _

**Do you want to keep playing? **

_Play? Oh joy, a game! Okay!_

Link suddenly found himself hurled back into the Water Temple, feeling weak, but strangely refreshed.He was standing in front of a door that held a strange familiarity about it, and gave him the feeling that stepping through it had once been the end of him. Oh yeah, Dark Link's room. Never mind questioning the logic behind his bizarre survival, or why the heck creepy text floated in front of his face moments after he 'died', no, Link's thoughts were immediately occupied by the promise of a game that has yet to be fulfilled, saving Sora, and the making-out that would no doubt occur right after. Men. Next, he selected from a menu of things to not think about, and chose not to think of a plan to defeat the opponent which just _killed_ him. Instead, he bravely, stupidly, and over-dramatically dashed through the door, hand already yanking out the Master sword from its scabbard.

Raven stared into the disappearing mist, arm mid-way extended to where Link just was, still in the position of hesitation. Did she just _let _Link die? Link just _died_, didn't he? She had just let Link **die**. She watched in tired numbness as Dark Link also dissipated, leaving her and Harry alone in the cold room. "Damn." She remained frozen in motion over Harry, who was attempting to rasp out that her elbow was pressing into his wound.

"RAAAAAAAAGHUUUUUUUUUR!" Link suddenly burst through the door, sword flailing wildly through the air, with a battle-cry that soundly like a rhinoceros on fire, making Raven wtf and Harry go !.

The fog was creeping back into the room, as if the door-opening had been a lever to set that off. Dark Link rose again from the shallow liquid filling the room. He did not yet move from his spot.

"Linkkkkk! Use the Biggoron's swoooord!" A voice echoed around the fog-filled room, sounding strangely familiar but only slightly so. Link looked around him, but it proved fruitless to try and locate the source of the sound in such an echo-able room. Now _who_ on Hyrule did this voice belong to?

"Heeeey! Aren't you that dude from the fire temple? During the boss battle?" Link called out.

"Yes! It is I! Tweedle Dumbass! Reading, reviewing, and giving Link advice!" With that, the voice and it's echoes seemed to vanish, except for the part where a door opened and closed. Link shrugged, switching his Master Sword with the Biggoron's sword via his subspace pocket. Wielding the unbelievably long weapon, Link charged at Dark Link.

Dark Link, have no such weapon, simply drew his own silvery Master Sword, meeting Link's wide swing, such that their two swords made an 'x' in the air.

Link twisted his sword back and under his opponent's sword. Ducking down to avoid the path of the silver Master Sword, Link arched his swing forward towards Dark Link's mid-section. The lengthy Biggoron sword was too long to be avoided as easily as the Master Sword in the previous battle; it collided smoothly into the silver creature's middle, and fluidly carved him from stomach to shoulder. The two pieces spilled onto the watery floor as a silver liquid, and then disappeared completely.

Link looked up to find the mist in the room completely cleared up, and the door at the other end unbarred and clear to access. He looked back to Raven to find her gaping at him in what was either awe or an illustration of how his incompetence shocked her. Link grinned.

"I win." He declared, ego all puffed up inside him.

"Not before you lost." Raven retorted, finally finding her voice. Link's ego fell, and all the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put Link's ego back together again. At least when he told Sora she might get worried enough to smooch him.

Haha, keep dreaming Link, as if I would actually write that crap.

"How's Harry?" Link asked, ignoring me.

"He's fine, I healed him. He just needs rest now." Raven replied, warily watching Link's reaction as she said that. His face was an open book.

"Well, I guess I'll just go ahead then..." He began, but was interrupted by Raven's anger."Hey! We came in here to help **you** and now you want to ditch us?" She spat venomously.

"I didn't say that!"

"You just did!"

"Ctrl z!"

"What?"

Link sighed and sat down at the base of the tree, the only dry land available, "what do you want me to do then?" His eyes betrayed his exhaustion.

"You're no good to Sora dead." Raven reminded him softly as she gently caressed Harry's hair.

"But I cant just sit here and do nothing! You're more than capable of taking care of Harry on your own. I'm useless to you!"

Raven took a small pause before answering, "Listen, you dying made me think...". Another pause. "I mean, this world is yours, not ours. We, and that includes Sora, don't belong here. Somehow, you're the main character to this story. There is no telling what will happen to me if you go away."

"Ooooh, so that's what you're worried about. Yourself."

"Duh."

Link growled at her and got up, walking towards the door. "Then you'd better hope I can make it to Sora alive." He glanced at her to find her fixedly caressing (mauling) Harry's hair. "Take care." he whispered, and left.


	46. Aquarium

**Aquarium**

Link felt as if he were in a daze. He could hardly remember the events passed just moments before; his argument with Raven, a dreadful battle with Dark Link that resulted in his death and rebirth, Sora's kidnapping... He figured this feeling must be coming from the fact that he was so exhausted, but it was probably because those events have all in fact occurred just about half a year ago. Sorry guys. What can I say? Grade 12's been tough.

Link leaned against the Boss's door, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat beaded his forehead, dripping along creases in his skin. Various cuts and bruises dotted his body, and his uniform was in shambles. The trip to getting the boss key had not been easy. Link hardly cared though, he'd been so distraught when he realized that the Long Shot took him to the boss room, and that he could hear Sora just beyond it, but he couldn't get to her. He must've spent an hour trying fruitlessly to break the door open, clawing at the metal. He could sense Sora just beyond that door. He could _hear_ her.

All he was missing was the stupid boss key. But he had that now.

Shaking with anticipation, Link slid the key into the lock, and it effortlessly flew open. He pulled open the door and stepped into the aquarium beyond, his eyes darting around the room, looking for Sora.

He did not see her.

Link walked forward, calling his love's name, trying to keep from panicking. The room was very strange; spikes lined the walls, making it dangerous to stand too close to it, and a pool of water filled most of the room. Link peered down into the water, it didn't reflect back to him. Instead he spotted a figure laying in the centre of it. And though the image was blurry, Link could make out their flaming red hair.

"Sora.." he whispered, in shock.

Suddenly the water near him shifted, forming a tentacle with a small orb in the centre of it. It seemed to contemplate his position for a moment, edging ever closer to him. Link glared at it. Clearly this was the boss of the temple. It was probably the reason Sora was down there.

A metallic ring filled the room as the Master Sword was freed. Link also had his Long Shot handy, preparing for the fight.

The monster gave a blood curing roar that sounded a lot like the rumble of a waterfall, and dived into the pool, its orb slithering through the water as would a snake.

Being that the orb was the only visible part of it, Link aimed the Long Shot at it, watching as the weapon pierced through the small ball, and whip it out of the water.

With a mighty heave, Link swung his sword at it, cleaving a good chuck of it right off. The wriggling section of the orb shrieked in pain, the sound echoing off the walls, and summoning the pool's water to form up and snatch it out of Link's grasp just before he hacked at it again.

A sneaky tentacle flew out of the water, slamming right into Link's back, and throwing him across the room. He barely had time to fly himself to the other side using a Long Shot target before the monster took another thwack at him.

The orb, in a fit of rage, rose out in another tentacle of swirling water, charging towards Link at lightning speed.

Link was prepared. As soon as the monster came within his reach, he swung his blade, cutting through the water and straight through the centre of the orb. Globs of red mush exploded out from the monster, spraying Link full blast, and tinting the water with its colour.

The room became quiet again, the water regaining its calm, and then slowly withdrawing into the ground, leaving the pool empty.

Sora's body lay limp at the bottom of the pool, now surrounded by an eerie blue light.

Link jumped down, hissing in pain with the impact, but moving on nonetheless, to fall at Sora's side.

Hastily, he picked her up in his arms, cradling her head against his chest, and he walked in bitter resentment, into the divine light.


	47. Want

**Hey guys, thanks for all the kind reviews :) thanks especially to everyone who stayed with me even though I'm so terrible at updating. But look, I'm trying! Its only been a week since the last one :D

* * *

**

Want 

Link looked up from Sora's limp form in his arms to see Ruto standing before him, surrounded by the holy light that illuminated the Sage's Chamber. Normally, he believed this to be a beautiful, calming place. He hadn't told anyone this, but he felt at home here, like this is where his spirit belonged. His spirit was gone now, leaving behind only a blinding ache. Link held Sora closer to himself, and glared in venomous anger at the Sage before him.

"What did you do?" he hissed, his voice dripping with malice. His penetrating blue eyes held such fierce emotion that Ruto became unsettled by his behaviour, her blue skin turning a shade whiter.

"Why do you presume it was my fault? She's the one who attack-" she began.

"SHUT UP! You did this to her, didn't you?!" Link yelled, his words echoing sharply around the walls of the chamber. Ruto took a step back, a look of fear passing over her eyes as she cringed away from him.

"Link, I did what was necessary, can't you understand that? The fate of many people rested in the destruction of that monster – Sora had to be sacrificed so that I could achieve that cause." Ruto whispered in her defence. Link was shaking, his eyes closed tight shut as he tried to maintain his anger. His hands somehow managed to maintain a gentle hold on Sora's body.

"What did you do?" Link repeated in a whisper that frightened Ruto more than his shouting.

"She was already unconscious, being too weak to breathe water like you and me, and she was weighing me down. I gave her to the monster to distract it while I tried to attack it. It didn't work, if that makes you feel any better. He got me too, except I moved on in honour, and became a Sage." Ruto explained, she seemed unafraid now, probably having realized that she was high up on a platform that Link couldn't possibly jump to.

Link trembled at her words, seething in barely restrained wrath. The chamber itself began to shake, sections of its aged walls crumbling in small amounts, falling into the endless pit below. The Triforce symbol glowed brightly on Link's hand, illuminating the world around him in an unearthly light. Link wanted to speak, to yell at Ruto for her selfish, stupid actions. He wanted to strangle the life from her with his bare hands, to cut her into little bloody pieces, and offer them to the goddesses and beg for them to return Sora to him. He wanted her endlessly tortured! He wanted to peel that scaly skin from her one inch at a time, and relish in the sounds of her screams. He wanted anything that would somehow satisfy his burning hunger to get revenge for Sora's suffering. The walls around him shook with greater force, and the platform that Link stood on began to shift in protest to the power of the Hero of Time's anger. The water that ran through the chamber began to boil and froth, taking away chucks of the rock that supported it as it violently surged. Suddenly, the chamber could take no more, and the godly forces that maintained it defended against the power of the Triforce of Courage, and in doing so, hurled Link out from within it, sending him back to the world of the living.

Link fell hard onto the fresh grass on the small island out in Hylia Lake. He hissed with the pain of the fall, and rolled into a tight ball on his side. His burning anger ebbed away into forlorn misery that tore at his heart and soul, making it difficult for him to breath. He wondered why he should even bother breathing, or even getting up again, for that matter.

But the sudden and familiar sound at his side had him scurrying to his feet to look for its source.

Sora was on her knees next to him, coughing and sputtering and trembling from the frigid water that soaked her. Her red hair was plastered to her head, dripping onto her already soggy clothes, and adding to the moisture that pooled around her on the ground. Link's heart seemed to stop for a good minute as her bright and lively eyes turned to meet his, and she gave him an irritated look.

"There _**is**_ such a thing that's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation , you didn't have to bloody _**throw me**_ to wake me up!" she growled, angrily wiping water from her chin with the back of her hand. She barely managed a muffled squeak as Link encased her in a sudden bone-crushing hug. She did her best to hug him back, though her arms were pretty much trapped against his chest. "Uh, it's okay I'm not _that_ angry." She attempted to assure him as she tried to escape being squished. Link didn't allow her to get away though, all he wanted to do was to hold her.


	48. Constipated

**Sorry guys, it's a bit late. I had to redo it a few times cause I kept hating it. I'm not that pleased with this, but I didn't want it to be any more late.**

**Thanks everyone, for the kind reviews!

* * *

**

Constipated 

"Heeeeey! Shouldn't we be waiting for Raven and Harry?" Sora whined from across Link's shoulder. He was carrying her on her back, because she was still angry at being thrown. And she didn't feel like walking.

"For Harry I would wait, but Raven's being a complete snob. Ugh, I really hate her." Link growled, shifting his weight so that he had a better grip on Sora's legs as he walked across the bridge on the Hylia Lake.

"Ya know, Raven **is** sorta like a princess back in the place she was born in. Her father also really sucks, he's like this super powerful evil overlord that wanted to use her to destroy stuff. Her power is a big burden on her as a result. So that's why she sucks all the time." Sora explained, using the slingshot that Link had given her to shoot down the crows that came too near them. Those crows pecked pretty hard.

"Well I was raised by a tree! And you don't see me in the constant state of constipation that she seems to so delight in." Link retorted, putting Sora on Epona as they crossed the bridge and found the horse waiting for them. Link had sung Epona's song to summon her while they were back on the Island, but the horse seemed unable to realize that she'd have to cross the bridge to get to them, and instead whinnied to them from across the Lake. Link hopped on after Sora, holding her in front of him as he held the reigns. Lake Hylia wasn't the best place to make camp because of all the crows, so Sora suggested a nearby area that would be safe enough to sleep in. The sky was already darkening, which made it even less possible for them to wait up for Harry and Raven.

Sora directed Link towards the desert, where there was a small tent of Carpenters that would likely allow them shelter for the night, and Link urged Epona onwards, out of Hylia Lake.

----

"I feel like someone stabbed me in the chest." Harry groaned, getting up off the soaked ground.

"Someone did stab you in the chest. Sort of." Raven replied, helping him to stand.

"Really? Who? I barely remember a thing."

"You stabbed you in the chest. Sort of." Raven said, directing Harry back outside of the chamber that they were in via transporting herself and Harry through a wall with her powers. Once they got to the main room, it was an easy task to just wrap up in a bubble of red shadow and float out into the Hylia Lake. Harry was still half-dozing along the way, too tired to even tell Raven off for her less-than-helpful answers.

"Where are we?" Harry managed as Raven lowered the both of them onto the soft grass out on the small island in Hylia Lake.

"Somewhere not that great for sleeping. Do you think that quack doctor in that house over there would let us sleep over?" Raven pondered, mostly to herself.

"I don't think doctors quack." Harry responded. Raven petted his hair, assuring him that they didn't and that he needn't worry about it. The sun had already set, and the world around them was pitch dark. Harry, starting to wake up from his stupor, had a suggestion.

"Do you think he'd have a broom?" He asked Raven, to which she responded by petting him and assuring him that everything was okay and he needn't worry about it.

"I'm not going crazy, I'm awake now. Let's go see if he has a broom, and if he doesn't, you can glare at him or something until he gives us a place to sleep." Harry told her, moving on down the bridge. Raven followed quickly after him, finding him at least half-sane for his second idea.

When they went inside they found the man and bribed him into giving them his broom. And by bribe I mean threaten. And by threaten I mean Harry showed him his stick, and Raven laughed a lot and accidentally broke something with her powers. So he gave them a broom just so that they could leave.

"So what do you plan to do with this?" Raven inquired as Harry looked at the broom with much glee.

"Tis a simple broom, but she'll fly just fine!" He giggled, holding it like a trophy. Raven rolled her eyes, then burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter when he actually go _on_ the broom. Then she gawked when he started to float up and zoomed off into the cool night's air.

She quickly followed after, flying up to join him as he hovered high over Lake Hylia.

"Well?" He grinned, triumphant, as he sat on the broom.

"That's got to be the gayest thing you've done yet." She stated, and led the way.


	49. Broom

these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Well, this chapter sucks, but it was necessary. The next one should be fun - avoiding capture by scandalously dressed women with pikes.

* * *

**Broom**

"Lets race, then. I bet I can get to the bridge in the Kokiri Forest before you can." The skinny runner at the back of the tent repeated for the fifth time that night.

"For the love of everything out to get me, please _**shut up**_! The bridge is BROKEN. You can't go anywhere!" Link groaned, his arm covering his eyes as he lay on the mat inside the carpenter's tent just outside the Gerudo Fortress.

Sora lay at Link's side, already fast asleep with her head resting on his chest. Link had refused to let go of her since the scare she'd given him a bit earlier. He still didn't believe his heart was functioning properly. There still existed a gnawing ache in his chest that had it hard for him to breathe. That, or Sora's head was just heavy.

From what Link had gathered, there was a bunch of warrior women in the city just beyond this place, and all the carpenters, who'd been working on the bridge that was currently broken, were trapped inside for some reason.

Link glanced wearily at Sora, making sure she was still there, before allowing himself to fall into a much needed slumber.

And with Link's luck, a few minutes later, a series of noises outside the tent startled him out of his doze. He rose up, holding Sora to his body with one arm so that she wouldn't fall away, while the other reached for the hilt of his sword.

The tent's flap shifted, and Harry stepped into the room, looking bewildered to find Link there. He held a broom that immediately drew Link's attention.

"What the hell are you carrying a broom for?" Link asked, to which Harry replied, "Hello to you too, man. Nice to see ya again."

Raven stepped in after him, looking rather pleased. Harry answered Link's confused expression to Raven's smile with a "I fell off the broom, and she had a nice laugh at me."

"Hello, Link." Raven's expression turned sour at seeing Link, then worried as she glanced at Sora. "Is she okay?" She asked, sitting on the mat opposite the small fire in the centre of the tent.

"I thought she was dead..." Link whispered, understanding what Raven had really asked, recalling the nightmare, "She's okay now though," he finished after a few moments' pause.

"Oh. I'm sorry Link.. Um.. I didn't mean to be so harsh with you." Raven apologized, which just goes to show how cheerful a Harry-falling-off-a-broom-from-the-sky could make her.

"That's alright. It's all okay now." Link smiled and lay back down on the mat, still holding a lightly-snoring Sora against him. Harry fell back onto a mat as well, breathing out an exhausted sigh and muttering something about socks.

Raven draped her long cloak about herself as a makeshift blanket before following their example.

And then I came in and shot them all to death. God, I hate Sora. Let's make her suffer some more, eh?

Link awoke the next morning with a start, since Sora was no longer in his arms. Raven and Harry still slept peacefully on the other side of the tent, and the runner at the end of it greeted him with a "wanna race now?" but Link barely noticed him as he rushed out into the canyon outside.

"Sora!!" He called out in a panic, and he was met by a soft and pitiful 'over here!'. Link rushed over to the source of the noise, which was by the cliff – which was attached to an opposite cliff via a small broken bridge, with a waterfall and rapids combination tumbling waaay down below in between the cliffs.

Sora was hanging out on a ridge that stuck out from the cliff a few meters below the cliff's surface, and about a mile above the raging rapids below.

"What the hell are you doing down there?!" Link squealed – a funny, pig-like squeal that quite matched that of the fan-girls that constantly plagued him. He must be really exasperated.

"I found a rupee." Sora whined, showing him the small glittering red gem in her hands.

Link looked appalled for several moments before unfreezing and finally going about saving her. He shot his hook-shot into the ground at her feet, had her hold on to the end of it, and dragged her up with it.

Holding firmly onto her arm lest she find something shiny at the bottom of the river, Link lead Sora back over to Epona, plotting out how he was going to rescue the trapped carpenters. After Link had Sora safely in front of him on the large horse, he trotted Epona over to the tent's entrance and called out to Raven and Harry, to let them know where he was going.

Raven staggered out first and headed over to the small basin of water a short walk away. She was followed by Harry, who popped his head out of the tent and looked around irritably.

"Who the heck stole my broom?" He whined as Link lead Epona down to the Gerudo City. And somewhere up in the sky, with his body wrapped around a broom as he raced against Hylian birds, the runner was learning how to fly.


End file.
